Tango
by Lhu Chan
Summary: Alguns dias de férias, uma dança sedutora, desejos, paixão, segredos. Quais os verdadeiros passos e movimentos do amor? Quais as coisas belas que não podem ser vistas, apenas sentidas? - U.A,Yaoi/Lemon - MiloxCamus, MuxShaka e outros.
1. Mi Buenos Aires Querida

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem... é sério, não são criação da minha cabecinha, eu juro!! E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (mas se alguém desejar doar alguma coisa para essa que vos fala, depois eu passo o número da conta!) só quem pode lucrar com esses mocinhos é o Tio Kurumada, a Toei Animation e a Bandai!

**Resumo:** Alguns dias de férias, uma dança sedutora, desejos, paixão. Quais os verdadeiros passos e movimentos do amor? Quais as coisas belas que não podem ser vistas, apenas sentidas? (MiloxCamus e Yaoi, se não gostar não leia!!)

"_O tango é a dança da carne, do desejo, dos corpos entrelaçados. É um diálogo novo, a sedução feita movimento, o ir e vir, encontro de dois mundos. É um baile exibicionista, esteticamente belo e ronda sem temores o universo do lúdico. O casal de baile roça seus sapatos entre sensuais carícias enquanto o atônito espectador ocasional, eterno voyeur, se fascina e deslumbra com o ardor do tácito romance entre os dançarinos"_

**Capítulo 1- Mi Buenos Aires Querido**

- Milo, acorda! Já estamos chegando.

– Hmmmmm

- Acorda, criatura!

- Som bas zinco minummtos...

– MILO!

- Ahm? Que foi? Turbulência? Ta caindo? – Pulou assustado no colo do outro ao seu lado agarrando-lhe o pescoço.

– Não Miluxinho... Só estamos chegando!

- Que saco, Mu! "Estamos chegando" não é "chegamos!", podia me deixar dormir mais um pouco!

- Mas a única coisa que você fez da Grécia até agora foi dormir, peste! – Riu, fazendo uma cara de pensativo logo depois – Bom, tirando as vezes que passaram servindo a comida!

- Ahhhh, tá falando que eu só sei comer e dormir?

- Hmm, não, você ronca um pouco também e você... AII! Para! Não precisa me bater!

Os dois se divertiam com a pequena confusão que se formava e fazia todos os outros poucos passageiros da primeira classe olhar os dois rapazes que mais pareciam crianças na flor da idade.

– Eu ainda não sei porque eu trouxe vocês dois comigo! – Falou o homem na poltrona no outro lado do corredor saindo por trás de um livro

- Por um simples motivo! – Falou bocejando - Foi o nosso projeto que recebeu o prêmio e rendeu mais alguma fortuna para a sua empresa!

- É Saga... dessa vez o Milo está com a razão!

O homem apenas riu e votou a sumir dentro do livro enquanto Mu empurrava Milo aos tapas de volta ao seu lugar ouviam o último aviso para manter as poltronas na vertical e afivelar bem os cintos de segurança.

Era a semana da Bienal Internacional de Arquitetura de Buenos Aires, Saga como sempre estava convidado e teria um espaço dedicado ao último projeto de seu grupo. Desde que se formou em engenharia civil no mesmo ano que seu irmão Kanon concluiu o curso de arquitetura, fundaram a Santuário S.A e em poucos anos, a empresa já era a mais famosa em toda Grécia e bastante conceituada no meio da construção civil em todo o mundo. Poucos tinham o privilégio de trabalhar ali, Milo e Mu sabiam muito bem disso e embora muito jovens, com apenas 22 anos, eram muito bons no que faziam e sempre trabalhavam por noites sem dormir, trabalho que valeu a pena ao receber a notícia que um projeto idealizado principalmente por eles dois havia ganho um importante prêmio europeu, Saga não achou nada mais justo que levar os jovens em sua viagem para a bienal porteña e aproveitar dez merecidos dias de férias.

Os três chegaram bem em terra e depois de toda burocracia no aeroporto e trocar alguns Euros por Pesos, seguiram caminho em um taxi para o hotel mas não sem chamar atenção por onde passavam afinal não eram um grupo comum naquelas terras, a começar por Saga, um belo homem com seus 30 anos e longos cabelos claros e roupas impecáveis de grifes famosas que fazia muitas mulheres ali torcerem o pescoço quando passava, o jovem Milo com seus cabelos loiros e ondulados, um pouco rebeldes, tão bonito quanto o mais velho, embora mais largado e com um piercing em sua sobrancelha esquerda, seguido por Mu, com a pele muito clara e longos cabelos naturalmente loiros mas que estavam tingidos de lilás, caídos em um corpo andrógino, criando uma aparência bastante exótica junto com o All Star gasto e o jeans rasgado.

Levaram em torno de 40 minutos pelo caminho até chegar no Hotel na região de Puerto Madero, um dos mais novos e modernos bairros na cidade. Saga que já conhecia um pouco do lugar pelas visitas anteriores apontava para os garotos os principais pontos que passavam, estavam no meio da tarde e o tempo em setembro naquela cidade era bastante agradável. Os mais jovens se olhavam e sorriam, sentiam que muita coisa poderia acontecer naqueles próximos dez dias de férias, sentiam os ventos novos do início da primavera.

**-oOo-**

Entrou na pequena casa pendurando o chapéu, descalçou os sapatos de verniz e as meias finas, tirou o blazer, o lenço e o colete característicos da sua roupa de trabalho, ficando apenas com sua camisa branca que agora tinha alguns botões abertos, após beber um copo de água se jogou no sofá da pequena sala, estava cansado. Não podia reclamar da vida que levava ali, trabalhava muito e pouco recebia por isso, mas sentia-se bem, não precisava de mais do que já tinha em sua vida, sabia que fora sua escolha quando muito jovem enfrentara o preconceito dos seus pais e entrou para o Ballet du Capitole de Toulouse onde vivia na França, e aos 18 anos deixou seu país pela sua mais nova paixão, o tango. Não queria mais ser apenas um bailarino clássico. Partiu para Buenos Aires, berço desta dança, onde aprendeu toda a arte dos seus movimentos e em apenas quatro anos já era um conhecido dançarino e levava a vida com isso, dançava em casas de espetáculo para turistas e as vezes, quando nescessário, trabalhava até nas ruas para conseguir mais alguns trocados, fato bastante comum naquela cidade, além de dar aulas de ballet na mesma escola onde aprendeu o ritmo argentino, assim vivia Camus Beauchamps.

Apoiou seu pé em suas coxas massageando-o, já estava acostumado com aquela dor todo dia ao chegar em casa após uma maratona de dança pelas ruas afim de ganhar algum dinheiro com as exibições. Olhou para o relógio, tinha por sorte algum tempo para tomar um banho e descansar antes de se aprontar para mais um espetáculo que faria a noite em um Café, resmungou um pouco ao levantar com o pé dolorido e seguiu para o banheiro, onde despiu-se e deixou que a água fria caísse por seus longos cabelos ruivos e lavasse todo seu corpo _"Mais um dia..."_

**-oOo-**

Chegaram ao Faena, um dos mais luxuosos hotéis daquela cidade, desceram do táxi deixando as malas aos cuidados de um carregador de bagagens e seguiram caminho. A visão na entrada era simplesmente fascinante, um longo corredor com pé direito triplo se estendia por muitos metro a frente, era escuro e com cortinas douradas de veludos iluminadas com uma luz vermelha e o som de bossa nova ao fundo crivam um clima todo especial ao local. Até mesmo Saga já estivera ali algumas vezes mas sempre ficava encantado com aquilo.

– Hull... Tinha que ser o Starck (1)! – Comentou Mu, boquiaberto com o lugar

- Até que pra ser um designer o cara é bom!

- Ah Milo, sinto te dizer que os designers são sempre bons! Eles são mais decididos entende? Não ficam no meio do caminho como você que não foi homem o bastante como eu para seguir engenharia nem viadinho como o Mu e se tornou um designer decidido também!

- Ei, eu ouvi isso! – Mu fingiu-se emburrado.

Os três riam, Saga sempre fazia questão de atazanar Milo com essa brincadeira, já era mais que conhecida para os homens dessa área e os dois jovens nem se importavam mais quando o geminiano tentava provocar. Entraram em uma das portas quase coberta pela cortina no corredor, que se não fosse por Saga jamais saberiam que ali era a recepção.

– Tenho duas suítes reservadas, uma Porteño River Suite e a Grand Duplex Suite, no nome de Saga por favor. – Falou em espanhol, tanto ele quanto os mais jovens dominavam essa e outras línguas, não teriam grandes problemas de comunicação ali. – Pedi um quarto grande para vocês dois, não me arrumem confusão dessa vez!

- Tudo bem papai!

- Ahhh não! Só espero não ter que dividir a mesma cama com o Milo de novo dessa vez como naquela viagem para a Itália, ele não para de chutar quando dorme!

- Relaxa Muzito... aquela vez foi uma emergência e a cama era pequena... deve ter camas separadas aqui e não se preocupa, sei que você ainda está esperando "o seu grande amor para se entregar e bla bla bla" não vou abusar de você, ou pelo menos vou tentar! – Brincou o escorpiano apertando uma das bochechas do amigo.

– Para de brincar com isso Milo! humpf...

– As mocinhas querem parar de brigar? - O mais velho saiu andando, guiando cada um com um braço apoiado por trás da nuca dos garotos para o elevador – O quarto de vocês fica no primeiro andar e o meu no sexto, aqui está a chave de vocês, façam bom proveito! Descansem um pouco da viagem e as 21:00 saímos para jantar!

Despediram-se e os dois seguiram para o quarto com o número indicado no cartão que funcionava como chave, não foi surpresa ver que assim como todo o hotel, a suíte também era belíssima. Logo na entrada viram uma escada que levava ao segundo andar e no final do corredor uma sala com algumas poltronas e um home theather, subindo as escadas ficava uma enorme cama king size sobre um tapete vermelho com bordas douradas, um lençol preto e cortinas vermelhas de veludo davam todo toque especial naquele ambiente.

– Olha, tem outro home theather aqui em cima!

- Já vi – Disse Milo saindo do banheiro – E adivinha só? Tem uma hidro bem grande ali dentro... o banheiro é todo em espelhos e mármore!

- Ei, nem me olha assim! Já basta eu ter que dividir a cama com você, pelo menos é grande, cabe nós dois e uma parede de travesseiros no meio! Agora desce que estão batendo na porta, deve ser o carregador com nossas malas, recebe lá e não esquece de dar a gorjeta que eu vou tomar banho primeiro!

- Você como sempre quer ser o primeiro em tudo! Mas não ou discutir Muzito, vai tomar seu banho enquanto eu pego as malas e aproveito a vista maravilhosa da cidade pela varanda!

**-oOo-**

O quarto no sexto andar não era tão grande quanto o dos jovens mas era igualmente confortável, a sala com home theather, a cama king size branca, os lençóis de algodão egípcio, uma bela vista, mas e os detalhes dos tapetes e cortinas vermelhos, a grande diferença é que se localizava em apenas umpavimento. Saga recebeu as malas entregando uma generosa gorjeta para o carregador e preparou um banho na hidro. Depois de despir-se e entrar em seu banho de espuma encostou a cabeça, refletindo nos últimos acontecimentos. Estava feliz em ter Milo e Mu como companhia, detestava admitir mas tinha um carinho especial pelos dois, quase como filhos, sorriu sarcasticamente ao lembrar que não podia muito pensar em Milo como seu filho, mas mesmo assim era um carinho fraternal. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu ali mesmo.

**-oOo-**

- Boa noite senhor Camus!

- Boa noite Shun, a June já chegou?

- Sim, a senhorita June esta esperando na sala do Senhor Albiore!

- Então vou chama-la logo ou vamos nos atrasar, onde estão os outros? Hyoga, Isaac?

- Boa pergunta senhor – o garoto olhava para os lados como se procurasse alguém e parecia emburrado com a pergunta – Devem chegar logo, se me permite senhor, vou me retirar, a aula de alongamento da senhorita Marin já vai começar!

- Tudo bem, esta precisando praticar um pouco mesmo, amanhã nos encontramos em nossa aula – Deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto e seguiu para a sala da administração.

Estava no local onde funcionava a Escola de Danças Andromeda que era dirigida por Albiore. Foi ali que quando chegou em Buenos Aires aprendeu seus primeiros passos de tango e em troca dava aulas de ballet, era sua Segunda casa. A filha de Albiore, June, era uma bela moça e mesmo com apenas dezessete anos era um grande talento na dança, aprendeu tudo com seu pai desde criança e após a chegada de Camus havia tomado aulas de ballet que aperfeiçoaram mais ainda sua técnica, ela era a atual parceira do ruivo e sempre o ajudava em qualquer que fosse o trabalho, não pelo dinheiro, mas pelo simples prazer da dança e pela amizade que tinha com o rapaz.

– Camus! Como sempre muito pontual, estávamos esperando sua chegada, vou levar vocês dois até o Tortoni esta noite!

- Boa noite Albiore, June – Estendeu a mão para o homem loiro e beijou a mão da moça - Não precisa se incomodar Albiore, pegaremos um táxi e levo June em casa na volta, o show hoje deve terminar um pouco tarde.

– Mas não será incomodo algum! Um amigo de Aiolos, está na cidade e resolveram ir lá esta noite, também fui convidado para conhece-lo e além disso, é sempre um prazer assistir minha querida filha no palco!

- Então podemos ir, a Marin já esta com as chaves e cuida de tudo depois, estou ansioso para esta noite!

**-oOo-**

- Show de tango?? Não tinha nada pior para fazer??

- Pior com certeza teria, mas melhor acho bem difícil, Milo! Além disso, não é apenas um show, o lugar é bastante agradável e a comida deliciosa, tenho certeza que vai gostar. Vou encontrar um grande amigo, e o irmão dele tem quase a mesma idade que vocês, podem sair juntos depois, Já moram na cidade há um bom tempo, deve conhecer boas opções na noite!

- Eu acho uma boa idéia o show, o tango é um elemento muito forte na cultura deste país, vai ser interessante conhecer mais de perto!

- Você sempre gosta das coisas chatas Mu!

- Já vão brigar novamente? Ainda bem que chegamos, vamos, podem descer! – Pagou a corrida e saiu do taxi acompanhado pelos dois garotos. Na entrada procurou a mesa do amigo que já estava no local e dirigiu-se até ele para os cumprimentos.

– Saga! Que bom esta por aqui novamente! – Os dois se abraçaram forte como amigos que não se encontravam há muito tempo – Este é meu irmão mais novo, Aiolia, já te falei dele algumas vezes, esta formado a pouco tempo, é excelente em projetos de iluminação!

- Irmão de um grande arquiteto como você não poderia ser diferente! Esses são Mu e Milo – Apontou os dois que cumprimentaram com aperto de mão os irmãos – Estão comigo há bastante tempo no escritório, já te falei deles...

– Então esses são os criadores do "Projeto Antares"? Vocês estão de parabéns, o prêmio foi merecido, esta maravilhoso!

- Muito obrigado! – Milo agradeceu, Mu sorriu. Sentaram e conversavam bastante sobre o trabalho entre outras coisas. Aiolos estudou com Kanon na faculdade e sempre foi amigo de Saga também, recebera uma maravilhosa proposta para trabalho na Argentina anos atrás e mudou-se para a capital, levando seu irmão Aiolia que concluiu seus estudos na Universidad de Buenos Aires e agora trabalhavam juntos, estavam tão distraídos na conversa que nem perceberam a aproximação de mais alguém

- Boa noite senhores, vejo que já estão bem acomodados!

- Albiore! Saga, este é meu amigo que tanto falei! Albiore Copes, Estes são Saga e seus... err... estes são Milo e Mu!

- Prazer em conhece-los! Espero que apreciem o show esta noite, minha filha June e seu parceiro Camus, um dos professores em minha escola, farão uma bela apresentação!

Milo murmurou alguma coisa baixinho que arrancou risos de Aiolia e fez Mu ficar envergonhado, o que não passou despercebido para o argentino.

– Vejo que o jovem parece não apreciar muito nossa cultura, talvez seja falta de conhecimento, mas se desejar esta convidado a conhecer melhor e quem sabe aprender alguns passos de tango em minha escola durante a estadia em nossa cidade, minha filha terá prazer em mostrar para os senhores!

- Com todo respeito pela sua cultura Sr. Albiore, muito obrigado, mas pretendo usar meu tempo aqui para coisas mais interessantes!

- Milo por favor... – Sussurrou Mu sentindo vergonha pela grosseria do amigo, tentou consertar a situação – Será um prazer Sr. Albiore, quando tiver algum tempo disponível pretendo conhecer sua escola.

– Serão muito bem vindos todos vocês! Agora porque não pedimos alguma coisa antes do show? O chocolate com churros é magnifico!

Voltaram a conversar empolgados, Milo e Aiolia pareciam estar se dando muito bem, deixando Mu enciumado e com poucas palavras na mesa, Milo sempre foi seu único amigo, era só ele em quem confiava, não estava acostumado a dividir a atenção dele com ninguém, era ciumento com seus amigos como um típico ariano. Saga e Albiore também conversavam de forma animada sobre a cidade, costumes, culinária local e outras coisas até que as luzes do lugar foram aos poucos diminuindo e o show da noite anunciado.

Os seis na mesa pararam a conversa e prestaram atenção curiosos no palco, exceto Milo, que o fazia por falta de opção. Quando estava escuro, o palco foi iluminado em tons de vermelho quando June Copes e Camus Beauchamps foram anunciados.

Os primeiros acordes de um clássico de Gardel, "Por una cabeza" foram ouvidos, Camus usava um tradicional terno preto com um chapéu na mesma cor, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e June um justo e curto vestido verde escuro mostrando seu belo corpo, principalmente as pernas marcadas pela dança, a meia arrastão, a sandália de salto fino, a pesada maquiagem e os cabelos loiros presos em um belo penteado completavam seu visual.

Ela deslizava suavemente pelo palco como se seu peito estivesse preso ao de Camus e assim podia fazer inúmeros ganchos com suas pernas, a música corria e os espectadores podiam ver giros, ochos, ganchos, sacadas, volcadas, os belos adornos de June e a agilidade e leveza na condução de Camus, todos estavam tão entretidos no casal no palco que nem repararam no olhar fixo de Milo e seu queixo desejava tocar a mesa, estava boquiaberto. Foi chamado de volta pelos aplausos do público ao fim da primeira música, mas não parava de olhar, o palco, era uma visão bonita demais para ser desperdiçada.

– Que lindo... – Comentou baixo para Mu enquanto olhava o casal preparado para a segunda música

- Lindo? Não era você quem falava que não gostava dessas coisas? – O amigo sorriu, não só pelo comentário, mas por ter a atenção voltada pra ele.

– Não seja besta, não estou falando da dança... estou falando do ruivo!

- Milo você não toma jeito! Nem inventa, vai ver que ele namora essa June, ela é a filha do Sr. Albiore se não reparou!

- Então... são eles? – Olhava fixamente enquanto o casal começava a dançar "Libertango" de Piazzola. - Melhor que eu esperava!

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ficou esperando uma resposta em vão.

Milo apenas fez um olhar de "espere e verá!" e continuou a secar o ruivo. Estava sem palavras, o homem era realmente lindo. Milo sempre teve preferências por homens, embora em suas festas e bebedeiras na faculdade nunca recusava as garotas, era adepto da diversão e por isso Mu sempre o chamava de pervertido quando ouvia suas histórias sobre noites regadas a música, bebidas, e sexo, eram opostos, talvez esse equilíbrio entre tantos gostos incomuns fortalecia a amizade dos dois, um sempre aprendia muito com o outro. Assim que acabou a segunda música fez questão de falar com Albiore, aproveitando que estavam próximos.

– Sr. Albiore, por favor me desculpe a grosseria mais cedo, mas gostaria de saber se ainda esta de pé a proposta de algumas aulas de tango?

* * *

(1) Philippe Starck, Famoso designer francês que assinou o projeto do Hotel Faena (Sim, ele realmente existe e todos os detalhes citados agora e futuramente sobre o hotel são verdadeiros!)

**Curiosidades:**

Giros (movimentos da dama em volta do cavalheiro), Ochos (Oitos, ou "S" no Brasil, são movimentos que a dama desenha um movimento com essa forma), Ganchos (as famosas cruzadas de perna do tango), Sacadas (deslocamento de uma perna ou pé), Volcada ( fechar a dama em um abraço e fazer ela cair apoiada no torax do cavalheiro) são elementos bem comuns nesta dança, os adornos são elementos para enfeitar, como uma jogada de braço, cabeça, uma tirada de perna, eles dão toda a diferença na dança!

O sobrenome Beauchamps é uma referência à Charles Louis Pierre de Beauchamps, o responsável pela evolução técnica da dança. Ele colocou em prática um "sistema de dança", que, de acordo com os ideais de Luís XIV, tendia à beleza das formas, à rigidez, ao virtuosismo, que valorizava a estética do corpo, demonstrando o quanto que a estética do movimento, naquela época, era mais importante que a emoção que o gerou. Assim, houve uma intensa profissionalização dos bailarinos e de outros profissionais ligados à dança. (Mas fala sério, quem nunca achou o Camus e o Hyoga belos bailarinos com o "Pó de Diamante?!)

O sobrenome Copes é homenagem à Juan Carlos Copes, um dos mais famosos dançarinos de tango que em sábias palavras disse que "Muitos acreditam que o mais importante são as pernas e os pés. Não vejo assim. Para mim, o essencial começa acima, na cabeça, e depois passa pelo coração. Os pés são conseqüência."

**N/A:** Finalmente tomei coragem (ou seria vergonha na cara?) e comecei a escrever essa fic! A idéia inicial era outra, mas depois de um surto que me inspirou resolvi fazer esse AU baseado em uma das minhas paixões, que é o Tango, foi difícil juntas as idéias (e ainda esta um pouco, ainda não sei bem o que vem pela frente, só algumas coisinhas... muaha!) mas aqui esta!!

O título desse capítulo e dos outros serão nomes de músicas de tango (esse sinceramente foi bem difícil encontar uma ideal, mas ficou esse mesmo!) A música "Mi Buenos Aires Querido" de Carlos Gardel (Mas pensei na versão do Narcotango pra esse capítulo).

Espero que gostem dessa minha primeira fic e não... se é que alguém ainda tem dúvidas, não tem nada de MiloxMu aqui (desculpa se assustei alguém!!) mais a frente vão entender melhor essa amizade deles e a relação dos dois com o Saga!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Solo por hoy

"_Chorava um bandoneon_

_Num canto de bar._

_Meu vestido vermelho_

_O cabelo preso numa flor,_

_E o tango falando de amor,_

_Contrastavam com a luz neon._

_Nossos corpos em uníssono,_

_Um balë tão sensual..._

_Movimentos em compasso,_

_Acompanhavam cada passo_

_Deste tango figurado,_

_Como um estranho ritual._

_Batia o coração descompassado!_

_Teus lábios sensuais me enfetiçavam,_

_Tuas mãos macias brincavam em mim_

_Como o vento brinca, namorando_

_As flores de um jardim._

_Teus olhos escuros, meio ciganos,_

_Insinuavam promessas,_

Dessas, que misturam

_Amor, desejo, paixão e mais, muito mais..._

_Um perfume no ar_

_E abraçado ao violino_

_Solitário bailarino,_

_O bandoneon a chorar_

_Um velho tango de amor,_

_Naquele canto de bar!"_

(C. Almeida Stella)

**Capítulo 2 - Solo por hoy**

– Senhor Albiore, por favor me desculpe a grosseria mais cedo, mas gostaria de saber se ainda esta de pé a proposta de algumas aulas de tango?

O homem riu e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Continuaram assistindo ao show, Saga e Aiolos trocavam algumas palavras em baixo tom, o que fazia um falar bem próximo ao outro e se alguém estivesse reparando poderia ver que um repousava a mão na perna do outro. Ao lado, Albiore prestava atenção em cada movimento no palco, observando os erros, novos movimentos e adornos, ficava feliz em ver como sua filha e Camus melhoravam a cada dia, mas naquela noite era a expressão de fascínio que brotara no rosto de Milo que o divertia, o garoto que tanto criticava aquilo tudo estava agora encantado e com um brilho nos olhos. Mu também observava o estado do amigo mas nada comentava, deixaria esse assunto para depois. Aiolia também assistia o espetáculo concentrado, apesar de já estar acostumado com aquilo sempre apreciava aquela dança.

No palco, os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais belos. June deslizava os pés pelo chão com leveza, Camus com delicadeza e agilidade, os narizes se tocavam e qualquer um podia perceber um quê de tristeza em seus olhos. Ela jogava a perna para o alto quando ele erguia seu corpo, ele chutava por dentro das pernas dela enquanto ela entrelaçava-se nas dele, ele prendia, ela seduzia, ele conquistava, ela fugia. As expressões marcavam toda paixão e conflito do tango, era como se aqueles sentissem o amor e o ódio ao mesmo tempo envolvidos pela melancolia da música, como se sofressem de amor um pelo outro, como se vivessem um pelo outro, como se dessem a vida um pelo outro e como se por puro prazer matassem um ao outro. Seguiram assim até fazer muitos perderem a respiração com a cena final, onde June após um giro solto caia mas poucos centímetros antes de suas costas tocarem o chão, ela equilibrava-se em uma perna dobrada, segurando Camus por trás do ombro com apenas uma das mãos enquanto ele se curvava e a segurava pela nuca selando os lábios dela com os seus.

As luzes foram acesas e os dançarinos agradeceram ao público que aplaudia de pé, "Bravo!". Deixaram o palco e a música ambiente tomou conta do local enquanto a platéia voltava a conversar nas mesas. Albiore pediu licença para levantar e saiu alegando que iria buscar sua filha para apresentar aos novos amigos, Milo remexeu-se na cadeira ao pensar que provavelmente seria apresentado ao ruivo também, Mu riu, Aiolia não percebia nada. Dito e feito, alguns minutos depois o argentino voltava seguido por sua filha e o parceiro.

- Companheiros, esta é minha querida filha June como podem ver e meu amigo Camus!

Levantaram-se para cumprimentar o casal, _"meu amigo... Pelo menos ele não disse meu cunhado". _Quando Milo foi cumprimentar o francês, o fez com um sorriso maldoso que sempre usava quando queria conquistar alguém ao mesmo tempo que esfregava o polegar em sua mão quando a apertou, gesto que foi claramente recusado por Camus que rapidamente soltou a mão do grego e lançou um olhar de reprovação, Milo sorriu por dentro _"quanto mais difícil, mais gostoso fica. Muito bem ruivinho!"_

**-oOo-**

- E agora, o que podemos fazer de bom por aqui já que nos livramos deles, Aiolia?

- Depende do seu conceito de bom Milo! Mas tem algumas boates legais por aqui!

- Ahhh não! É muito barulhento!

- Mu, meu querido do coração, meu amado, é o seguinte... Você vai com a gente e acabou! Relaxa... quem sabe você não encontra seu grande amor por lá e deixa de ser virgem logo!

- Você é virgem? - Aiolia ria, mas estava surpreso.

- Porque não coloca logo no jornal Milo?

- Acho que seria uma boa, poderia achar várias candidatas bonitinhas pra você! Ou candidatos, quem sabe! - Brincou o escorpiano.

- É Mu e pensa que alguém por aqui você nunca mais vai precisar ver na sua vida!

- Como vocês são banais! Vou pegar um táxi e voltar para o hotel!

- Não vai não senhor! O ruivinho já recusou sair com a gente falando que trabalhava amanhã, meu irmãozinho também não pode me abandonar hoje!

- Também, depois que você disse "Você tem lindas pernas, quer sair com a gente?" na frente de todos, queria o quê? - Aiolia não parava de rir lembrando a cena de poucos minutos antes.

- Não tenho culpa por ser direto... e por ele ser gostoso muito menos! Mas ele ainda deve estar achando que foi pelo meu péssimo espanhol (1)!

- Você não deveria agir assim com ele Milo, parecia ser uma boa pessoa!

- E põe "boa pessoa" nisso – Bateu com o cotovelo no leonino e riam juntos.

- Definitivamente, não é mesmo! Já te falei, o cara é insuportável, acho que só a June mesmo consegue ser amiga daquele ali!

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Já encontrei com ele algumas vezes, meu irmão é amigo do Albiore, esqueceu? Mas isso não importa agora! Para onde vamos?

Milo convenceu os dois e acabaram indo para uma boate gay em Palermo, um tradicional bairro da cidade. Mu era arrastado pelo amigo para o táxi, Aiolia não se importava, preferia mulheres mas estava acostumado com aqueles ambientes, ele mesmo quem sugeriu o lugar para o novo amigo, já que Milo deixara claro sua preferência ao falar de Camus.

O lugar era muito bonito e bem freqüentado, com uma grande variedade de drinks, o que agradou bastante o escorpiano, que logo tratou de ficar "alegre" e sumir da vista dos dois. De vez em quando era visto encostado em alguma parede com alguma mão em seus cabelos ou alguns fios de cabelo em suas mãos (para não citar outras partes do corpo que as mãos _acidentalmente_ encontravam), mas Mu poderia jurar, a não ser que seu refrigerante estivesse "batizado", que pelo menos uma das dez vezes que viu Milo, ele nunca estava com o mesmo rapaz da vez anterior. Por outro lado Aiolia e Mu aproveitaram para conversar mais em uma sala de jogos no primeiro andar com mesas de sinuca, por estar somente os dois raramente algum homem abordava um deles, quando acontecia o leonino abraçava o ariano e diziam estar juntos, Mu ficou assustado na primeira vez mas gostou da atitude do outro, que depois, quando se separaram disse: "Desculpe, mas se não fizesse isso ele não iria embora". Quando finalmente encontraram Milo por volta de quatro horas da manhã, sozinho e muito bêbado, passando mal no banheiro, conseguiram convence-lo a voltar para o hotel com a desculpa que um ruivo esperava por ele em seu quarto.

Deixaram primeiro Aiolia em sua casa e seguiram no táxi para o hotel, Mu pagou a corrida deixando uma gorjeta para o motorista, afinal não fora fácil agüentar as cantorias de um Milo embriagado por todo caminho. Arrastou o amigo apoiado em seu ombro até o seu quarto, onde com muito esforço o fez subir as escadas e tirar as roupas enquanto enchia a banheira com água um pouco fria. A parte mais difícil nisso tudo foi conseguir por o escorpião no banho, depois de muita briga e de encharcar toda a roupa, Mu conseguiu. Cuidava do amigo com atenção, lavando seus cabelos com cheiro de fumo, bebida e suor daquele ambiente, enquanto ele fechava os olhos em um semi-sono, que trazia de volta algumas lembranças.

_- Por que escolheu estar aqui?_

_- Porque quero estar entre os melhores, acho que ainda tenho muito para aprender com você_

_- Você não imagina o quanto..._

Sentia o coração bater mais forte, os lábios umedecerem e um calor tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Saga... Chama o Saga, Mu!

- O que quer com o Saga essa hora, Milo? - Continuava enxaguando os cabelos loiros, tentando contornar a situação, sabia muito bem o que ele queria, _"sempre assim"_.

- Você sabe o que quero, chama o Saga agora, agora!

- Vou chamar, mas só se você tomar banho direito!

- Saga...

Já estava quase dormindo quando Mu conseguiu tira-lo da banheira, não era fácil, era mais baixo e mais magro que Milo, mas já estava acostumado, ele sempre aprontava e sempre era o ariano quem cuidava de tudo. Enrolou-o em uma toalha e depois na cama vestiu o pijama no loiro que pelo jeito havia perdido as forças e adormecera. Deitou-se no lado oposto da cama e dormiu rapidamente, estava cansado e sabia que não teria muito tempo de sono, afinal, já estava quase amanhecendo.

**-oOo-**

O despertador tocava no quarto mas ele já estava de pé na cozinha preparando um café forte, ainda pensava como sua paixão pela dança era grande ao ponto de agüentar cada coisa que lhe aparecia. A ultima foi após o seu show na noite anterior, quando um dos gregos que seu patrão apresentara e se dizia "seu mais novo aluno de tango" conseguiu fazer com que perdesse a paciência.

Depois do desjejum tomou um banho frio e se preparava pra sair, mas não conseguia entender porque aquele maldito grego irritante não saia de sua cabeça, pensou que talvez não o visse novamente, pelo que havia entendido só ficaria alguns dias na cidade e com certeza a idéia de fazer aulas de tango não passava de provocação gratuita. Pegou sua mochila com algumas coisas que precisaria naquele dia e seguiu para o ponto do ônibus que o levaria para a Andrômeda.

-oOo-

Mu estava no andar de baixo do quarto assistindo televisão enquanto tomava seu café da manhã que fora entregue pelo serviço de quarto, estava rindo dos pequenos duendes azuis quando ouviu Milo chegar descendo as escadas com uma aparência de quem ainda não havia acordado.

- Finalmente acordou! Bom dia Mi!

- Bom dia nada... dor de cabeça...

- Ficaria surpreso se não estivesse assim depois da noite passada!

- Noite passada... noite passada... O que eu fiz noite passada? Lembro que fomos naquela boate e...

- ...E você encheu a cara! Sem falar que te vi beijando vários garotos e depois eu e Aiolia tivemos que te carregar, também veio cantando músicas da Madonna no ouvido do taxista e chegando aqui tive que te arrastar até o quarto sozinho e te dar um banho...

- Hmm, até que não fui tão mal!

- ... e chamou pelo Saga a noite inteira!

-... - Milo ficou sério e seu rosto pálido, sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do amigo apoiando a testa nas mãos – Tem certeza? Não esta brincando?

- Você sabe que eu não brincaria com isso! - Falou baixo e apoiou uma das mãos nas costas do amigo – Continua gostando dele, não é?

- Sabe que nunca gostei e nunca vou gostar de alguém! Você não entende, é uma coisa de pele Mu, gostava de estar com ele, era tudo tão... tão...

- Eu sei como era Milo, mas você tem razão, não entendo mesmo como pode entregar-se à alguém que não goste, ainda mais para o Saga que nos trata como filhos!

- Talvez você ele veja mesmo dessa forma, mas quando meus pais... - Parou e respirou fundo, não queria mais continuar naquela conversa, não queria lembrar o seu passado – Esquece Mu, sabe que não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Não precisa dizer nada, mas agora come alguma coisa, vou procurar algum analgésico para você em minha mala! Se quiser pode desligar a TV, mas acho que "Los Pitufos" (2) vão te fazer rir um pouco! - Sorriu para o escorpiano que retribuiu, apesar do seu olhar triste.

**-oOo-**

- Bom dia! - Sussurrou para o homem que beijava suas costas. - Hmm, que horas são?

- Quase meio dia!

- JÁ? - Levantou-se com um pulo escapando dos braços do outro.

- O que você queria? Já estava amanhecendo quando fomos dormir!

- Não mandei você ter tanto fogo!

- Eu? Acho que não fui o único e você bem que gostou!

- Estava com saudades!

- Eu também! Mas acho melhor eu ir para casa, Aiolia deve estar pensando que fui seqüestrado!

- Ele saiu com os garotos, deve estar dormindo também! Fica aqui, almoce conosco!

- Melhor deixar para outro dia, não quero causar problemas para você e seus pupilos!

- Não será problema nenhum!

- Mas mesmo assim preciso voltar, saímos para jantar, melhor assim?

- Já que insiste! Mas será que ainda tem tempo para me dar mais um beijo?

Deitou seu corpo ainda nu sobre o amante, não seria problema perder mais alguns minutos com algo mais que um simples beijo.

**-oOo-**

- SHUN, ISAAC, pela última vez, vocês podem ficar quietos? - Camus já havia perdido toda sua paciência, que não era muito ampla, naquele dia e aqueles dois pareciam querer irrita-lo ainda mais. Estavam no ensaio da companha de ballet da escola e Camus era o responsável pelas aulas – Qual o problema agora?

- Não é nada senhor Camus, só estamos negociando nossos papéis.

- Não tem negociação Shun, já esta decidido! O Hyoga esta mais preparado e será o Príncipe Siegfried, June será Odette e ...

- Como sempre é a protegida dele! - Uma das bailarinas falou baixo para a outra mas o francês não deixou de ouvir.

- Você Hilda, será a Feiticeira Odile que tenta roubar o amor de Siegfried, Marin será a rainha, as outras serão Cisnes Brancos, e durantes os ensaios decidirei entre Shun e Isaac para ser o Mago Rothbart!

Os dois se olharam com raiva mas já era bastante comum entre eles, parecia haver uma enorme disputa entre os garotos pela atenção do Hyoga, um garoto russo que era o grande destaque masculino na companhia. Estavam ensaiando "O Lago dos Cisnes" de Tchaikovsky (3) que conta a história do jovem Príncipe Siegfried que se apaixona por Odette, uma rainha que foi transformada em um cisne por um feiticeiro malvado. Odette o explica que ela é destinada a permanecer como esta estranha criatura, até ser resgatada por um homem que a jure amor eterno.

A companhia era formada pelos melhores daquele lugar como Marin e June que também eram professoras de outras danças. Shun, Hyoga e Isaac eram os únicos garotos naquele grupo, o russo era um pouco quieto e bastante dedicado aos ensinamentos de Camus, mas os outros dois sempre tentavam desviar sua atenção com constantes brigas, o que muitas vezes aborrecia o professor francês.

- Camus, poderia vir aqui um minuto por favor? - Era Albiore que aparecia na porta chamando o ruivo.

- Claro – respondeu o outro e caminhava em direção à porta – Vocês continuem com os exercícios que passei, quando voltar não quero ninguém conversando, seja o que for! - Falou as últimas palavras olhando friamente para a dupla que sempre arranjava alguma confusão.

- Camus, o que vai fazer hoje a tarde?

- Pensei em ir trabalhar mais um pouco mas ainda não falei com June e...

- Ótimo! É bom que queira trabalhar, preciso de um favor seu esta semana – Viu que o rapaz olhava sem entender e resolveu ser direto no assunto – Lembra dos gregos que encontramos ontem a noite? Eles me ligaram agora e um deles quer aprender um pouco do tango durante os dias que irá passar de férias na cidade, gostaria que você assumisse as aulas particulares, June pode te ajudar.

- Mas eu... desculpe mas quem ensina tango aqui é o senhor.

- Você esta tão capacitado quanto eu, confio em você – botou a mão nos ombros do ruivo e sorriu, mas logo virou e saiu jogando mais algumas palavras – Hoje está marcado para às 15:30, depois vocês combinam os outros horários, aproveite, estão pagando muito bem!

Realmente era uma boa proposta, por ser uma aula particular ele ganharia setenta porcento do valor pago, mas não gostou da idéia ao pensar que provavelmente teria que aturar o loiro marrento que conhecera na noite anterior depois da sua apresentação, apesar disso, não poderia recusar, Albiore confiava nele e ele dependia disso, era por essa confiança que ele chegou onde estava e conseguia manter-se na cidade e além do mais, sempre desejou dar aulas de tango que eram religiosamente ministradas pelo argentino, exceto em raras ocasiões como algum compromisso, doença ou problemas mais sérios, onde Camus assumia.

**-oOo-**

- Tudo feito, liguei pra ele e podemos ir lá hoje, 15:30!

Milo já estava bem melhor depois do café da manhã, o seu mal humor e a dor de cabeça pareciam nem existir mais depois que voltou ao quarto e lembrou do cartão que Albiore lhe entregara com o telefone de sua escola.

- Você tá maluco Milo! Quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Gostei do ruivinho e você sabe que consigo tudo que eu quero, só uma aula e no final ele vai estar caindo aos meus pés. Falei com o amigo do Saga que queria algumas aulas, mas somente com o tal do Camus! não vou perder tempo, depois que conseguir eu procuro o próximo alvo da viagem!

- Alvo? Não falo mais nada! Quero ver o que o Saga vai falar dessas "aulinhas".

- Bem lembrado, estou com fome, já esta na hora do almoço! Vamos procurar ele, assim eu conto tudo e depois vou "bailar con el pelirrojo" (4) - Saiu da cama fingindo alguns passos de dança enquanto pegava uma roupa para trocar e sair a procura de Saga.

**-oOo-**

Aiolos havia saído à pouco tempo e saga ainda estava enrolado em uma toalha com os cabelos molhados quando Milo bateu na porta chamando seu nome.

- Bom que acordaram, já ia ligar para o quarto de vocês, alias, podiam ter feito o mesmo antes de ficar batendo aqui na porta!

- Ouvir um "Bom dia" primeiro não seria melhor, Saga?

-Ah, me desculpe, Mu! Boa tarde!

- Ihh, papai acordou mal-humorado hoje! - Dessa vez era Milo quem falava brincando com o geminiano, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele homem que estava apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura, ele observou o conhecido corpo dos pés à cabeça, até que reparou que havia um cheiro de cigarro no quarto e sabia que ele só fumava em duas ocasiões: Ou estava muito irritado, ou após o sexo, mas não podia ser aquilo, não era possível. Ficou um pouco sério e tentou continuar a conversa – O que fez ontem a noite? Você e seu amigo saíram?

- Voltei para o Hotel. Vou me vestir e vamos sair para almoçar logo – Saga estava frio em suas palavras, sabia que Milo estava desconfiando de algo pelo jeito irônico ao falar, mas não queria tocar no assunto agora, Mu já estava olhando desconfiado para os dois e preferiu cortar o assunto. Logo Saga vestiu-se e logo foram para um restaurante próximo enquanto Mu contava sobre a noite passada e como teve que levar o amigo de volta ao quarto, claro que omitindo o que aconteceu durante o banho.

**-oOo-**

Após o almoço Mu e Milo pegaram um táxi até a Andrômeda, Saga achou uma boa idéia Milo aprender a dançar mas não quis ir junto, combinaram de voltar logo após a aula pois no fim da tarde eles iriam juntos para a bienal.

- Ainda estou com fome!

- Também, quase não encostou na comida!

- Vocês sabem que não como carne e foram logo para uma churrascaria!

- Você tem que gostar mais de comida "normal", Muzito!

- Mas eu gosto, desde que não seja nenhum animal morto!

- Fresco!

Os dois discutiam, mas sempre brincando um pouco pelo caminho, até que o veículo parou, Milo pagou a corrida e entraram na escola de dança. O lugar era simples mas muito bonito. Era um casarão antigo, na entrada havia uma espécie de sala de espera bem decorada com móveis rústicos e um belo tapete, mais ao fundo na parede havia um grande armário com algumas mochilas em suas divisórias, que servia para os alunos guardarem seus pertences, uma escada mostrava que não acabava ali, havia mais coisas no segundo andar e ao lado era possível ver, através de uma parte de vidro, uma ampla sala com piso de madeira e um grande espelho na parede.

- Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-los? - Uma moça ruiva muito bonita apareceu e cumprimentou os jovens.

- Boa tarde senhorita! Sou Milo, falei com o Sr. Albiore hoje pela manhã e vim fazer uma aula de tango, ele esta?

- Ahh, então você é o garoto grego? Só um instante, o Albiore saiu mas vou chamar o Camus que será seu professor. Fique a vontade, sou Marin, também sou professora aqui!

"Perfeito" Milo pensou com um sorriso ao ouvir o nome do ruivo e Mu ainda se perguntava o que estava fazendo naquele lugar.

Instantes depois ela voltou acompanhada do ruivo, Milo ficou sem palavras. Ele não estava tão elegante como na noite anterior mas sem dúvidas estava muito bonito. Os longos cabelos estava soltos e davam uma aparência diferente ao seu rosto, usava uma camiseta sem mangas branca um pouco justa ao corpo, marcando alguns músculos em seu peito, a calça preta era um pouco larga, mas o tecido fino marcava bem suas pernas e outras coisas mais, que o grego fez questão de reparar, até mesmo o tênis preto que ele usava Milo observou.

- Boa tarde, então são os novos alunos?

- Na verdade só eu, o Mu veio apenas me acompanhar.

- Prazer em revê-lo, parabéns novamente pela apresentação de ontem! - Mu estendeu a mão, o francês retribuiu mas continuava a olhar de uma forma estranha para Milo, que estava sorrindo de lado, o ariano sabia como aquela expressão indicava perigo.

- Não vamos perder tempo, sigam-me por favor. O francês olhou para Milo dos pés à cabeça e foi para a escada em direção à uma sala no segundo andar, seguido pelos dois para dar início a aula, ainda estava contrariado, mas só poderia torcer para o grego não ser tão irritante como na noite anterior, "É só uma hora Camus, depois ele vai embora... Só por hoje, depois ele vai desistir de ter entrado em sua aula!".

* * *

(1) O idioma oficial é o espanhol (ou castelhano, como os argentinos preferem chamá-lo), língua materna da grande maioria dos argentinos.

(2) Os Smurfs. Sim, o programa ainda passa na Argentina!

(3)O Lago dos Cisnes é baseado em um conto de fadas alemão, é um ballet em quatro atos, com a música de Piotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Conta a história do jovem Príncipe Siegfried, que se apaixona por Odette, uma rainha que foi transformada em um cisne por um feiticeiro malvado. Odette o explica que ela é destinada a permanecer como esta estranha criatura, até ser resgatada por um homem que jure amor eterno a ela.

Encantado com a beleza dela, o Príncipe promete jurar amor eterno ao mundo. Mas logo em seguida, na festa em sua homenagem por seu 21º aniversário ele é enganado pelo feiticeiro, von Rothbart, declarando seu amor por Odile, uma gêmea malvada de Odette, o levando a jurar amor por ela. Quando ele se deu por si, correu de volta ao lago. Lá ele combate Von Rothbart e destrói seu poder e assim os apaixonados podem ficar juntos e felizes para sempre.

Normalmente a mesma bailarina faz os papéis principais de Odette/Odile, mas para encaixar melhor na história decidi diferenciar!

(4) "Dançar com o ruivo"

**Curiosidades:**

Existem diferentes estilos de tango. O tango-canção, tango canyengue, o tango milonga, tango romanzae, tango valsa, o tango jazz... Hoje em dia é possível até encontrar estilos como tango rock e eletrotango, ou tango eletrônico, foi principalmente neste último que me inspirei para esta fic, acho que combina com esses dois, é um estilo que mantém toda a sensualidade do tango e ao mesmo tempo é moderno. É o grande "culpado" pelos jovens argentinos adquirirem novamente o gosto por essa dança. Quem se interessar em conhecer, recomendo os trabalhos do Bajofondo, Carlos Libedinsky (Narcotango), Gotan Project (eles que popularizaram o estilo) e o Tanghetto.

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar queria pedir mil desculpas por demorar tano com esse capítulo, mas com a correria de volta as aulas e procura de estágio tomava um pouco meu tempo, sem falar na falta de inspiração pra organizar as idéias por aqui! Juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo, onde o Miluxo vai finalmente investir no "alvo" dele e mais alguns personagens vão aparecer para aumentar as confusões e romances nas terras Porteñas! Nos próximos capítulos vou contar um pouco mais do passado de Milo e Mu e como conheceram Saga.

Como disse no capítulo anterior, a minha idéia é que o título de cada capítulo seja nome de uma música de tango. O deste capítulo, "Solo por hoy" foi bem difícil de escolher, mas acabei me decidindo por este por causa das últimas palavras do Camus, eu estava querendo usar mais a frente, mas vai ficar assim agora! A música é de Carlos Libedinsky no CD Narcotango 2, é muito bonita, eu recomendo pára quem desejar ouvir e conhecer!

Gostaria de agradeces os reviews: Theka Tsukishiro , Haina Aquarius-sama, Mussha, Paty, e gota gelada! Obrigada também para aqueles que leram e não deixaram review!

Espero que gostem e colaborem para deixar uma ariana carente feliz, deixando review neste novo capítulo!! Obrigada pela leitura.


	3. Tango Azul

_Anda  
Dança comigo este tango_

_Cola o teu corpo juntinho ao meu  
Num contacto intenso de posse mutua  
Faz-me rodopiar incessantemente  
Ao som melódico do ritmo apaixonante  
Dos instrumentos orquestrais  
Coloca a tua mão trémula  
No meu desnudo dorso, a compasso  
Num bailado pleno de fascinação  
Rodopiamos mais e mais  
Numa embriaguez insana_

_Já não sentimos o chão  
Deslizamos….  
Suspensos dos acordes nostálgicos_

_Teu rosto aproxima-se do meu  
Ensandeces-me com o olhar  
Nossos corpos continuam  
Rodopiando em rituais de sedução  
Alienados do que os rodeia  
Unidos na mais forte tentação…_

_Anda  
Dança comigo este tango _

(Liliana Maciel)

**Capítulo 3 – Tango Azul**

O segundo andar seguia o mesmo estilo do primeiro, piso de madeira e um ambiente rústico, mas não havia muita decoração, apenas um corredor e quatro portas, entraram na primeira. Era uma sala de dança pequena, mas não faltava o espelho em uma das paredes, e em um canto um armário pequeno acomodava um aparelho de som e diversos CDs. Era usada para turmas pequenas e aulas particulares, não havia janelas, apenas dutos de ventilação e refrigeração.

- Antes de começar gostaria de trocar algumas palavras – Na verdade não tinha menor vontade de conversar com aquele garoto, mas era costume do lugar e precisava seguir a rotina de aulas - Como já deve saber, eu me chamo Camus e serei seu professor, junto com minha parceira June. Você é o Sr. Milo, estou certo?

- Pra você sou qualquer coisa, mas esquece o "senhor", Camus!

- Tudo bem, Milo. - Tentou esconder sua irritação com o jeito do grego falar e pior, sorrir – Gostaria de saber, por que decidiu fazer aulas de tango?

- Por causa de você é claro!

Mu que estava encostado na parede observando tudo, fechou os olhos e bateu com a mão na testa, não acreditava como a cara-de-pau do amigo aumentava a cada dia. Também viu que Camus não estava gostando nada daquilo e parecia prestes à explodir.

- Ele quis dizer que nós gostamos muito da sua apresentação ontem e por isso ele decidiu aprender a dançar também! Não é Mi?

- Não Mu, eu gostei do Camus mesmo! - Sorriu maliciosamente olhando para o professor que só ficava mais irritado.

- Fico grato que tenha apreciado Mu, é este mesmo seu nome? - O outro parecia ser mais sensato, aproveitou isso para fugir do assunto, agora estava desesperado para que a hora realmente voasse. - Milo, você tem alguma experiência anterior na dança?

- Eu não! Sou virgem, você vai ter que ir com bastante calma comigo para não machucar... vai que eu torço meu pé!

"Por mim eu torcia logo sua cabeça, grego!". Respirou fundo para não socar o loiro, como ele podia ser tão inconveniente em tão pouco tempo?

- Pelo que sei estão na cidade apenas de férias, quantos dias ainda pretendem ficar?

- Nove. - Desta vez Mu apressou-se em responder para evitar qualquer gracinha do amigo.

- É pouco tempo para aprender a dançar, mas farei o possível. Creio que você possa aprender alguns dos movimentos básicos do tango mas isso vai depender da sua dedicação.

A voz de Camus era robótica. Ele olhava para o relógio na parede a cada segundo, desejando que o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível, mas não adiantava, nem ele mesmo sabia explicar o que fazia ficar descontrolado.

- Não me importa o quanto vou aprender, desde que..

Milo interrompeu sua frase ao ver June abrindo a porta com um largo sorriso, que foi imediatamente retribuído por ele e também fez o francês respirar aliviado por não estar mais sozinho naquela situação constrangedora, não tão só na verdade pois Mu estava lá também, mas era tão calmo que não fazia diferença.

- Agora que você chegou podemos começar! Este é o Milo, deve lembrar dele, estava com seu pai na noite passada. Milo, como já sabe June é minha parceira e vai nos ajudar nas aulas.

- Encantado, _señorita_! - Milo fez uma divertida reverência e tomou a mão direita da loira beijando-a, arrancando mais um belo sorriso da garota e um olhar torto do francês.

- Milo, vou começar com o primeiro e mais simples movimento do tango, a _camiñada_, como o próprio nome diz, é o andar - puxou a parceira pela mão, ficando de frente para ela e segurando-a pelo antebraço - Observe bem como estou fazendo, quero que faça o mesmo.

Poucos instantes depois Milo já estava seguindo corretamente o que Camus ensinara, segurava June pelos braços e deslocavam-se juntos pela sala, para trás e para frente e alguns passos depois para os lados. June estava adorando o jeito divertido do escorpiano que fazia várias caras e bocas quando um pisava no pé do outro ou quando Camus reclamava que algo estava errado.

- Acho que você já entendeu este movimento, agora podemos inserir as características do tango nele - As palavras do professor pareciam ter sido retiradas de algum freezer naquele momento, até mesmo quando pegou de volta a garota para novas instruções - Primeiro, você não vai dançar segurando sua dama pelos braços e no tango a forma que você a abraça é fundamental para uma boa dança, deve-se manter firme e segura-la próximo à escápula (1) e ela vai te segurar próximo à nuca ou pelo braço, dependendo do movimento. Isso tudo é muito importante Milo, você não deve perder nunca o contato do seu tórax com o da dama, é aqui que a condução acontece - Milo prestava atenção em cada palavra de Camus, mas não conteve um sorriso maldoso ao ver a mão de Camus deslizando pelo peito enquanto falava as últimas palavras – E não esqueça, olho no olho! Não deve dançar olhando para o chão como esta fazendo, o contato visual é muito importante!

Voltou a praticar os passos com a loira mas dessa vez abraçados, tentando manter a postura que por sorte era bem mais fácil para os homens, já que para a dama, ela deveria estar sempre com o peso do corpo na ponta dos pés e ligeiramente inclinada, usando como apoio apenas o tórax do cavalheiro, um dos motivos deste contato entre ambos ser tão importante. Camus logo explicou como os pés deveriam estar posicionados e não demoraram muito para iniciar o passo básico, ele não queria admitir, mas Milo como aluno era muito bom, pegava tudo muito rápido e executava muito bem os movimentos ensinados, June não parava de soltar elogios, que eram agradecidos com beijos no rosto e frases como "_só estou conseguindo porque tenho uma bela mulher me ajudando!_". O francês não sabia dizer porque aquilo o aborrecia tanto.

- Milo, você esta ótimo, mas tenta deslizar mais pelo chão, entende? - Desta vez era June que tentava ensinar, já que percebeu o humor do parceiro bastante alterado - Tenta passar apenas o peito e a ponta dos pés pelo chão enquanto desloca, é como se estivesse fazendo carinho no chão sabe?

- Ahh sei! Mas nunca me importei em fazer carinho no chão, "Ju", tem tanta coisa melhor!

- Eu sei, mas você se acostuma! - ela ria pelas brincadeiras e pela intimidade que o outro já a tratava - Você vai ver, tangueiro é carente mesmo, você vai sempre "fazer carinho" no chão, no parceiro, seja onde for!

- Hmmm, bom saber! - Fuzilou o ruivo mais uma vez com o olhar, fazendo a garota rir mais ainda.

- É verdade, por ter esses movimentos sensuais que a dança por muito tempo era quase que proibida - Camus voltou a falar mas não demonstrava emoção nenhuma em sua voz, como sempre.

- Proibida?

- Sim, era considerada uma dança vulgar para nós mulheres, já que praticamente nasceu nos bordéis. Antigamente as mulheres que dançavam o tango eram na maioria as prostitutas, por isso era visto tão mal pela sociedade a mulher dançar, mas era bastante comum naquela época os homens dançarem entre si.

- Sério? - Camus já não agüentava as fuziladas que Milo lhe dava com os olhos, mas esta última pareceu a pior de todas, o brilho nos olhos e a maldade estampada em seus lábios nunca ficaram tão evidentes - Então por que não me ensina um pouquinho desse tango clássico Kamy?

- É CAMUS! E não tenho porque te ensinar isso Milo, os tempos já mudaram bastante e você já esta aprendendo a conduzir bem com a June, não precisa da minha ajuda para isso!

- Claro que tem porque me ensinar _Kamy_! Eu sou o aluno e eu escolho o que quero aprender, acho que a Ju não vai se importar, não é?

- Não tenho nada com isso!

- Milo as coisas não são assim, é melhor continuar com ela, June já dança a bastante tempo, nada melhor que aprender a conduzir com uma dama já experiente que pode te orientar melhor e falar em que precisa melhorar!

- Ahh, se esse era o problema esta resolvido, eu quero aprender a dançar Kamy, não ligo de ser a dama, pode ser o homem da relação se quiser, eu não me importo! - June não conseguia parar de rir e até mesmo Mu que estava quieto o tempo todo procurava desesperadamente um lugar para fugir daquela sala o mais rápido possível.

- Milo eu...

- Sem desculpa, vai, me ensina! - Chegou perto do professor e o abraçou como June fazia quando estava com ele, "_quase pendurada pelo meu pescoço_" o escorpiano dizia. - Agora sou sua dama, fica quieto, me ensina e aproveita! - Falou quase em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido do ruivo.

- Camus não custa nada, não me importo, se o Milo faz tanta questão ensina logo pra ele!

O aquariano sentia-se derrotado, não encontrava mais nenhuma desculpa para fugir daquela situação, não podia deixar de pensar em como sentia-se estranho ao ser abraçado daquela forma por Milo e pelas palavras dele, ou por como foram ditas, por sentir a textura macia da mão dele entre seus dedos finos, sentir como era bom abraçar o corpo dele, mesmo que por uma certa obrigação pela pose da dança, sentir o calor percorrer seu corpo pelo olhar e o sorriso dele... NﾃO! Em que estava pensando? Ele não suportava aquele grego irritante, queria distância, qualquer pensamento bom com ele ou sobre ele deveria ser cortado, mas não estava fácil!

Os vinte minutos restantes da aula foram um pouco calmos. Camus ensinou tudo novamente para Milo, que ficou estranhamente quieto, mas dessa vez como uma "dama" deveria fazer e apesar da dificuldade ser maior ele também aprendeu rápido e milagrosamente não fez nenhuma brincadeira com o francês que estava completamente tenso e sem graça por estar tão junto ao loiro.

- Nosso tempo acabou - Afastou-se o mais rápido possível assim que ouviu os últimos acordes da música que dançavam livre, "Tango Azul" do Gotan Project, era mais rápida que as anteriores, mas Milo gostou bastante do estilo tango eletrônico.

- Já? Foi tão rápido! Logo agora que eu estava aprendendo a ser uma dama - Brincou, rodopiando, passando uma mão pelos cabelos e jogando-a para o alto depois, tentando imitar uma mulher

- E que bela dama Mi! Vou ficar com inveja, assim você logo vai disputar comigo! - Todos riram, menos Camus é claro.

- June, pode leva-los até a saída por favor? Eu vou ficar por aqui pensando naquela coreografia que tenho que terminar!

- Ai! Não precisa me expulsar também _tio Kamy_, já estava de saída mesmo! Mas não precisa chorar, amanhã eu volto! - Deu uma piscadela e um sorriso para o aquariano e saiu seguido por Mu!

- Mas amanhã é domingo!

- É mesmo... Mas o Albiore é um cara legal, sei que ele não vai se importar em abrir a escola só para você me dar aula! Até amanhã Kamy!

- Pela última vez... É CAMUS!

Saíram da sala e as risadas de Milo e June só foram abafadas quando a porta fechou sozinha deixando o francês isolado na sala, estava mais que confuso com tudo, sentou-se encostado em uma parede e afundou a cabeça entre seus joelhos dobrados, seus cabelos caindo e cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ficou alguns minutos refletindo ao som das músicas que tocavam ainda baixo no CD player e por mais que tentasse não parava de pensar em Milo com todo seu corpo, lindos olhos azuis, pele macia, sorriso e lábios que tiravam qualquer um do sério, o perfume cítrico em seu pescoço misturado ao aroma doce em seus cabelos deixado por algum shampoo... céus, não podia, definitivamente não podia pensar naquilo! Ouviu a porta abrir novamente de surpresa e viu June entrando, sempre sorrindo, como ela conseguia?

- Levanta logo daí! Pensei que tinha uma coreografia para criar!

- Tenho, mas vou deixar para depois, só estava descansando um pouco!

- Sei... Não me engana Camus Beauchamps! Sabe, estava pensando em sair e tomar um chocolate quente, vem comigo?

- Não acho uma boa idéia, você sabe, eu...

- Não sei, você acabou de dizer que vai trabalhar depois e não adianta dizer que esta sem dinheiro, hoje é por minha conta, nem adianta reclamar!

- Tudo bem, acho que não adianta discutir contigo falando que esse não é problema!

- Não mesmo!

**-oOo-**

Os dois amigos logo saíram da Andrômeda e pegaram um táxi para o hotel, teriam pouco tempo para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de encontrar com Saga na hora marcada, sabiam que Aiolos havia combinado de buscá-los no hotel para irem juntos até à bienal.

- Ele já esta na minha mão, Mu! É hoje, você vai ver!

- Eu não acho, ele parecia muito irritado com você, isso sim!

- Você é ingênuo para essas coisas! Ele não estava irritado, só não queria assumir que me desejava, esta louquinho por mim!

- Mais convencido que você impossível, Mi! - O ariano tentava não rir do amigo, mas era impossível.

- Sou apenas realista... Você diz isso porque não sentiu como ele me abraçava, estava até tremendo de emoção!

- Ta bom, vou fingir que acredito!

- Você vai ver hoje a noite, a June garantiu que consegue convencer o ruivinho a sair com a gente hoje, já estou com o telefone dela e assim que sair daquela bienal vamos encontra-los!

- Ahh não! Boate de novo não!

- Relaxa, não vamos para nenhuma boate... não hoje!

Os dois discutiram mais alguns detalhes sobre o "plano de ataque" de Milo e logo chegaram ao hotel, Mu logo correu pelas escadas no quarto para ser o primeiro a tomar banho, sabia como o outro demorava para fazê-lo e sempre atrasavam, mas hoje ele não queria perder a hora, estava ansioso com o evento e sentia que teria alguma grande surpresa por lá.

**-oOo-**

Após trocar os trajes de dança por roupas comuns (Não que fosse tão comum usar camiseta sem manga em um tempo frio como Camus fazia), June finalmente conseguiu arrasta-lo para um Café próximo à escola. Caminharam em silêncio até o local, ele normalmente era de poucas palavras, não falava muito além do perguntado e ela procurava entender o que estava acontecendo ao amigo, embora já soubesse que era culpa de um certo loiro. Escolheram uma mesa reservada, o local era pequeno e acolhedor, não estava cheio naquele horário, mas mesmo assim Camus correu para uma mesa em um canto afastado das outras pessoas que ali estavam e pediram dois chocolates quentes com _alfajor_.

- Pode começar a me contar o motivo da sua cara mais emburrada que o normal Cam!

- Hm? - Estava distraído observando os quadros na parede que sua mente demorou para entender a pergunta – Ah sim, não estou emburrado June, apenas cansado, já é sábado e a semana foi bastante corrida.

- Sua voz não me engana, mas já entendi que, como sempre, você não quer me contar seus problemas!

- Mas já disse, não aconteceu nada! - Fingiu um sorriso.

- Eu já entendi – June sorriu de volta, mas ao contrário de Camus era sincera ao fazê-lo – Eu estava pensando como é engraçado... Você é o meu melhor amigo, meu confidente, desde que começamos a dançar e passar o dia quase todo juntos, eu tenho um carinho por você, ninguém mais sabe tanta coisa de mim ou me conhece tão bem como você... E até hoje eu quase nada sei da sua vida, você parece um iceberg, não só por ser frio, mas porque eu não conheço nem 10 porcento de você, tá tudo escondido Cam!

- Eu... Me desculpe, mas não tem nada interessante em minha vida!

- Com certeza tem! E teria muito mais se você não fugisse assim do mundo! Raramente sai quando te convido, pouco sorri, e se te vi sair com alguém mais de uma vez foi muito! - A loira segurou a mão dele e continuava com seu sorriso doce e sincero – Não estou brigando com você, mas abre os olhos, vai ser melhor!

Permaneceram alguns instantes em silêncio, Camus sabia que ela dizia a verdade embora ele jamais admitisse. Desde que largou a vida na França e encontrou seu refúgio em Buenos Aires vivia fechado em seu mundo, não queria magoar nem causar mágoas, já havia decepcionado bastante seus pais por seguir suas escolhas, depois de algum tempo convenceu-se de que era melhor viver isolado, assim não poderia ferir ninguém, nem a ele mesmo. Sabia muito bem do carinho que June tinha por ele mas por viver em seu casulo não demonstrava o quanto também gostava dela, sabia também que podia confiar na garota mas não conseguia. Seu mundo estava fechado.

- Estou bem, não fica preocupada! Mas me fala de você, já não ficamos conversando assim há algum tempo! - Fugiu do assunto rapidamente.

- Esta tudo ótimo, tranquei o Shun na sala e passamos uma noite inteira de amor!

- Sério?

- Claro que não Cam... Já desisti dele, não adianta, ele não demonstra nenhum interesse por mim! - Apesar do leve riso a voz não escondia sua mágoa – Parece só ter olhos para o Hyoga!

- Mas o Hyoga também não parece estar interessado nele, é sempre tão dedicado aos ensaios...

- Esta enganado! Ele te admira muito, me disse uma vez que queria ser como você, por isso é tão dedicado, mas já cansei de ver os dois muito próximos e em situações estranhas fora das aulas, não só com o Shun, mas com o Isaac também!

- Eu sempre achei que aquelas freqüentes brigas tinham uma razão maior!

- Só você não percebeu ainda! Mas apesar de tudo, nunca vimos o Hyoga de fato com nenhum dos dois mas eu acho que a relação dele é com o Shun, já a Marin, ela ainda não acredita que aquela semana que o Hyoga e o Isaac foram para Bariloche não foi apenas uma "viagem escolar"!

- Eu nunca havia percebido...

- Então, agora vê que quando falo para sair mais um pouco com a gente não estou exagerando? Todos já perceberam isso!

- Vamos lá! Aproveita que hoje é sábado, vou a um pub com as garotas, por que não vai com a gente? Vai ser divertido e não vamos trabalhar hoje à noite, vamos!

- Tudo bem, não resisto ao pedido de uma amiga, mas se não se importar prefiro voltar cedo para casa!

- Sem problemas! Só espero que não comece a nevar já que você vai sair de casa hoje!

Riram juntos e conversaram um pouco mais, ela sabia que mais tarde encontrariam o grego, mas nada comentou para não fazer o amigo mudar de idéia. June percebeu logo o interesse de Milo e achou que Camus devia mesmo sair com alguém, então por que não tentar?

**-oOo-**

Depois de vários minutos de atraso por parte de Milo, que já estava preparado para o "ataque ao ruivinho" após a bienal, ele e Mu foram até a entrada do Hotel onde Saga e os irmãos já esperavam conversando junto ao carro.

Estavam sim atrasados mas cada minuto que Milo gastou valeu a pena, ele estava realmente muito bonito em uma camisa preta com mangas, justa no corpo e uma calça xadrez clara que caia muito bem em suas pernas, um sapa-tênis, o casaco branco que carregava no ombro e os cabelos que já estavam secos e soltos, com as ondas bem modeladas, completavam o visual. Já Mu, usava uma calça preta camisa com alguns desenhos abstratos, um casaco aberto por cima da blusa e tênis, Milo era extremamente vaidoso e Mu era lindo em sua simplicidade.

O escorpiano olhou torto para Aiolos que estava muito próximo ao Saga, mas foi logo falar com Aiolia, havia gostado bastante do garoto na noite passada, mas infelizmente estivera bêbado maior parte do tempo e pouco conversaram. Mu também abraçou o leonino e logo entraram no carro onde foram conversando animadamente com destino ao evento.

* * *

(1) A escápula é um osso grande e chato, localizado na parte superior das costas, é um osso par, encontrado tanto no lado esquerdo quanto no direito. É na altura da escápula que o cavalheiro deve encaixar a mão ao abraçar a dama durante a dança.

**Curiosidades:**

Originariamente, o tango nasce no final do século XIX de uma mistura de vários ritmos provenientes dos subúrbios de Buenos Aires. Esteve associado desde o princípio com bordéis e cabarés, âmbito de contenção da população imigrante massivamente masculina. Devido a que só as prostitutas aceitariam esse baile, em seus começos era comum que o tango fosse dançado por um casal de homens.

Mas o tango como dança não se limitou às zonas baixas ou a seus ambientes próximos. Estendeu-se também aos bairros proletários e passou a ser aceito "nas melhores famílias", principalmente depois que a dança teve sucesso na Europa.

A melodia provinha de flauta, violino e violão, sendo que a flauta foi posteriormente substituída pelo "bandoneon" (espécie de sanfona). Os imigrantes acrescentaram ainda todo o seu ar nostálgico e melancólico e desse modo o tango foi se desenvolvendo e adquirindo um sabor único.

**N/A:**

Quero primeiro pedir desculpas pela demora mas acabei mais enrolada do que normalmente fio neste mês! Também sei que ficou um pouco menor que o outro e alguém vai querer brigar comigo já que não detalhei tanto a cena dos dois dançando, mas logo tem mais, bem mais!! No próximo novos personagens aparecem e ... Vocês vão descobrir! Muahuahaua!

Queria agradecer todos os reviews que recebi: Mussha, Haina Aquarius-sama, Prajna Alaya, gota gelada, Drika, Theka Tsukishiro, cle, Karol Uchiha (obrigada pelas mensagens cobrando atualização da fic também!), Athenas de Aries e graziele. Já respondi todas mas se por algum problema alguém não recebeu a resposta só avisar que mando novamente! Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que continuem gostando da fic!

Para os tímidos que não deixaram review mas estão acompanhando, obrigada também!

O título "Tango Azul" foi inspirado na música do Gotan Project, a música citada durante a aula deles. (O motivo é bobo, como "azul" normalmente é cor de meninos e nesse eles dançam... ;P)

Queria agradecer especialmente a Theka! Por me aturar nas idéias loucas pra essa fic no msn e betar este capítulo! Obrigada amiga!! (PS: Leiam as fics dela xD)

Até o próximo capítulo!!


	4. Mejor Así

_Ao som do Tango entrelaçados,  
Ao som de amantes disfarçados,  
Sensuais carícias cobiçados  
Por mil olhos embeiçados.__  
__  
Em cada impedimento um pagamento,  
Em cada movimento um sentimento,  
Do gemido da viola o sofrimento,  
O desejo pede aprofundamento._

_A luz e o espaço esquartejo,  
Ao som do Tango te desejo,  
E em rodopio te manejo,  
E sobre a lua tudo vejo._

_Ao som do Tango te seduzo,  
Onde cada passo é selvagem,  
Danço num passo confuso,  
Pois tudo em ti é vertigem _

(Autor Desconhecido)

**Capítulo 4 – Mejor Así**

Era no Centro, não muito longe ao hotel, que acontecia a XI Bienal Internacional de Arquitetura de Buenos Aires, o evento reunia personalidades de todo o mundo não apenas na arquitetura, mas também na engenharia, design e artes. Saga como um excelente e respeitado profissional estava sempre presente, é claro, adorava viajar e aquele era mais um pretexto para estar naquela cidade junto com seu velho amigo que tanto apreciava a companhia.

Sentado no banco dianteiro com o cotovelo apoiado na janela e seu rosto em sua mão, sorriu admirando o motorista e suas belas feições, realmente, era muito bom estar com ele novamente! Não amava Aiolos, definitivamente não, mas existia um carinho mútuo além de uma forte tensão sexual, desde os tempos em que os dois eram apenas estudantes e namorados, mesmo que por pouco tempo, seria uma relação perfeita se não fosse pela falta do essencial: Amor.

Amor, uma palavra, duas sílabas, quatro letras, tão simples, mas por que era tão complicado? Por um instante parou de olhar o sagitariano e fitou Milo discretamente pelo espelho do quebra-sol, o garoto com um sorriso contagiante, divertia-se contando piadas para Aiolia e Mu e não percebeu o gesto de Saga. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura, eles jamais entenderiam, nem ele mesmo sabia explicar o tipo de homem que era. Estava tão mareado em seus pensamentos que só percebeu que haviam chegado e o carro estava devidamente estacionado quando ouviu o som da porta traseira ao ser aberta, a mão de Aiolos tocar sua coxa e a doce voz que dizia "terra chamando!"

Seguiram juntos até a entrada do evento mas logo estavam separados. Milo puxava Aiolia pelo braço direto para a área onde os trabalhos estavam expostos, seguidos por um Mu completamente irritado e enciumado com a falta de atenção do amigo, enquanto Saga e Aiolos permaneciam em um dos estandes de livros técnicos localizados junto à entrada do evento.

- Ainda não perdeu sua compulsão por eles? - Aiolos ria ao ver Saga folheando um livro sobre estruturas metálicas, sabia que o geminiano era fissurado por esses desde criança e até havia construído uma pequena biblioteca em sua casa, onde passava seus momentos de lazer.

- Não tem como, isso já é mais forte que eu...!

**-oOo-**

- Você tinha que ver a cara dele, já estava mais vermelho que os cabelos! - Milo gargalhava contando pela milésima vez para Aiolia sobre sua "maravilhosa aula com o ruivinho gostoso", como ele tanto fazia questão de dizer.

- E depois de tudo você ainda acha que ele te quer?

- É claro! Você vai ver hoje à noite, a loirinha já me ligou avisando que conseguiu convence-lo a ir com a gente, é só chegar junto e... - Milo apertou as próprias bochechas, fechou os olhos e ficou dando beijinhos no ar.

- Você é patético Milo...

A voz que até então permanecia calada foi ouvida, mas não soava calma como de costume, mas sim fria e rancorosa. Os gregos entreolharam-se chocados, Mu estava sério e com uma aparência furiosa, os dois ainda pensaram se ele estava brincando, mas pelos seus olhos e o vermelho em seu rosto, concluíram que definitivamente não.

- Como?

- Patético! Idiota! Chato! Preciso dizer mais alguns adjetivos ou já entendeu?

- Mu? Você...

- Isso mesmo _Milo_! O Camus não tez fez nada, muito menos "te quer", quando você vai parar de olhar só para o seu umbigo e pensar nos outros?

- Você surtou Mu? - O tom da voz de Milo já estava mais alto e firme, durante todos os anos que conhecia o amigo nunca o viu agir de forma tão agressiva, mesmo quando deu motivos para isso.

- Não! Só cansei do seu jeito estúpido! Você se acha o máximo, o gostoso, o dono do mundo, mas na verdade, não é nada e não tem nada na vida, ou será que já esqueceu, Milo?! Dá pra um cara só pra ter essa boa vida e não respeita ninguém, você é sujo e...

Mu teria continuado sua frase se não fosse pelo soco que atingiu seu rosto. Milo partiu para cima dele, derrubando-o no chão, travando uma briga e assustando as pessoas confusas em volta, que nada entendiam daqueles gritos em grego. "Repete se for homem" o escorpião enfurecido gritava enquanto batia nele, que em posição desfavorecida apenas tentava defender-se. Não demorou e logo dois seguranças chegaram, um segurou Mu, mas Milo só foi controlado pelo outro com a ajuda de Aiolia.

- Mu, sai daqui por favor! - O leonino pedia quase em desespero enquanto tentava segurar Milo, que agora dava chutes no ar, junto com o segurança.

Ouviu o apelo do outro enquanto passava as costas da mão pela boca limpando o sangue que escorria enquanto mirava o escorpiano com desprezo. Mais calmo livrou-se do segurança e saiu de perto ao som dos gritos com palavras sujas nada amigáveis de Milo.

Saga e Aiolos que ouviram o barulho da confusão armada pelos dois chegavam ao local sem entender e acreditar na briga dos dois. Mu ignorou os chamados de Saga e saiu procurando um banheiro para lavar o rosto, queria ir embora daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

Aiolos puxou o irmão e deu um leve tapa em sua cabeça imaginando que ele também estivesse envolvido em tudo, mas ele acabou esclarecendo a situação enquanto Saga conversava com o segurança, avisando que cuidaria de Milo – que insistia em xingar a mãe de Mu – e que o incidente não aconteceria novamente.

Após tudo esclarecido, deixou Milo com os irmãos e foi à procura de Mu, estava preocupado com o que ele poderia fazer, pois após aquela briga, tudo seria possível naquela noite.

**-oOo-**

Não conseguia entender o que acabara de acontecer. De fato estava emburrado com Milo, ele com todo seu egocentrismo o ignorara e fazia de Aiolia platéia para seu novo show, mas sua crise de ciúmes não era motivo para ter uma atitude agressiva e ferir Milo com palavras que, com certeza, doíam mais que qualquer um dos ferimentos agora estampados em seu rosto.

Caminhou ignorando os olhares curiosos das pessoas naquele local, queria sumir, pensava como tudo seria mais fácil se pudesse teletransportar-se para qualquer lugar com um piscar de olhos. Quando finalmente encontrou um banheiro, abriu uma das torneiras enxaguando o rosto, sentindo sua face arder com o toque da água, talvez merecesse mesmo sentir dor, afinal, quem menos poderia julgar o amigo por viver à custa de outra pessoa era ele.

Viu seu rosto refletido no espelho e percebeu que não estava tão machucado quanto imaginara, mas com certeza sua pele clara mostraria alguns hematomas por um bom tempo. Mas isso não importava agora, preocupava-se como ficariam depois de tudo. Nunca brigaram e muito menos ofenderam verbalmente um ao outro, como conversariam depois disso? Como ficariam juntos depois? Não poderia nem mesmo voltar para Atenas e esquecer a viagem já que moravam no mesmo apartamento. Talvez, deveria pegar todo o dinheiro que havia juntado em seu trabalho e tentar encontrar novamente seu irmão e recomeçar uma nova vida. Espera! Em que estava pensando? Foi apenas uma briga, poderiam conversar e tudo ficaria bem, Milo não poderia ser tão cabeça dura para não perdoá-lo.

- Finalmente te encontrei, achei que tinha ido embora, por sorte alguém com cabelos roxos não passa despercebido por ai!

Mu encarou Saga pelo espelho, mas permaneceu de costas. Saga por sua vez pegou algumas toalhas de papel e virou o garoto, encostando-o na parede e segurando seu rosto para limpar um ferimento próximo ao seu olho que voltara a sangrar.

- Então? Será que você vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou terei que me contentar com as histórias fantásticas de Milo? - Não obteve resposta, apenas viu Mu abaixar a cabeça, fugindo de seu olhar. - Tudo bem, já entendi.

- Vou embora Saga!

- Eu imagino que queira ir, pode pegar um táxi, se quiser posso ir com você ao hotel.

- Você não entendeu, vou embora, vou voltar para a China e procurar o Shion, sou muito grato mas não quero mais viver sustentado por você e pelo Kanon!

- E quem disse que fazemos isso? Tudo que tem é pelo seu esforço, Mu! Por que acha que esta aqui hoje? É difícil encontrar alguém tão talentoso e esforçado como você e saiba que com certeza Shion esta muito feliz pelo caminho que vocês escolheram!

- Eu... O Milo... Ele não vai me perdoar nunca!

- Mas é claro que vai, vocês são amigos e tudo vai se resolver!

Mu abraçou Saga e só então conseguiu soltar as lágrimas que estavam presas, o mais velho encostou-se na parede, acomodando melhor o outro em seu peito e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.  
- Calma, esta tudo bem, criança!

- Saga...

- Sim?

- Não sou mais criança esqueceu? - Mesmo entre as lágrimas conseguiu rir junto com Saga.

- Para mim, você sempre será!

**-oOo-****  
**

Aiolia estava confuso, porém constrangido demais para perguntar a Milo o que realmente havia acontecido ali. Ouviu bem as acusações sobre ele se entregar a alguém e neste caso, só poderia ser Saga. Era difícil acreditar, pelo que sabia Saga era uma pessoa maravilhosa, pelo menos era o que garantia seu irmão, mas se aquilo não era verdade por que Milo se irritara tanto ao ponto de agredir violentamente o Mu? Com certeza teria uma longa conversa com o irmão em casa.

Milo estava sentado ao lado do leonino pensando no que fizera, machucara Mu, seu único amigo que realmente confiava, seu "irmãozinho" como costumava brincar e, o pior de tudo era admitir que as palavras ditas por ele eram verdadeiras. Quem era Milo? Ninguém. Essa era a resposta, realmente vivia nas costas dos gêmeos, principalmente de Saga que era mais próximo, _bem mais_ próximo. Roupas de grifes famosas, festas VIP's, um bom carro, apartamento confortável em um dos melhores bairros da cidade, até mesmo em viagens como a que estava, podia esnobar em um dos hotéis mais caros e freqüentando os melhores restaurantes e lugares. Sempre achou que podia tudo, mas no fundo sabia que na verdade nada era seu e tinha dúvidas até quando Saga continuaria com isso também. Ainda estava com raiva do amigo, mas sabia que logo iria render-se, pois estava sem razão, o problema é que nunca saberia admitir seu erro.

Aiolos olhava os mais jovens em silêncio, não deveria interferir no que aconteceu, era quase um problema familiar. Como grande amigo de Saga sabia bem da história entre ele, Kanon e os garotos, até mesmo que haviam encontros mais íntimos entre ele e Milo. Por sorte viu o companheiro voltar, estava sozinho mas aparentemente mais calmo.

- Ele esta bem, disse que nos encontra no hotel mais tarde. - Olhou para Milo em repreensão, mas como imaginava ele continuou o encarando, em palavras mudas ficaria entendido que depois conversariam melhor.

- Esta bem mesmo? Parecia bem machucado e um pouco avoado quando saiu!

- Não se preocupe Aiolia, ele é avoado mesmo, o Milo não bateu tão forte assim! - Sorriu para descontrair, passou o braço pelos ombros de Milo de forma protetora e assim seguiram pelos corredores, agora com um pouco de sorte talvez pudessem apreciar o evento.

**-oOo-**

Mu ainda ficou algum tempo no banheiro após a saída de Saga, estava decidido a ir embora, mas pensou bem e como já estava na bienal decidiu aproveitar um pouco e isso talvez o ajudasse a arejar a cabeça.

Era possível encontrar ali trabalhos dos grandes destaques da arquitetura e engenharia em todo mundo. Murais, maquetes, palestras, estandes com livros, softwares, materiais, enfim, era uma festa para qualquer um da área ou de outras relacionadas, como o design, especialização de Mu. Olhava tudo com bastante atenção, mas queria logo ver o que tanto esperava: Seu projeto.

O Projeto Antares era um dos destaques entre os trabalhos europeus naquele evento, um projeto idealizado por Milo e ele e, realizado com apoio de Saga como engenheiro e Kanon com algumas dicas para os três. Era uma grande área multiuso totalmente criada nos princípios do desenvolvimento sustentável e que englobava em suas lindas formas, espaços para um centro cultural, museu, teatro, shows e cinema, com grande área verde para lazer. Qualquer um ficaria admirado com a beleza e funcionalidade do projeto da famosa Santuário S.A, ainda mais sendo criação de dois jovens recém formados.

Chegou à área onde estavam os trabalhos europeus e, não foi difícil encontrar a maquete que haviam enviado para ser apresentada junto com os painéis explicativos e as plantas, mas havia algo errado ali, algo MUITO errado! A maquete feita com tanto carinho pelas suas mãos estava sendo brutalmente assassinada aos seus olhos, embora a pessoa que ali estava apenas a tocasse com suavidade, usando as pontas dos dedos, era só o que faltava para completar o seu dia! Era quase um pecado tocar em uma maquete alheia, mais ainda quando esta era sua, então sem pensar duas vezes foi até o ser, puxando-o pelo obro sem a menor delicadeza para longe de sua "obra-prima".

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? Não sabe que não pode tocar ai? - Estava tão preocupado em brigar que só agora havia reparado que era um garoto, um belo garoto, que aparentava a sua idade e tinha cabelos loiros e lisos tão longos quanto os seus. Mesmo com a bronca que recebeu ele permanecia calado, talvez não entendesse a língua.

- Desculpe! - Ouviu de forma fria, Inglês! Então também era estrangeiro e agora Mu sabia em qual idioma poderia comunicar-se com o estranho.

- Não pode tocar nos trabalhos aqui, tudo bem?

O loiro ouviu, mas nada respondeu, virou-se e começou a afastar-se quando Mu percebeu que mantinha os olhos fechados e andava lentamente.

- Ei, espera!

- O que quer? Já me desculpei, não vai acontecer novamente.

- Não é isso... É que... Você consegue ver andando assim? - Era uma pergunta estúpida, sim, mas estava sem jeito para questionar se realmente era cego como estava desconfiando.

- Cada um vê o mundo do seu jeito, eu tenho minhas formas. – Resposta seca. O loiro não fazia questão de ser agradável.

- Te devo desculpas, eu não sabia e me exaltei, pois o trabalho que você tocava foi feito por mim.

- Deve ser alguém bastante talentoso, ouvi comentários que era uma bela maquete enquanto passava e fiquei curioso, parabéns, agora se me der licença, eu preciso ir.

- Onde vai?

- Como?

- Perguntei onde vai agora!

- Em que te interessa?

- Posso acompanhá-lo! Quero me desculpar pela minha atitude infantil.

- Esta sendo infantil agora, posso me virar sozinho muito bem, obrigado!

- Eu sei que pode, mas gostaria de ir contigo!

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Mu não entendia o seu encanto por aquele de pé na sua frente, mas de repente sentiu uma vontade enorme de conversar com o loiro que parecia tão solitário e não sabia como aquelas palavras saiam de sua boca com tanta facilidade. Por sua vez o outro sentia uma energia diferente vinda de Mu, algo especial, por ser privado da visão tinha despertado outras formas de ver o mundo, podia não ver uma pessoa, mas parecia saber o que se passava no coração dela.

- Meu nome é Mu o seu?

- Shaka. - Estendeu a mão cumprimentando mas logo sentiu-se puxado – Mas o quê...?

- Calma, só quero que "veja" isso! - Ainda segurando a mão de Shaka, colocou-a de volta em sua maquete e com sua mão sobre a dele percorreu todo o projeto, explicando-lhe cada parte que tocavam. - Acho que este é um válido pedido de desculpas.

Sorriram e suas mãos continuavam juntas, para Mu eram sensações novas que misturavam uma intensa alegria com um frio na barriga.

- Shaka! Finalmente te achei, não posso tirar os olhos de você um minuto e já some? - A voz era tão bela quanto o ser que a possuía. Era sem dúvida uma das pessoas mais belas que Mu já havia visto: Os cabelos dourados caiam com leveza sobre a pele de porcelana, e os olhos azuis destacavam-se mais ainda com uma pinta junto ao seu olho esquerdo, o corpo também era bem modelado, embora agora ele não tivesse certeza se era um homem ou mulher por trás das extravagantes roupas.

- Eu disse para não trazê-lo conosco, Fiore! - O que o outro tinha de belo este homem tinha de sombrio. Usava roupas negras e um óculos escuro enquanto fumava um cigarro ignorando os avisos de "Proibido Fumar" no local, era alto, forte e com um pesado sotaque italiano.

- Já vou! - Falou para os dois, mas logo voltou-se para Mu, percebendo que as mãos ainda estavam unidas e soltando-se de forma suave – É o meu primo Afrodite e o Máscara, agora eu preciso ir, estou com eles.

- Mas... mas...

- Amanhã estarei aqui novamente, o Afrodite vai dar uma palestra! - Mal terminou de falar e foi puxado por Máscara pela camisa enquanto o italiano resmungava alguma coisa que Mu não conseguiu entender, até sumirem de vista.

**-oOo-**

Algumas horas após a briga Milo já estava mais calmo, porém continuava quieto e pensativo, algo muito fora do normal se tratando do escorpiano. Saga e Aiolos ficaram para jantar no hotel e Aiolia aproveitou para ficar com o carro – sabendo que o irmão não sairia de lá tão cedo - e ir com Milo ao Pub que June havia combinado.

- Só quero ver o que você vai aprontar hoje!

- Relaxa "gatinho", ela falou que vai levar algumas amigas também, você vai estar bem servido hoje!

- Se continuar me chamando assim vai acabar chegando lá sozinho!

- Não fui eu quem tatuou um gato no braço! - Ria de forma sarcástica.

- É um leão Milo, já disse!

- Da no mesmo, gatinho!

Não demorou até chegarem ao lugar combinado, Aiolia já conhecia o local e gostava bastante, ambiente tranqüilo com uma boa música, era ideal para quem gostava de curtir a noite com os amigos conversando e bebendo sem muita agitação.

Logo quando entraram conseguiram localizar Camus e June. Eles estavam em uma mesa no canto com mais duas garotas e, os dois seguiram para aquela direção.

**-oOo-**

Camus reconhecia que a amiga tinha razão, realmente precisava sair um pouco de casa, então, como haviam combinado, encontraram-se em um Pub no horário marcado e, junto com a loira também estavam Marin e Shina.

A conversa fluía na mesa entre um e outro gole de vinho, ele conseguia se divertir ouvindo as histórias contadas pelas garotas, principalmente sobre romances que muitas vezes o deixavam constrangido, tudo estava indo muito bem até que June lhe chamou a atenção.

- Aquele ali não é o Milo? MILO!! - Acenou chamando o grego, que já ia em direção à mesa deles.

Tudo que a garota recebeu como resposta foi um olhar torto, Camus nem precisava dizer que sabia que tinha algum dedo da amiga na história. Imediatamente puxou o cardápio que estava sobre a mesa e enfiou o seu rosto nele, como uma criança que acabou de aprontar e teme encarar os pais.

- June! Que surpresa enorme encontra-la aqui!

- Pois é, que coincidência, não? Puxem uma cadeira e sentem-se conosco!

- Oi Kamy! Não vai me cumprimentar também?

- Oi Milo. - Falou sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.

Milo deu um beijo no rosto de cada uma das garotas, e como não poderia perder a oportunidade beijou o rosto do ruivo também, aproveitando que já estava bem próximo dele para irritar mais um pouco.

- Que legal Kamy! Você sabe ler de cabeça para baixo! - E piscando colocou o cardápio na posição correta nas mãos do francês.

Meia hora depois o clima na mesa já não era tão calmo, mas para o alívio de Camus, Milo não pegava tanto em seu pé, pelo contrário, quase não se dirigia a ele, apenas brincava com as garotas e dava algumas "aulas de sedução". June estava sentada em seu colo com o braço em torno do seu pescoço, enquanto a fazia de cobaia para suas lições. Aiolia e Marin já pareciam estar mais interessados em outros assuntos e já estavam sentados mais próximos, enquanto isso, Camus... Bem, ele tentava ignorar, mas aos poucos via como o grego podia ser divertido sem ser irritante, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

- Com licença.

Camus levantou-se e saiu da mesa, sem perceber foi seguido discretamente pelo olhar atento de Milo que continuava brincando com June e Shina, estava indo na direção do banheiro. "É agora!".

- Mulheres da minha vida, um minuto eu já volto!

Em poucos segundos já estava próximo à entrada do banheiro, o lugar era melhor que pensava, era um pouco escuro e ficava isolado da parte social do pub, ou seja, só quem passasse pelo local poderia ver alguma coisa.

Esperou um pouco até Camus abrir a porta. Em um movimento rápido Milo puxou seu braço e prensou-lhe contra a parede, foi tudo tão rápido que o francês não teve tempo para pensar ou reagir, quando deu por si seus lábios já estavam tomados e Milo enterrava uma das mãos em seu cabelo pela nuca, enquanto a outra o abraçava pela cintura. Estava perdendo a razão, devia mesmo estar carente para não reagir ao ataque de Milo, não correspondia ao beijo, mas deixava ser beijado com luxúria.

Milo comemorava, Camus estava cedendo a cada segundo, mas logo pensou nas palavras do seu amigo mais cedo e no que havia refletido sobre elas, "_Quando você vai parar de olhar só para o seu umbigo e pensar nos outros_", "_Você não respeita ninguém_", "_Você é sujo_". Era tudo verdade, o que ele estava fazendo mostrava isso muito bem, Milo havia decidido que tentaria mudar suas atitudes e já estava tentando forçar Camus a algo que nem tinha certeza se ele realmente queria. Mesmo sem muita certeza dos seus pensamentos, deu um último beijo na testa do ruivo e afastou-se.

- Me desculpe por isso. - Estava cabisbaixo, apenas virou-se e entrou no banheiro.

Camus não entendeu nada, uma hora Milo lhe sufocava e quando ele, ainda sem saber o motivo, cedia, o loiro afastava-se de forma estranha. Não que realmente desejasse ficar com ele, mas queria mesmo entender o que tinha na cabeça

Voltou para a mesa e minutos depois Milo juntou-se ao grupo novamente! Aiolia e June olhavam desconfiados tentando entender o que havia acontecido, ou não, entre eles. Aiolia e Marin estavam abraçados, Shina e June riam das brincadeiras e Milo e Camus mergulhava em mais algumas taças de vinho. Não foi trocada mais nenhuma palavra entre os dois naquela noite e todos os olhares cruzados acidentalmente foram logo desviados, mas o que realmente havia acontecido e o sentimento que se formava agora, nenhum deles sabia explicar.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de tudo, queria agradecer a minha querida amiga **Theka Tsukishiro** por betar este capítulo e aturar meus surtos com esta fic!

Finalmente consegui terminar mais um! E este foi bem difícil, quando tinha idéias não tinha tempo, quando tinha tempo, não tinha idéias! Para completar nos últimos dias passei por uma cirurgia nos olhos, o que me deixou afastada do PC por alguns dias e agora ainda preciso me controlar e não posso ficar muito tempo, isso atrasou um pouquinho também!

Quanto a descrição da bienal, eu não estive lá, então me desculpem por qualquer erro! Tomei como base a de São Paulo no ano passado, na qual pude estar presente. Não tenho certeza se em Buenos Aires também funcionava durante a noite, mas em SP, esse horário tinha um bom movimento!

Para quem achava que o Mu estava apagadinho no capítulo anterior ai esta ele, com direito a crises existenciais arianas e um encontro especial! Agora o que vai acontecer depois eu não vou contar, Lalalala...

Sim, sei que ele e o Shaka podem estar um pouco OOC, mas ainda não consigo fazer um Shaka totalmente arrogante, mas aproveitando que este é um UA e ele esta cego (não tive nada com isso, juro!), por estar nessa condição o Sha ficará um pouco mais "manso"! Falando ainda em caracterização, quero me desculpar se algum personagem não esta legal, mas como esta foi a primeira fic que comecei a escrever e ainda não estou boa nessas coisas peço que me perdoem! Ahh sim, o Milo chato é proposital mas logo passa e o Saga... é só o lado bom dele (O "mau" talvez apareça entre quatro paredes... muaha!).

Agradeço aos reviews carinhosos e o apoio que tenho recebido, e quem esta acompanhando e não deixou review também (mas podem deixar, tia Lhu gosta, não morde e promete responder a todos com carinho!), agradecimentos especiais para: **Theka Tsukishiro**, **graziele**, **Karol Uchiha**, **Thalles Cajango**, **Mussha**, **Haina Aquarius-sama**, **P-Shurete** e **Seto Scorpyos**! Obrigada pelo apoio de todos vocês!

O título do capítulo é uma música do Carlos Libedinsky/Narcotango. Desculpem não botar "curiosidades" neste mas prometo que no próximo não vai faltar!

Pra terminar, momento propaganda! Para quem gosta da maravilhosa combinação de Yaoi e Saint Seiya, convido para conhecer um novo fórum, onde além disso você vai poder encontrar diversos assuntos e um monte de gente bacana, o New Sanctuary! O endereço é _http:_ _/ / z9. Invisionfree. Com/ NewSanctuary_ (infelizmente não da para linkar aqui, mas se alguém desejar esta no meu profile)! Espero que vocês visitem e participem!

E agora também tenho um blog, é novo e não tem muita coisa ainda, mas botei uns vídeos bem legais sobre tango entre homens!_ lhuchan. blogspot. com_

Agora chega, falei demais por hoje! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**N/B.:**

Luzita...

Caps muito bom, algumas coisas passaram, mas eu entendo e, sei que também devo deixar você maluca quando peço para dar uma lida nos meus caps. Gostei de ler em primeira mão e poder te ajudar... Ficou muito bom e o final tem gostinho de: "Quero saber o que diabos vai acontecer daí para frente!"

Parabéns amiga.

Bjs.


	5. Mar Dulce

_Percorro teu corpo__  
Que dispo lentamente  
E as minhas mãos entrelaçadas  
Nas tuas  
Dissipam o palco…  
Num tango…_

_Avanço...  
Rodopio na pista  
Num passo de dança,  
Nossos corpos balançam  
Bailemos agora…  
Um tango…_

_Somos dois loucos_

_E nossos passos embriagados  
Cadenciados  
Compassados.  
São longos…  
Rasgados  
Rasgo o teu decote  
E olho os teus seios.  
Não é passo, é dança._

_Dancemos  
Freneticamente sós  
Unidos!  
Entrelaçados!  
(Afastados?)  
(Nós?)  
(Num tango?)_

_Dancemos agora os dois…  
Um tango!_

(Rogério Martins Simões)

**Capítulo 5 – Mar Dulce**

_Estava deitado no banco traseiro do automóvel, já não agüentava mais aquela estrada. O Senhor Nikos Palaiopoulos, seu pai, dirigia o veículo com tranqüilidade enquanto conversava com sua esposa ao som de uma música clássica, que para o garoto era um convite ao sono._

_Nikos era um homem muito bem sucedido, não apenas por possuir metade dos lucros de uma empresa, o que lhe rendia uma enorme fortuna, mas também por ser feliz em seu casamento com Athina, uma bela mulher, mãe do seu único filho. O casal comentava detalhes sobre a festa de aniversário de sua empresa que haviam acabado de sair, na casa de verão do primo e sócio de Nikos. O patriarca sempre fazia questão de estar com a família reunida embora o caçula não ligasse nem um pouco, pelo contrário, não se interessava pelos negócios da familiares e foi estudar arquitetura, mas apesar de tudo, em nenhum momento seu pai interferiu em sua decisão. _

_Com uma certa influência do seu pai, Milo conseguiu rapidamente um disputado estágio na maior empresa de construção civil do país, não era mal aluno, mas aquele não era um feito para qualquer estudante em seu primeiro período, como ele, ainda mais alguém que trocava qualquer aula por uma boa festa. _

_- Como vão as coisas no estágio filho?_

_- Normal, pai!_

_- Normal? Bom, só em você não falar mal então significa que esta tudo indo muito bem!_

_- Nem te conto..._

_Milo deu um sorriso travesso com os pensamentos que teve sobre o assunto. Realmente o casal Palaiopoulos não fazia a menor idéia do quão produtivas eram as tardes em que o garoto passava em seu "trabalho" com Saga. O engenheiro logo mostrou interesse, Milo era sensual e sempre soube usar isso ao seu favor, seduzir o chefe para se dar bem era apenas mais uma de suas táticas, mas neste caso, não teria menor problema em cumprir a tarefa, já que o alvo em questão não era apenas um "pedaço de mal caminho", mas sim, uma verdadeira freeway para a perdição! _

_Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz assustada do seu pai._

_- Não quero preocupar vocês mas parece que já estão nos seguindo há algum tempo!_

_- COMO? - Levantou-se rapidamente do banco de couro onde estava deitado, olhando para trás._

_- Este carro que está colado em nossa traseira, já facilitei a ultrapassagem mas ele não sai, nem mesmo quando reduzi a velocidade!_

_- Tenta acelerar mais um pouco, amor!_

_- Não posso ir mais rápido querida, a estrada é bastante sinuosa e posso perder a direção!_

_- Deve ser um assalto, pai! Tenta fugir até o próximo posto de gasolina!_

_- Estou tentando, fiquem calmos!_

_Milo abraçou sua mãe por trás do banco, passando seus braços pelo ombro dela e apoiando a cabeça no encosto próximo ao rosto da mulher, enquanto ela segurava forte suas mãos._

_- Fica calma, mamãe! Não vai acontecer nada!_

_Um beijo no rosto materno. Foi a ultima coisa que Milo conseguiu fazer antes de sentir o choque contra o carro e tudo que veio depois passou em uma fração de segundos: Gritos, medo, pavor, uma nova colisão, barulho, gravidade, giros, agonia, estilhaços, dor, dor, dor, muita dor. Foi tudo o que sentiu antes de perder a consciência._

**-oOo-**

O quarto encontrava-se escuro devido às pesada cortinas. A confortável cama com os lençóis egípcios e o macio edredom sobre seu corpo ajudavam a manter o sono pesado, mas só até certo ponto. Não demorou muito para acordar com uma estranha agitação perturbando a manhã, piscou forte os olhos algumas vezes antes de dar-se conta de onde estava e acender o abajur ao lado da cama, a fim de enxergar o que estava acontecendo. Para sua surpresa, Milo se remexia bruscamente e apesar da baixa temperatura do cômodo, já havia fugido das cobertas e suava frio, com ma expressão de pânico em seu rosto.

- Mi? Milo.. Acorda! Acorda, acorda, Milo! - Mu passou a mão pelo rosto do amigo, sentindo a pele fria – Psiu, fica calmo, estou aqui, acorda, Milo!

- Ma... mãe – O loiro sussurrava em um tom quase mudo, segurou forte a mão que sentia tocar o seu rosto, cravando suas unhas no pulso do ariano. Estava no limite entre o sono e a lucidez.

Mu não sabia o que dizer, não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e já conhecia bem aquela reação: Milo teve mais um pesadelo com seus país e o dia de um acidente fatal.

- Milo! Fica calmo, está tudo bem, sou eu!

Abriu os olhos e só assim teve a certeza que não passara de mais um sonho. Aquilo era sempre tão real que era capaz e sentir tudo que passou naquele fatídico dia, nervosismo, medo, angústia e até mesmo a dor. O loiro logo viu que apertava forte o braço de Mu, que estava sentado ao seu lado tentando acalmá-lo, imediatamente, puxou-o em um abraço, como uma criança que precisava de colo desesperadamente, logo estava chorando entre soluços enquanto seus cabelos eram acariciados em um pedido mudo para relaxar, pois estava protegido.

- A-aquele... aquele pesadelo... outra vez...

- Eu sei, mas já passou, estou com você agora, Mi!

Chorou por mais algum tempo, era difícil lembrar de tudo aquilo e as conseqüências daquela tragédia. Lembrou que as últimas palavras trocadas com seus pais não passaram de gritos, das mãos maternas apertando as suas até serem separados pela dor, as sirenes e os sons do hospital, traição, perdas. Era difícil alguém imaginar tudo que Milo já havia enfrentado, ninguém suspeitava que o jeito brincalhão e superior que ele sempre mantinha era apenas uma bela fachada para um coração em ruínas, talvez por isso, Mu o admirasse tanto e não ligava para as atitudes, na maioria das vezes imaturas, do grego. Mas aquele que estava ali agora era um outro Milo, aquele que ninguém mais conhecia, mas era verdadeiro, sensível, frágil, tudo que sempre tentava esconder com medo de sofrer novamente.

- Mu, desculpe, eu...

- Já disse que não tem porque pedir desculpas, você sabe disso, meu amigo!

- Alguns anos e ainda não aprendi a lidar com isso!

- Eu sei o quanto é difícil, Mi, mas não podemos mudar o passado, pelo menos nós dois temos sorte de ter alguém que se preocupa conosco!

- Mas não é a mesma coisa...

- Claro que não...

Mais alguns instantes calados, Mu já havia deitado ao lado de Milo e este ainda o abraçava, com a cabeça repousada sobre seu peito.

- Sabe, você ainda tem o seu irmão, mesmo longe sabe onde ele está, já eu... Não tenho mais ninguém!

- Não fale isso, você tem a mim! O Saga, O Kanon...

- Até quando, Mu? Até quando? Até ele cansar dessa brincadeira comigo?

- O Saga não é assim, você sabe disso!

- Como não é? Você mesmo fez questão de jogar isso na minha cara ontem!

Silêncio.

Milo apartou-se do abraço, virando-se para o lado contrário, enfiando-se debaixo do edredom e travesseiro. Acordaram tão confusos que nem haviam pensado na briga do dia anterior e que desde então não se falavam.

- Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, não mesmo, eu só... só...

- Esquece!

- É sério, é que eu... bem... eu...

- Relaxa!

- Éporqueeuestavacomciuumms...

- HÃ?? - Milo já estava quase rindo ao ver o amigo tentando um pedido de desculpas, no fundo não estava com raiva, até queria lhe agradecer depois pela sinceridade.

- Ciúmes! Você, Aiolia, pronto, falei!

Desta vez foi o ariano que virou para o lado oposto ao amigo, não estava confortável em dizer aquilo, mas para acabar com a "briga", precisava da verdade. O que não esperava era ver Milo em uma descontrolada gargalhada.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

- O que foi agora?

- HAHAHAHA... cof cof... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

- MILO!

- VOCÊ... HAHAHAHAHA... CÍUMES... HAHAHAHA... COF COF... HAHAHAA... AIOLIA!

- E onde está a graça?

- HAHAHAAHAHA... cof, cof, Você está brincando não é? - Tentava com todas as forças parar de rir, enquanto isso Mu já estava com uma cor de deixar qualquer tomate com inveja!

- Tá com ciúmes do gatinhoooo! Essa é boa, tenho que contar pro Aiolia! - Ficou por cima do amigo, sentado em sua barriga enquanto tinha as pernas pelo lado do seu corpo, assim fazia cócegas em Mu sem que ele fugisse – Muzinho e o gatinhooo! Sentados num banquinhooo! Dando beijinhooos, lalalala! - Cantarolava frases sem sentido e rimas bobas, junto com as cócegas, irritando mais ainda o outro.

- AIII... PARA COM ISSO, SEU... AIIII... PARA MILO!!

- Muzinho apaixonadoo... Moreno gostozassoo... O meu amiguinhoo... vai perder o caba...

- MILOO! PARA!! Aiii... Não é isso... AII PARA COM ISSO!! Ciúmes de VOCÊ com ele.. PARA!!

- HAHAHA! Tá, eu paro, mas só até você me contar direito!

- Humpf.. - Um resmungo foi tudo que respondeu.

- Ahh, se não contar vou fazer mais cócegas!

- Tá, para, é o seguinte... - respirou fundo – Eu só achei que você estava me trocando por ele, me ignorando, só isso!

- E precisava daquela cena toda? - Ainda falava rindo e sentado por cima de um Mu já rendido.

- Não! Desculpa! Mas você também não precisava ter me batido não é?

Milo ainda riu um pouco antes de ficar sério, realmente Mu tinha razão, agora olhava com atenção para umas marcas roxas em seu rosto, principalmente um grande hematoma logo abaixo do seu olho e um pequeno corte próximo à boca. Passou de leve a mão pela face do outro.

- É verdade, também lhe devo desculpas! Pela primeira vez perdemos o controle assim! - Ficou um tempo pensativo, mas logo voltou com seu jeito debochado - Mas pensando bem, esse roxinho ai até combinou com esse seu cabelo!

Mu protestou em vão. O novo ataque de cócegas só foi finalizado pelo som do telefone, quando Saga ligara para os dois avisando que iriam almoçar na casa do Aiolos e já deveriam se preparar.

**-oOo-**

- LEVANTA LOGO, PREGUIÇOSO! O SAGA JÁ ESTÁ SAINDO DO HOTEL!

- Mas Olos, só dez minutinhos!

- Você já esta falando isso há meia hora! Levanta logo e me ajuda um pouco! Pode pôr a mesa enquanto termino de preparar o almoço!

- Hmm, qual o rango?

- Você vai ver, mas primeiro me ajuda um pouco! E vai logo tomar um banho e escovar os dentes, parece mais um leão com esse bafo e essa juba despenteada!

- Ahh, vai te catar!

Após arrumar a mesa com tudo em seu devido lugar, Aiolia foi para um merecido banho (que não tomara desde que voltara do Pub na noite anterior), enquanto o irmão terminava de preparar o almoço para os convidados que logo estariam chegando.

-O-

A _Plaza Chile_ é uma praça que, embora com excelente localização em uma movimentada área da cidade, é bastante tranqüila, freqüentada na maioria das vezes apenas pelos moradores do local. Por ser um pouco deserta, muitas pessoas evitam o lugar e casais aproveitam para momentos de "carinho", mas apesar disso, é um lugar belíssimo, que possui lindos monumentos, esculturas e um campinho de futebol. Poucos edifícios privilégiados estão inseridos junto à praça, eles possuem uma entrada para veículos por uma rua em sua fachada frontal, mas os apartamentos de fundo com uma entrada apenas para pedestres dentro da praça são os mais valorizados ali. Era por ali que Saga caminhava lentamente com Milo e Mu até a residência do amante.

Era tudo tão calmo que ouviam o canto dos pássaros e o som do balançar das folhas ao vento, o local arborizado era uma ilha de silêncio em uma das zonas mais agitadas da cidade, o verde tomava conta de tudo e já imaginavam que a vista pela sacada dos luxuosos apartamentos, de fato, deveria ser única! Saga poderia ter descido do taxi logo em frente ao prédio pela outra portaria, mas quis passear um pouco com os dois pelo local que tanto gostava. Em alguns minutos já haviam anunciado a chegada pelo interfone, tomado o elevador para a cobertura e esperavam a abertura da porta.

- Bem vindos! - Aiolia abriu a porta, não trajava nada mais que uma bermuda e estava com os cabelos molhados como quem acabara de sair do banho.

- Gatinho, gatinho! Não aparece assim na minha frente de novo se não eu te agarro! Aiii! - Milo tomou um cascudo na cabeça, merecidamente aplicado por Saga, fazendo todos os outros rirem!

- Mal chegou e já esta jogando cantadas baratas? Onde está tudo que te ensinei? Tem que cercar a área com calma para na hora do tiro não errar o alvo!

- Falou a voz da experiência! Mas duvido que alguém como você erra um alvo Saga, você paralisa qualquer um! - Aproximou-se e deu um leve beijo no amante – Vamos entrar ou preferem ficar de pé na porta mesmo?

Aiolia já percebendo o clima meloso tratou logo de levar os dois para seu quarto. O apartamento era muito bem decorado em um estilo Hy-Tech, sofás e poltronas em couro preto, eletrônicos de ultima geração e objetos de design arrojado, eram só alguns elementos na composição da área social. O quarto do leonino também não deixava nada a desejar, apesar da bagunça instalada ali, tudo no quarto mantinha o alto padrão do restante da casa. Uma porta com saída para a varanda estava aberta e podiam admirar a bela paisagem da praça que ficava ainda melhor ali do alto.

- Então, já discutiram a relação?

- Já! Conversamos e terminamos com um sexo selvagem, não é Mu?

- NÃO!

- Ahh, sem brigar novamente, moças! Não quero nada quebrado no meu quarto!

- Relaxa, gatinho! Não vamos quebrar nada – riu jogando-se na cama de casal – Gostei da sua cama, quando vai me chamar pra dormir aqui com você, heim?

- Mu, posso bater nele?

- À vontade!

Riram enquanto Aiolia mexia em seu armário procurando uma camisa e logo depois vestindo-a.

- Ahhh, tira! Tira! Tira! - Milo, quem mais protestaria zombeteiro quando Aiolia terminou de pôr a peça de roupa?

- Para de graça e me conta, qual foi aquela de ontem, heim?

- O que aconteceu? - Mu que estava ausente não entendeu a pergunta do leonino.

- Nada, o gatinho ta imaginando coisas! E ai, como tá a ruiva?

- Hã?

- Só conto se me contar!

- Alguém pode me explicar sobre o que estão falando?

- Não foi ontem, perdeu! Mas vou contar... O Milo ai fez alguma coisa que deixou o ruivo enfezado e pior que nem ouvi esse peste soltar uma única piadinha com ele! Muito, muito estranho, os dois sumiram e quando voltaram nem se olhavam mais e quando o Camus foi embora, falou com todo, menos com ele e para piorar o Milo nem protestou!

- Pra quem estava tentando agarrar a Marin até que você é bom observador!

- Quem é Marin? E o que você fez, Mi? Pela sua cara não foi boa coisa!

- Marin é uma amiga do Camus, e que amiga! Ruivinha, oriental e muito gata! Vamos sair mais tarde – Falava com um certo brilho no olhar e uma estúpida cara de bobo.

- Hmmm, então me conta, pra onde levou a moça ontem depois que fui largado no hotel, heim?

- Para a casa dela, onde mais? Ela não é do tipo que se deixa seduzir na primeira noite e além de tudo, ainda esperei o Olos descer quando você saiu, ele voltou comigo e levamos a Marin em casa!

- Milo o que você fez com o Camus? - Mu nunca esquecia uma pergunta sem resposta.

- É Milo, não muda o assunto, o que você fez?

- Se querem saber mesmo, não foi nada demais, só beijei o ruivo, satisfeitos?

- Hmmm e pela cara que vocês estavam depois no mínimo ele te empurrou longe?

- Claro que não! É que... - pensou um pouco antes de continuar, mas talvez fosse melhor não falar mais, já que nem ele mesmo saberia explicar sua reação – É, foi isso, ele ficou com raiva, me empurrou, tomei um toco, agora podem rir!

- Não vou rir, Mi, mas não vou tirar a razão do Camus, se você quer mesmo ficar com ele não vai ser assim que vai conseguir, ele é diferente dos tipos de caras que você costuma sair se não percebeu!

- Como assim, Mu?

- O Camus é sério, não é o tipo que liga pra baladas e acho que não iria pra cama com você só por pura diversão!

- Mu, você pode até gostar dessa vida de celibato, mas isso não quer dizer que os homens _normais_ também gostem!

- Não quis dizer isso, só que o Camus não parece ser daqueles que caem nas garra do primeiro desesperado por sexo que tenta agarrá-lo!

- Me chamou de desesperado por sexo?

- Entenda como quiser! - Com um sorriso irônico fez Aiolia rir também, apenas Milo continuava emburrado.

- Ei! Isso já é complô! E Mu, você nem conhece o cara direito, você é designer, não tenta dar uma de psicólogo! Vai que ele é um desses ninfomaníacos enrustidos que deve estar só esperando eu ficar sozinho com ele e me atacar, você vai ver!

- Milo, Milo, você não muda nunca!

- E perder meu charme? Jamais! - Riu gabando-se, se havia algo que não faltava no escorpiano era a modéstia – Oba, você também tem um Playstation 3! Vamos jogar, Gatinho! Vamos? Vamos? - Nem esperou a resposta e já foi escolhendo um dos jogos, Heavenly Sword e foi ligando o aparelho.

Milo e Aiolia ficaram algum tempo entretidos com a jovem Nariko na TV de plasma com algumas muitas polegadas, jogados na cama em um intenso caso de amor com o joystick. Enquanto isso Mu apenas observava sentado em um puff ao lado, pensando como faria para sair de fininho daquele lugar algumas horas mais tarde, em sua cabeça logo veio a preciosa informação que encontrou no fôlder com a programação da bienal.

"_16:00 __Afrodite Vackerblommor, Suécia, Paisagismo."_

_-O-  
_

- Agora podemos começar, estava muito seco!

- Um pouco, agora já posso mexer?

- Claro, quanto antes melhor! – Sorriu e beijou-lhe a boca.

- Hmm, isso está gostoso!

- Não viu nada ainda, não sabe o que vem depois!

- Ahh é? O que? - Sorriu enquanto era abraçado por trás e beijado na nuca.

- Arní psitó me patates **(1)**! E na sobremesa, kourabié **(2)**!

- O Mu que não vai gostar muito, é vegetariano.

- É verdade, ele comentou comigo ontem no hotel durante o jantar, mas também fiz uma Xoriátiki **(3)**, está na geladeira. Vou levar o Melitzanosaláta **(4)** para a mesa com os pães, quando acabar de mexer o Tzatziki **(5)** terminamos!

Tempos depois ainda estavam comendo e apreciando bebidas gregas tradicionais como o ouzo e o mavrodafni (6). É parte da vida social dos gregos passarem horas em torno de uma mesa, mas com a rotina corrida que todos levavam, já não havia muito tempo para isso. Todos conversavam de forma divertida, Milo já não implicava mais com Aiolos e com um certo esforço até poderia admitir que era m cara legal. Conversavam sobre a cidade, projetos, Grécia, vagens e contavam piadas (Milo e Aiolia, claro), mas o assunto "relacionamentos" sempre era o único desviado quando ameaçava aparecer, cada um pelo seu devido motivo.

- É bom ter vocês conosco hoje, há muito tempo não tínhamos um verdadeiro almoço grego!

- O prazer é todo nosso e devo dizer que você continua muito bom como cozinheiro! Saiba que ainda vou explorar bastante os seus _dotes_ antes de voltar para casa – Saga era irônico, Aiolos ficou levemente corado e Milo assobiava para irritar o casal.

- É uma pena você ainda ficar em hotel toda vez que vem à Buenos Aires, poderia ficar aqui em casa junto com os garotos, não teria o menor problema, o quarto de visitas é justamente para isso!

- Eu sei disso e agradeço, mas você sabe como gosto de um hotel, não desmerecendo a sua oferta, claro! - Sorriu e logo deu um selinho no sagitariano.

Mu olhava impaciente para o relógio, 15:09, logo teria que dar um jeito de sair dali, o problema seriam as perguntas que certamente Saga faria. Ao seu lado, Milo e Aiolia também conversavam.

- Ah Milo, se quiser posso falar com a Marin para ela convidar a Shina, a June e o Camus, só vamos ao cinema, não tem nenhum problema você, o Mu e eles irem também!

- Hmm, melhor não, aproveita com a garota que eu encontro o que fazer com o Mu! Qualquer coisa eu chamo a June e a Shina também, elas são legais!

- HÃ? - Mu e Aiolia perguntaram juntos, chamando até mesmo a atenção do casal que trocava beijos entre um gole e outro do Ouzo.

- O que foi?

- O toco que o Camus te deu foi tão grande assim que você não quer nem ver o cara?

- Ahh, não enche! Só não estou afim de ir ao cinema, Mu! E deixe-o ficar com saudade! - Milo tentou rir mas não foi nada convincente, mas os dois acharam melhor deixar aquilo como estava, por enquanto.

- O Milo tomou um toco? O que aconteceu com o todo poderoso "escorpião"?

- Ahh, até você, Saga? Não se pode mais nem tomar um mísero toco em paz!

Todos riram, até mesmo Milo. O almoço corria sem maiores problemas, exceto para Mu que via o relógio marcar 15:42. Havia pensado bastante sobre estar tão fascinado por aquele garoto loiro, mas era o tipo de coisa que preferia não entender e seguir seus instintos, mas se continuasse ali poderia perder aquela oportunidade.

- Aiolia, como faço para chegar na bienal daqui?

- Não é longe, mas por que?

- É que... Bem, eu queria ir lá agora!

- Agora?

- É Saga, sabe, tem uma palestra que eu queria assistir e também não vi quase nada ontem. - Mentira, mas era o único jeito, na verdade ele havia aproveitado bastante antes de voltar sozinho ao hotel, mas por sorte não havia encontrado mais Saga e os outros por lá.

- Mas não pode esperar um pouco? Ainda vou passar lá hoje à noite!

- Mas é que a palestra é às 16:00.

- Deixa o garoto, Sá! Ele já acabou a sobremesa, mais tarde encontramos ele por lá!

- Olos, o Mu não conhece a cidade, pode ficar perdido!

- Eu e o Milo podemos ir com ele!

- NÃO! Err... Digo... Não se preocupa Aiolia, é só me dar o endereço e pego um táxi!

- Saga e Milo trocaram um olhar, aquilo era mesmo estranho, mas Mu sempre fora um bom garoto e era muito responsável, então não conseguiram argumentar contra a teimosia do ariano em ir ao evento.

- Só uma pergunta Mu, qual palestra vai ver?

- Hmm, do Afrodite, um paisagista.

- Aquele sueco nojentinho que só sabe falar de flores, não sei como consegue ser convidado como palestrante, deve ser aquele namoradinho mafioso dele... Espera, desde quando gosta de paisagismo, Mu?

- Pois é, Saga, acho que preciso descobrir novas áreas! - Sorriu, pegou sua carteira e celular sobre um aparador na sala e logo foi até a porta. Desculpou-se com Aiolos por sair no meio do almoço (que se demorasse mais um pouco estaria na hora do jantar), e fugindo logo para evitar mais perguntas.

Mu desceu até a saída para a rua do prédio e tomou um táxi, deu o endereço desejado ao motorista e este seguiu com a corrida. Conferiu o relógio mais uma vez, 15:53, chegaria atrasado, mas esperava realmente encontrar Shaka por lá.

**-oOo-**

Entrou no prédio da bienal ansioso, a palestra do sueco já deveria ter começado à quase dez minutos. Andou um pouco até chegar ao auditório, não estava lotado mas havia um número considerável de presentes, logo de cara viu Afrodite com um visual bastante alternativo, porém belo, a justa calça de couro e a blusa eram negras, porém usava um cinto largo e prateado, blazer em um corte moderno ciano e uma echarpe listrada multicolorida, caída pelo pescoço.

Seu olhar abandonou o palestrante rapidamente e voltou a procurar quem tanto desejava e logo encontrou a cabeleira loira e lisa do outro. Shaka estava sentado com braços cruzados e o corpo semi-esticado, Mu via em seu roto que estava totalmente entediado com aquilo, ao lado dele estava o "Máscara", pelo menos era por aquele estranho nome que lembrava do homem rude no dia anterior. Foi lentamente até eles, com uma coragem que não sabia de onde havia tirado e sentou-se ao lado.

- Shaka?

- Pensei que você não viria! - Virou para onde sabia que Mu estava e sorriu de forma doce, Mu, que não esperava aquele gestou ficou desconcertado.

- É bem, estava por aqui e lembrei da palestra! - Seria torturado, mas jamais admitira que realmente fora até lá apenas para vê-lo.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Mas e a palestra?

- Isso? Estou aqui por falta de opção, já ouvi isso infinitas vezes!

- Então quer dar uma volta comigo por falta de coisa melhor? - Mu brincou, em um tom divertido.

- Quem sabe!

- Quem é o moleque? - A voz grossa fez-se soar.

- Máscara, este é o Mu e vamos dar uma volta, então, até mais tarde!

- Não vai à lugar nenhum fedelho! Fiore só te trouxe até aqui para vê-lo, então não vai sair até que ele acabe!

- Depois eu me acerto com o Dite, o que faço não te deve respeito! - Levantou-se e tocou no braço de Mu, até encontrar sua mão e o puxou para segui-lo.

- Se fizer o favor de não voltar agradeço!

- Seria um prazer – Virou-se para dizer antes de afastar-se completamente do italiano.

- Desculpe eu... Não queria causar confusão, não precisa sair por minha causa.

- Fica quieto, Mu, agora se me ajudar a sair daqui mais rápido agradeço!

Saiam da fileira das cadeiras onde estava e Mu o conduziu até a saída do auditório, olhou para trás e viu Afrodite encarando os dois, mesmo sem interromper a palestra. Não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo mas sentia-se feliz.

-O-

- Desculpe-me pelo jeito que te tratei ontem

- Já disse que estava tudo bem, Mu, sinto não poder ter conversado um pouco mais contigo naquela hora, se você conhecesse meu primo entenderia, ele e o Máscara não são nada pacientes.

- Vocês não se dão bem?

- Com o Dite sim, é meu primo mas o considero um irmão, mas o já o Máscara, não o suporto! É o namorado dele e já estão juntos há alguns anos mas nunca gostei disso! Só estou nessa viagem pelo meu primo.

- Máscara... Que nome estranho!

- É um apelido, mas ele me mataria, literalmente, se ouvisse eu o chamar pelo seu nome verdadeiro, faria isso sem pensar duas vezes!

Mu lembrou das palavras de Saga antes de sair, _"__aquele namoradinho mafioso dele"_, seria verdade? Pensou mais um pouco de como ele poderia saber daquilo tudo, quando voltasse ao hotel perguntaria.

- E de onde vocês são?

- Minha família é sueca, mas eu não nasci lá como o Dite e sim na Índia. Meus pais gerenciam negócios da família por lá, foi onde nasci e morei até meus quatro anos, mas depois fui viver com meus tios, os pais do Afrodite, em Estocolmo já que a educação por lá seria melhor, ainda mais para uma criança com problemas na visão...

- Então... você...

- Sim, desde que nasci sou cego, se é isso que queria perguntar, não se preocupa, não entendo porque as pessoas ficam constrangidas em falar sobre isso, posso ser diferente mas isso nunca me impediu nada, acho que até desenvolvi melhor os outros sentidos, por exemplo, hoje te conheci pela sua voz e seu perfume – Mu agradeceu em partes Shaka não poder enxergar, pois estava totalmente corado - Só preciso tomar certos cuidados e tenho um pouco mais de dificuldade em certas situações, mas estou acostumado!

- Era isso sim – riu de leve, Shaka era bastante adorável apesar da primeira impressão de um rapaz sério que tivera. - E você ainda mora com seus tios?

- Não mais, quando o Dite resolveu sair de casa pediu para que eu fosse junto, então ele comprou uma casa como sempre quis: Enorme, com um grande jardim e uma estufa para cultivar flores, nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de flores e rosas como ele! - Riu mas logo ficou bastante sério -Só que um tempo depois ele conheceu o Máscara e mudou muito, ele era doce, sensível, depois começou a ficar grosseiro como aquele italiano, as vezes acho que virou uma má pessoa mas quando aquele cara não esta por perto, tudo melhora. Acho bom que ele não more conosco, mas também não gosto de ver o Dite mal quando ele some, as vezes leva meses para aparecer novamente.

- E porque o Afrodite não o larga?

- Ele o ama, é a única razão que me faz aturar e não falar umas coisas para aquele carcamano!

Os dois riram caminhando entre a exposição dos trabalhos, Mu percebeu que ainda estavam de mãos dadas quando uma senhora olhou feio para os dois, mas não fez menção de solta, Shaka não mostrava nenhum desconforto também.

- E você, o que faz além de belos trabalhos manuais?

- Me formei em design ano passado, trabalho em uma empresa na Grécia.

- Hmm, por isso tem um sotaque engraçado!

- Na verdade não sou grego, fui morar lá aos doze anos mas essa é uma longa história! Sou tibetano e morei alguns anos na China **(7)**. Aquela maquete é de um projeto que desenvolvi junto com o Milo, meu amigo.

- Trabalham juntos?

- Trabalhamos e moramos juntos, na verdade é meu único amigo. - Mu viu Shaka ficar um pouco sério e sentiu sua mão ser abandonada pela outra, mas logo entendeu o motivo.

- Moram juntos? Então deve ser seu namorado.

- Hahaha, jamais! Apenas grandes amigos, os país dele morreram e outras pessoas em sua família fizeram com que ele perdesse a herança, acabou sozinho. Foi então que o Saga, nosso chefe e meu tutor legal, resolveu ajudá-lo... É outra longa história mas se estiver preparado posso te contar!

- Creio que vou gostar de ouvir, mas não gostaria de dar uma volta ao ar livre? Sei que tem uma praça legal aqui perto, alias, nessa cidade só tem praças! **(8)**

- É claro, vamos lá! Mas como eu ia falando...

-o-

Chegaram a Plaza San Martin após caminharem um pouco, o lugar é uma das maiores e mais belas praças de Buenos Aires. Com seus desníveis e suas árvores frondosas, muita gente aproveita para tomar sol ou fazer um piquenique. Andavam pelo passeio em meio a um gramado, um mureta servia como divisa entre a parte alta e um vasto gramado em desnível onde muita gente encontrava-se deitada, principalmente jovens, mas Mu preferiu sentar na grama em uma área mais interna, próximo à uma árvore.

Haviam conversado bastante durante todo o trajeto, sobre Milo (a quem Shaka ficou bastante curioso por conhecer), sobre trabalhos (Mu ficou feliz em saber que ele era professor em uma escola de artes para crianças com problemas visuais), falavam sobre gostos, manias e tudo mais, a conversa entre eles fluía naturalmente, como o curso de um rio.

- Pena que não pode ver onde estamos agora, Shaka, é um lugar tão bonito!

- Eu sinto uma energia positiva por aqui, é bastante agradável para a meditação – O loiro já havia contado um pouco sobre seus hábitos e a paixão pela cultura indiana, o que deixou Mu bastante interessado – Mas porque não me descreve o lugar?

- Vou tentar... Estamos em uma área gramada e cheia de árvores em volta, várias pessoas estão andando em torno e outras estão como nós, sentadas e aproveitando o lugar, alguns estão fazendo um piquenique, tem algumas crianças brincando com bolas, outros jogando cartas e alguns casais estão namorando!

- É uma pena - Shaka sorriu, não posso vê-los, mas acho que pelo menos a você posso ver, alias, já estamos falando há tanto tempo e nem sei ainda como és!

- Bom, eu sou...

- Psssiu, existem outras formas de saber como as coisas ou pessoas são além dos olhos!

Shaka virou-se de frente para Mu, estendendo a mão, esse apenas a segurou enquanto o loiro começou a subir pelos seus braços, acariciando-os

- Seus braços não são fortes, mas sua musculatura é firme... - Foi subindo as mãos, sempre com carinho – Seus ombros também não são largos e você deve estar com frio para estar usando esse casaco!

- Sou friorento, e a maioria aqui esta assim e não com uma blusa de malha fina como você! -Mu ria, mas estava ficando bastante nervoso com aqueles toques.

- Gosto do frio e estou acostumado à temperaturas rigorosas... - Desceu um pouco as mãos pelo tórax do ariano – Sabia, não é muito forte, acho até que seu corpo é um pouco parecido com o meu! - Passou as mãos pelas costas dele, quase em um abraço, e logo sentiu os cabelos longos – Acho que não só o corpo é parecido! - Os dois riram juntos.

- Por enquanto esta acertando - "Só não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar essa tortura..." pensou, sentindo as mãos alheias voltarem a tocar seu peito e subirem por seu pescoço. Estremeceu com o toque das mãos frias que subiam-lhe pelo rosto.

- Rosto fino, bochechas macias, mas está machucado – A mão espalmada em um toque delicado, e o polegar contornando as formas do rosto.

- Foi o pequeno incidente com o Milo ontem que te contei...

– Tem certeza que são mesmo amigos? - Sorriu e continuou - Seu nariz é afilado e pequeno... olhos levemente puxados... que engraçado, você quase não tem sobrancelhas!

- É verdade, são finas e fracas, e além disso por ser loiro também elas mal aparecem, Mas não pensa que estamos iguais nisso, meus cabelos estão tingidos de lilás e tenho a pele mais clara que a sua! - Já não sabia de onde tirava forças para falar, Shaka sentia muito bem o quanto ele estava nervoso com os toques, mas também tinha certeza que gostara.

- Sua boca também não é grande... Seus lábios são finos, porém macios... - Mu entreabriu a boca com o toque do polegar do outro, Shaka sentindo aquilo aproximou-se e beijou-lhe levemente, um roçar de lábios – E doces...

Ficaram com as testas coladas, a mão do loiro ainda estava perto da boca do outro, que respirava fundo. Shaka, vendo a falta de reação do ariano, puxou-o em um abraço e beijou-lhe novamente, no início apenas toques sutis, mas logo deixou sua língua invadir aquela boca, Mu começava a abraça-lo mais forte e entregando-se ao beijo. Era gostoso, suave, intenso. Diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que já havia beijado. O indiano levou a mão até a nuca do tibetano, acariciando-lhe ente os cabelos com as pontas dos dedos. Mu apertou o abraço e deitou-se na grama, fazendo o outro ficar por cima de si. Logo veio o pôr-do-sol, fazendo as pessoas começarem a deixar a praça enquanto o manto negro da noite cobria o céu, mas eles não viram isso, apenas ficaram afogados em um mar doce, repleto de carícias e sensações que jamais seriam esquecidas, apenas eles, apenas Mu e Shaka, em um novo universo formado entre a grama macia e o balançar de folhas das árvores.

* * *

**(1)** _Arní psitó me patates_ – Pernil de Cordeiro com batatas assadas.

**(2)** _ Kourabié _– Doce amanteigado com recheio de amêndoas.

**(3)** _ Xoriátiki_ – (Ou Horiatiki) Salada grega.

**(4)** _ Melitzanosaláta –_ Tipo de patê de berinjela.

**(5)** _Tzatziki_ - Coalhada com pepino e alho.

**(6)** _Ouzo e Mavrodafni_ – Bebidas típicas gregas. O _Ouzo_ é um destilado de uva com essência de anis ou erva-doce, O nome é registrado pelos gregos, como a tequila é para os mexicanos, a cachaça para os brasileiros e o champanhe para os produtores da região de Champanhe, na França. O _Mavrodafni é_ um vinho doce e licoroso da região do Peloponeso.

**(7)** O Tibete é hoje uma província incorporada à República Popular da China. Ainda hoje,

considerado pela China como uma região autônoma chinesa.

**(8)** Pequeno comentário: Em Buenos Aires, as "praças" em geral são grandes áreas gramadas e arborizadas. Não necessariamente a imagem que temos aqui de uma área com banquinhos, velhinhos jogando xadrez e playground, se alguém ficar curioso é só procurar nas imagens do google a Plaza Chile e a San Martin, são lugares lindos!

_Palaiopoulos:_ Os sobrenomes gregos são patronímico e repletos de significados, sempre referem-se ao lugar de nascimento, profissão ou características da família, nesse caso, o "palaio" significa 'sábio" e o sufixo "poulos" é um dos mais comum na Grécia e é referente aos Peloponesos, queria um sufixo referente aos que nascem nas Ilhas Cíclades, que é onde fica a Ilha de Milos, mas como não encontrei ficou assim mesmo...!

_Vackerblommor: _Junção das palavras em sueco "vacker" (adjetivo de beleza: lindas, lindo) e "blommor" (flores).

Se alguém desejar utilizá-los, fique à vontade, mas seria bastante cortês dar os devidos créditos :)

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um! Um pouco mais longo desta vez mas espero que esteja agradando! Um pouco do passado do Milo foi revelado (ele já estava quase me batendo por ser tão odiado por aqui), Mu finalmente se deu bem, Saga e Aiolos... Hmm, devo admitir que estou amando esses dois, e pensar que não tinha nada planejado par o casal quando comecei (na verdade meus planos para o Saga estavam bem diferentes...) e...

**Camus:** E EU?? POR QUE NÃO APARECI NESTE CAPÍTULO?

Bom querido, prometo que você será bem compensado no próximo!

**Milo:** Com beijos da minha bela pessoa?

Veremos... Agora fiquem quietos, preciso terminar as notas!

Continuando... O Aiolos mandou avisar que se alguém quiser saber mais um pouco sobre o banquete que ele preparou, ele manda as receitas, é só pedir (se for colocar aqui vai ficar enooorme!)

Queria agradecer, do fundo do coração, primeiro a minha grande amiga **Theka Tsukishiro** que esta betando a fic, muito, muito obrigada, xuxu, não sei o que seria de mim sem você!! E depois, mas não menos importante, as reviews que tenho recebido, vocês são uns amores! **Theka Tsukishiro**, **Dragonesa**, **P-Shurete**, **Mussha**, **graziele**, **Karol Uchiha**, **Yuki Tinuviel**, **Lyta Moonshadow**, **Haina Aquarius-sama**, **Naya Yukida** e **DW03**, obrigada pelo imenso apoio! Quero mandar beijos em dobro para as gurias do _Fórum New Sanctuary_, que aturam minhas idéias e dão pitaco para a fic, vocês são umas fofas!

O título deste capítulo não é o nome de uma música, mas sim de m álbum do Bajofondo, mais um excelente projeto de tango eletrônico, acho que não preciso explicar por que, não?

Fico muito feliz em ver que tem bastante gente lendo a fic, adicionando em alertas e favoritos, agradeço muito!! Mas pessoas, podem deixar review, não mordo e adoro responder todas que recebo...não sejam tímidos! Sem falar que isso me ajuda a ter ânimo para continuar escrevendo!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**N/B:** Mais um caps perfeito Luzita e, eu estou adorando os betar. Continue assim amiga, e você sabe... Faça chuva, sol, tempestade ou o que for... Mesmo uma gripe do cão que me derrubou, eu vou sempre estar betando para você... Auauaua... Isso se quiser que continue... XD

Baixou o terrorismo aquariano... kkkk

Kamy: Oui, baixou mesmo... Como ousa dona Lucia em non me colocar nesse capítulo? Eu espero um retratamento para o próximo viu?

Kamus, deixa a Lu trabalhar em paz ou você vai ficar sem o bichinho do rabo torto...

Kamy: ...

Melhor assim... Lu, continua e não me deixa curiosa.

Bjs,

Theka Tsukishiro

* * *

_Lhu Chan_  
_Junho/2008_


	6. Tarde

_A orquestra já nos chamou  
Abriu meu coração tremeu o chão  
Eu vi que era feliz  
A luz de um cabaré  
La noche nuestra o mundo a rodar  
Vem o fogo da paixão nos queimar  
La luna tropical  
O som de um bandoneon  
Não me canso de pedir  
Besame_

(Besame - Flávio Venturini)

**Capítulo 6 – Tarde**

Crianças brincavam, casais se entretinham entre beijos e carícias e outras pessoas faziam as mais diversas atividades pelo parque naquele fim de tarde. Enquanto isso, um jovem ruivo sentado em um dos bancos apenas observava tudo. Estava frio, ele adorava aquela sensação quando o vento gelado tocava sua pele e fazia os longos cabelos voarem.

Não era comum passar um domingo como aquele, mas o que poderia falar já que sua vida parecia estar virada ao contrário? Dobrou uma das pernas, deixou seu pé apoiado no banco e a abraçou, acomodou o rosto sobre o joelho enquanto sua mente divagava nos últimos acontecimentos.

Tudo começara no dia anterior com a chegada daquele furacão grego em sua aula. June havia dito para deixar de implicância, que Milo era "apenas divertido", mas não era bem assim, aquele moleque não tinha limites! Realmente era bastante fechado, chegando a ser frio às vezes, principalmente no seu ambiente profissional, reconhecia bem isso, afinal, dessa forma adquiriu um grande respeito não só dos alunos, mas também dos seus colegas de trabalho.

Era racional demais e sabia exatamente sua situação quando chegou ali: Não passava de um estrangeiro, ainda residente ilegal - fato que só foi resolvido com a ajuda de Albiore – tinha apenas dezoito anos de idade, estava em um país que ainda enfrentava uma crise e pouco sabia da linguagem local. Se agisse como um garoto jamais chegaria onde chegou, era bastante maduro para sua idade, mas sua vida exigiu isso, em nenhum momento viveu em um conto de fadas, muito pelo contrário.

Por todos esses motivos, julgava Milo um alguém merecedor do seu desprezo, não gostava de ver atitudes infantis e também era bastante claro que dinheiro não era nenhum problema para ele, bastava ver pelas roupas caras que usava, pela postura superior que carregava. Estava na cidade à passeio e só ficaria alguns dias, era óbvio que estava apenas procurando alguém para se divertir, na verdade essa idéia não o incomodava, pelo contrário, poderia aproveitar um pouco sem nenhum compromisso e Milo era incrivelmente belo, era uma pena ser tão detestável!

Voltou a pensar em como June insistiu para que saísse na noite anterior, com certeza ela estava envolvida naquilo, era fato que exigira muitas explicações depois, não seria possível aquele grego metido ir exatamente ao mesmo local que ele, aquela nem mesmo era uma zona turística! E June... Ela estava bem próxima daquele insuportável, deviam até estar se agarrando pelos cantos também. Ele vira bem a intimidade dos dois na noite anterior! Claro que ela era uma boa amiga e queria o seu bem, mas não era tão difícil perceber que eles não combinavam em nada, ou era?

Depois de tudo aquele louco ainda o surpreendeu na saída do banheiro e o beijou. Para piorar a situação ele não reagiu e mesmo que não estivesse nem um pouco a fim de admitir, gostara. Era humano, como não gostar de um beijo como aquele? Quando estava pensando em baixar a guarda – já que enquanto beijava Milo este ficava calado, ou seja, até suportável – o louco parou e pediu desculpas, como a pessoa mais doce no mundo!

Tentou não pensar mais naquilo, mas com o xis da questão ao seu lado era impossível, nem mesmo o vinho ajudou, pior que o loiro agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, _"deveria ser louco, isso sim"_!

O vinho não o ajudou, pelo contrário fez com que Camus acordasse pouco antes do meio dia, fato muito estranho para quem sempre acordava antes das 7:00, mesmo sem despertador, independente da hora que recolhera-se na noite anterior. - _"É meu caro, acho que quem está ficando louco é você, bem que June avisou para não se esforçar tanto!"_

Não conseguiu nem mesmo almoçar, ainda estava com dor de cabeça e um ligeiro enjôo, não só pelo vinho, pois já sentia isso há um tempo. Podia ser irrelevante, era o tipo de coisa que sempre ignorava. Sempre fora saudável, então para que se preocupar? Ao menos tinha certeza que desta vez a culpa era do vinho!

No noite anterior ainda na boate, June havia decidido por ele que não trabalhariam. Camus então, aproveitou a tarde para arrumar sua casa, lavar roupas e outros serviços que não levaram mais de meia hora visto que sempre fora metodicamente organizado e não acumulava este tipo de coisa. Sentou-se para ler um pouco quando o celular tocou. Sorriu ao ver o nome que era exibido no visor.

_– Estava com saudades?_

_- Claro, já faz tempo que não nos encontramos!_

_- Verdade! Preciso te ver, o que vai fazer hoje?_

_- Isso é um convite?_

_- Entenda como quiser... Não trabalho hoje._

_– Camus, está doente? Não está trabalhando e ainda fala que precisa me ver!_

_- Não enche! Só preciso conversar um pouco..._

_– É mais grave que eu pensava, ainda por cima quer conversar... Cinco horas, no local de sempre?_

_- Parfait!_

_- Vai me explicar tudo, sei que alguma coisa aconteceu!_

_- Au revoir, mon ami!_

Desligou um pouco mais animado, sem dúvidas aquele era um bom amigo, ele parecia saber quando precisava de companhia. Verificou no relógio e viu que ainda restava bastante tempo, mas resolveu tomar logo um banho para depois ir até o parque, local este onde gostavam de passar o tempo e onde haviam combinado o encontro.

Camus estava tão alienado em seus pensamentos que não percebera a aproximação do belo moreno com cabelos escuros e curtos, que divertia-se com o jeito avoado tão incomum do francês.

- Te conheço bem Camus, pode começar a falar o que aconteceu!

- Ah, oi! Você demorou, como sempre! – Sorriu e levantou-se abraçando o homem parado a sua frente. Um abraço forte, enterrando o rosto nos ombros do outro, que era alguns centímetros mais alto, recebendo um beijo na bochecha. Aquele era um dos poucos que o conhecia de verdade, e um dos poucos a quem se permitia abrir.

– Não posso perder o costume, e gosto de te deixar ansioso para me ver! Gosto de te ver irritado, aliás, ainda não me xingou hoje, que bicho te mordeu?

- Morder não seria o verbo exato, meu caro!

- O que aprontaste?

- Nada! Eu não faço nada e você sabe bem disso!

- Serei obrigado a discordar... Você faz e muito bem! – Riu divertido com a expressão de Camus um misto de vergonha e indignação.

– Não é hora para isso, Shura!

Esse era o jeito daquele homem, não perdia a oportunidade para uma brincadeira ou qualquer comentário para tirar sarro de alguém, tão diferente do ruivo e sua postura formal. Os dois eram apenas grandes amigos, mas em um passado não tão distante foram namorados.

Quando Camus em seus dezoito anos chegou a Buenos Aires, após uma longa jornada em que abandonou a França. Enfrentou inúmeras dificuldades como estar sozinho, não possuir muito dinheiro e para piorar pouco sabia do idioma local. Somente após algum tempo começou a se adaptar naquela nova vida e encontrou um pequeno curso onde poderia aprender a língua sem pagar por isso, já que os professores eram voluntários. Foi então que conheceu Shura.

Nascido na Espanha, era um aventureiro nato em sua juventude, estava sempre a viajar e conhecer novos lugares e culturas. Ao passar pelas terras porteñas acabou ficando por lá, motivo? Nem ele mesmo poderia explicar, aquele lugar de algum jeito o conquistara e logo estava trabalhando como fotógrafo freelancer de um jornal local, também gostava de dar aulas de espanhol, mas apenas como lazer.

Como também falava francês, Shura rapidamente conseguiu conversar umas poucas vezes com Camus e aos poucos foi descobrindo que ele tinha uma paixão pela dança. Logo o ajudou a conseguir um emprego com Albiore, um velho conhecido. Também descobriu sobre a louca jornada que o francês enfrentou até chegar ali e, aos poucos foi extraindo algumas informações sobre o que mais gostava de fazer, ouvir, sonhos, e até confissões que envolviam fatos como pais e preconceitos. Descobriu o que o fazia rir, o que gostava de observar e até preferências de cor, sabores, aromas e vinhos. Ah sim, o vinho! Foi depois de uma noite regada à eles que acordaram nus na mesma cama.

Após aquela noite ficaram ainda mais próximos, havia uma imensa cumplicidade entre os dois, Camus deixou a pensão onde estava vivendo e passou a morar um tempo com Shura, ainda não tinha como pagar um aluguel e todos os outros custos. Infelizmente o relacionamento não sobreviveu por muito tempo, desgastou-se, mas por mais estranho que pudesse parecer continuaram amigos, até mesmo permaneceram sobre o mesmo teto, proporcionando algumas "recaídas", até que meses depois Camus conseguiu um lugar para morar.

Aos poucos, trabalhos e complicações pessoais foram afastando-os fisicamente, mas sempre que era possível, encontravam-se, fosse para assistir algum espetáculo, jantar, ou até mesmo um simples passeio, ou sentar em um banquinho de algum parque como faziam agora.

O francês narrou os últimos acontecimentos que estava refletindo minutos atrás para o amigo, as últimas aventuras com o "maldito, detestável, irritante e imaturo aluno" eram narradas com um quê de indignação, fazendo Shura cobrir a boca com a mão muitas vezes para disfarçar o riso.

– Gostei desse cara, é difícil alguém te tirar do sério assim!

- Não fala besteira, queria te ver no meu lugar!

- Ele é bonito?

- Devo admitir que sim, um verdadeiro Deus grego!

- Grego?

- Ah sim, esqueci este detalhe, o Milo é grego...

– Então estou fora, basta aquele maluco do Aiolos... – Shura brincou, relembrando um pequeno caso que teve tempos atrás, chamando a atenção de Camus.

– Aiolos! Esqueci de falar, ele estava com o Milo na sexta!

- Meu Aiolos?

- Acho que não tem muitos gregos em Buenos Aires com este nome não? Milo estava com eles, o irmão do Aiolos também e outro cara amigo deles, quase havia esquecido que vocês se conheceram naquele aniversário do Albiore! Você muda suas paixões com tanta freqüência que até havia esquecido!

- Mas com ele foi diferente... Um dia ele sumiu e não apareceu mais, parece que fugia de mim como se eu fosse matá-lo! Fiquei com o coração partido e nunca entendi o que aconteceu!

- Mas quatro dias depois você estava com uma garota que nem lembro o nome...

- O que podia fazer? Não tive escolha

– Sei... – Os dois riram, Shura gostava de ver aquele sorriso em Camus, tão raro!

- Quando encontra o seu grego novamente? Quero estar presente na próxima, não esqueça de me avisar!

- Ele não é _meu_ grego! E não terá uma próxima vez, espero que ele desista da idéia de fazer aulas também!

- Deixa disso Camus, ele é bonito, quer ficar contigo, e logo vai embora, você não precisa gostar dele, aproveita o que ele tem e quer te oferecer. Sexo não faz mal... Pelo contrário!

- Não sei como ainda converso contigo, seu jeito de lidar com essas coisas ainda me surpreende!

- São coisas simples, as pessoas que complicam!

- Talvez tenha razão, mas Milo não é o tipo de cara que eu conseguiria me divertir, ele só consegue me tirar a paciência!

- Mantenha a boca dele ocupada e não terá problemas!

- Shura!

- O que foi?

Entre risos e comentários maldosos do espanhol, continuaram a conversa, Shura era um pouco maluco, mas um amigo leal, sem dúvidas o mais fiel, não era como a louca da June que o jogava nas garras daquele escorpião!

–**oOo-**

Que sensação seria aquela? Nunca fora tão bom estar nos braços de alguém! Pouco se importava com o jeito que as pessoas que ali passavam comentavam e olhavam feio para aquela cena, na verdade estava tão distraído que nem percebera. O preconceito é mesmo uma coisa absurda! Na teoria os homens naquela cidade até poderiam ter uma união civil legalizada, mas ficar assim em uma praça, um deitado sobre o outro, trocando nada além de doces beijos? Não, isso já é demais! Felizmente Mu era distraído demais para perceber isso e Shaka embora pudesse notar o clima estranho em volta, mesmo sem poder ver, nunca ligara para a opinião alheia!

Já era noite quando reconheceram que deveriam sair dali, o lugar estava deveras escuro e poderia ser até perigoso. Mu caminhava para algum lugar mais movimentado na região segurando Shaka pela mão, quando deu-se conta das horas que passaram por ali e nem ao menos avisara a Saga. Pegou o celular no bolso, mas a bateria havia descarregado. "Droga", pensou, mas o que poderia fazer? Afinal já era bastante crescido para ficar dando satisfação e Milo já sumira diversas vezes, Saga nunca se importava, porque ele tinha que ser tão correto? A resposta, ele sabia bem, mas a deixou perdida em algum lugar na sua cabeça, apenas convidou Shaka para um jantar, voltar para o hotel era a última coisa que queria naquele momento!

**-oOo-**

Saga já não sabia o que fazer, desde que chegaram à Bienal procuraram por Mu em todos os lugares possíveis, mas não o encontravam e para piorar a situação o maldito celular estava desligado. O que poderia ter acontecido?

- Será mesmo que ele não voltou ao hotel?

- Não Olos, não é o tipo de atitude que o Mu teria, ele teria me avisado que voltaria ou ficaria nos esperando até nossa chegada.

– Ele não é uma criança, Saga. Tenho certeza que sabe se cuidar sozinho.

– Isso eu não discordo, mas se você o conhecesse saberia que o que está acontecendo é realmente estranho, ele é bastante responsável, demais até eu diria!

- Vamos esperar um pouco, talvez os garotos já o tenham encontrado.

– Milo me avisaria, foi o combinado... Já demos muitas voltas, estamos procurando há mais de uma hora, temo pelo que possa ter acontecido!

Não sabia mais o que fazer, já ligara inúmeras vezes no celular de Mu, mas sempre a mesma mensagem: Desligado. Resolveu tentar uma cartada final ao ver alguns metros a frente uma estranha e conhecida figura, talvez devesse tentar, afinal, Mu não era o tipo de rapaz que passava despercebido!

-o-

Milo e Aiolia procuravam pelo amigo juntos enquanto Saga e Aiolos faziam o mesmo, mas não adiantara. Estava ficando preocupado, Mu era um excelente exemplo de responsabilidade, o tipo que jamais desapareceria sem nenhum aviso. Ele sim poderia fazer isso, mas não o dócil carneiro.

– Aiolia, vamos procurar a polícia! Ele pode ter sido assaltado, seqüestrado, pode até mesmo estar em uma banheira com gelo com os rins roubados!

- Calma Milo, também não é assim, ele logo vai aparecer aqui ou ligar.

– Não! Entenda, o Muzinho NUNCA faz nada desse tipo! Se estivesse bem já teria nos ligado, mesmo de um telefone publico! Se fosse eu não teria problemas, mas é o Mu!

- Mas Milo calma...

– EU ESTOU CALMO!

- Percebe-se...

– E se ele foi estuprado? E se ele foi preso por algum motivo injusto? E se...

– Chega Milo! Vamos atrás do Saga, ele pode ter encontrado o Mu... – Puxou o escorpiano pelo braço enquanto ignorava as teorias mirabolantes sobre o estranho desaparecimento.

- ... Terroristas atacaram a cidade e ele foi ferido? E se ele foi raptado por alienígenas? E se ele foi confundido com um? Ele tem aquelas pintinhas estranhas na sobrancelha, podem ter o levado por engano! E se...

–o-

- NÃO ENZO, EU NÃO VOU FICAR CALMO!

- Mas Fiore, io já disse, o bambino foi embora com aquele estranho! – Somente Afrodite o chamava pelo nome, se fosse outra pessoa realmente seria presenteado com a pena de morte, mas não ele, não sua rara flor dourada.

- JÁ OUVI QUINHENTAS VEZES, MAS COMO VOCÊ PERMITIU ISSO? Já estamos aqui há horas e ele não volta!

- Io não sou babá do moleque e sabes que não gosto nem um pouco daquele seu primo arrogante, não me importaria se ele não voltasse. Mas já disse que por você mando meus homens atrás do ceguinho!

- Nem pensa em deixar aqueles brutamontes encostarem no Shaka! Eu mesmo irei atras dele... E SOZINHO! – Completou quando o italiano teve a intenção de segui-lo.

– Mas Fiore...

– Sem "mas" Enzo! Você volta para o hotel A-G-O-R-A e, trate de conseguir um outro quarto, hoje não dormirei contigo!

- Afrodite...

– Enzo, eu te amo muito meu querido, mas você tem que aprender a fazer as coisas do meu jeito – passava o indicador pelo pescoço do amado enquanto o encarava – Sabe, acho que quando fico ao seu lado acabo me tornando uma espécie de monstro...

- Está pensando em terminar comigo? – A fúria em seus olhos era nítida, o desejo de quem mataria apenas por prazer era evidente, mas Afrodite o conhecia muito bem e, mesmo sem saber explicar porque, nunca o temia.

– Não meu querido – Aproximou-se mais e deixou que a mão deslizasse para o peito do outro, acariciando-o – Apenas preciso encontrar o Shaka e ficar sozinho, seu sadismo às vezes me cansa!

Segundos depois já estava fora de vista. Era inexplicável a força que aquele ser exercia sobre si, era sua flor, sua rosa com um aroma tóxico, a qual não conseguia viver sem. Mas que não pensasse em abandoná-lo, isso jamais, se sua flor não estivesse em seu jardim, não ficaria no de ninguém mais, preferia vê-lo morto e não teria maiores problemas para fazê-lo sendo um dos grandes chefes da máfia italiana.

-o-

Saga já estava perto o bastante para ouvir as últimas palavras trocadas entre Afrodite e o namorado, teve que apressar o passo para segui-lo pelo corredor onde se encontravam, mas finalmente o alcançou.

– Afrodite!

Aquela voz... Sim, sabia quem era. Muitos não saberiam diferenciar, pois Saga e Kanon eram semelhantes até mesmo na voz, mas com o tempo – perdido – que convivera com eles, aprendeu muito bem todas as pequenas diferenças entre os dois.

– Saga... Não sei por que não estou surpreso com sua presença! – O sorriso e o tom do sueco era visivelmente irônico. – Me perdoe, mas não tenho tempo para brincadeiras agora...

– Preciso te perguntar uma coisa importante!

- Então trate de falar rápido, pois não tenho tempo!

- Sei que palestrou hoje... Por acaso não viu algum rapaz de longos cabelos roxos pelo auditório?

– Será que todos tiraram o dia para sumir hoje e... Espera, cabelos roxos? Então você deve estar falando do delinqüente que levou meu primo embora!

- Primo?

- Meu primo, o Shaka... Eu o vi sair durante minha palestra com um garoto com cabelos lilases, ontem encontrei os dois juntos também! Acho que podemos estar falando da mesma pessoa, afinal, muitos confundem o roxo com o lilás e...

– Você não acha o momento inadequado para discutir tonalidades? Tem idéia para onde foram?

- Como saberia? Aquele fedelho... Tinha que ser da sua laia para arrastar o Shaka por ai...

– Afrodite, quer colaborar? Não vê que estamos na mesma situação?

Realmente deveriam deixar as desavenças do passado de lado, Afrodite procurava Shaka, Saga procurava Mu e provavelmente os dois deveriam estar juntos!

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar descobrir para onde seu queridinho irresponsável o arrastou...

– Ele não é irresponsável e provavelmente seu primo o deve ter tirado daqui...

– Impossível, o Shaka é cego, seria um grande feito para ele!

- Cego?

- Sim Saga e, você deve estar ficando surdo? Pois burro sei que não és!

- Faço questão de ignorar esse comentário... Tentou ligar para o seu primo?

- Ele nunca sai com o celular que comprei para ele, diz que é incomodo e desnecessário, e o Mu?

- Desligado, já estou ligando há quase duas horas! Disse que os viu sair durante a palestra?

- Sim, eu o vi sair de mãos dadas com o Mu, o Mask disse que ele chegou a minha palestra e logo saíram, achou que voltariam logo, mas não apareceram! Já ligamos para o hotel e nos falaram que ele não está por lá.

Enquanto tentavam encontrar alguma pista que os levassem aos rapazes, Milo e Aiolia também se juntaram aos três, logo chegaram a um acordo e decidiram sair com o carro de Aiolos buscando pelas redondezas, mas em vão. O melhor seria voltarem ao hotel e esperar mais um pouco. Afrodite ficou pelo caminho onde estava hospedado e em seguida o quarteto grego foi até o Faena, Saga ficou em um piano bar que havia no térreo enquanto Milo, que estava desesperado e continuava com teorias absurdas sobre o desaparecimento de Mu, foi para o quarto com Aiolia, com um pouco de sorte talvez encontrasse o amigo dormindo por lá!

**-oOo-**

Camus, depois de falar mais que deveria sobre "aquele grego metido", ouvia a narrativa de Shura sobre os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida. O espanhol sofria de certa incompatibilidade amorosa, nunca passava muito tempo com a mesma pessoa, então Camus sempre tinha que se atualizar de um, ou mais novos relacionamentos do amigo. Homens, mulheres, ele não se importava muito, apenas detestava ficar sozinho, sempre morria de amores pelo parceiro, mas do mesmo jeito que as paixões chegavam, partiam.

Tudo estava acontecendo da melhor forma possível, até que tiveram a atenção desviada para uma cena no mínimo... Interessante!

- Camus, não são os seus alunos? Não sabia que namoravam!

- É verdade, eu nunca entendi muito bem, mas está bem explicado porque o Shun não dá a menor atenção para June, também não sei o que ela vê nele, é um bom garoto, mas frágil demais! Ele e o Isaac vivem em constante guerra pela atenção do Hyoga, mas pelo visto o Shun não é tão lento quanto eu pensava!

- Vamos falar com eles!

- Não Shura, espera!

Tarde demais. Shura já corria para uma árvore onde Shun e Hyoga estavam encostados trocando beijos e carícias não muito apropriadas para o local. Camus não gostava nem um pouco de interferir na vida alheia, principalmente quando se tratava de seus alunos, por isso mesmo nunca fizera questão de entender as brigas em torno do garoto russo, mas agora estava bem claro que realmente existia algum romance. Sorte que Isaac não estava por perto, ou seria confusão na certa se ele visse aquela cena!

Durante o namoro com Camus, Shura freqüentou algumas aulas na escola e também aprendeu alguns passos de dança, mas sempre foram bastante discretos quanto à relação, a pedido do francês, é claro! Nem mesmo June, como uma verdadeira amiga de Camus sabia de fato o que acontecia ali. Ele conhecia pouco os garotos, mas para ele era o bastante para ter a cara de pau de interromper um momento tão íntimo.

– É bom acabar logo com essa fornicação, ou não percebem que estão em local publico!

- Ah... Oi Shura! – Hyoga encarava o espanhol com a maior cara lavada do mundo, enquanto Shun corava rapidamente, constrangido com o flagrante – Oi Camus, o que fazem aqui?

- Bom Hyoga, se não percebeu aqui é um parque, é um local onde as pessoas normalmente se encontram para passear e conversar. Claro que alguns se empolgam um pouco com a bela paisagem e tentam também se esquentar do frio com formas alternativas, mas não é o meu caso nem do querido professor de vocês aqui!

- Perdoem o Shura, só estamos de passagem... Até amanhã!

Camus puxava o amigo que insistia em gritar coisas como "Procurem um lugar mais tranqüilo" e "Usem camisinha". Os dois ainda permaneceram naquele local por mais um tempo, mas logo foram para um velho conhecido restaurante, onde poderiam apreciar mais a presença um do outro, antes de finalmente voltar para suas casas e se prepararem para uma nova semana que começaria. Ele só não imaginara que tipo de semana seria aquela!

**-oOo-**

Sentados a mesa de uma trattoria, apreciavam além de uma excelente refeição, a companhia de um ao outro. Realmente a culinária italiana era uma ótima pedida para aquele jantar. Mu ficou bastante animado quando descobriu que Shaka também era vegetariano, decidiram por um risoto de tomate seco acompanhado por um vinho branco.

Já haviam terminado o prato principal e aguardavam a sobremesa quando a idéia de que logo aquilo acabaria passou pela cabeça de Shaka, não queria pensar nisso, Mu o fazia sentir tão bem, tão seguro!

- Não queria falar nisso agora, mas é necessário... Até quando fica na cidade? Quer dizer... Ambos estamos aqui por pouco tempo, até quando poderemos ficar juntos?

Mu era tão avoado em certas ocasiões que também não pensara nisso. Não teria muitos dias para passar ao lado de Shaka, já que em uma semana estaria de volta à Grécia, infelizmente era um fato que teria que encarar.

– No próximo domingo, e você? – Viu Shaka respirar fundo antes de descobrir que teriam menos tempo que pensavam.

– Vou na quinta, pela manhã.

Ficaram em silêncio, palavras não eram necessárias, Mu segurou a mão de Shaka que estava sobre a mesa, um gesto delicado, onde um podia sentir a dor do outro. Porque era tão complicado encontrar alguém e ter que se afastar dessa pessoa especial?

Não conversaram muito durante o restante do jantar, até mesmo o alfajor com sorvete e calda de chocolate estava amargo após aquela constatação. Mu fez questão de pagar a conta naquela noite e ficaram alguns instantes na frente do restaurante, apenas abraçados e trocando suaves beijos, antes de tomarem um táxi, onde o ariano levou Shaka ao respectivo hotel após planejarem que voltariam a se encontrar no dia seguinte.

**-oOo-**

Saga estava tenso, Aiolos havia aproveitado que estavam em um sofá e o fizera deitar com a cabeça em seu colo, afagando seus cabelos e ajudando a tranqüilizá-lo, estava funcionando, ele mantinha os olhos fechados e começava a adormecer quando foram interrompidos pelo celular, era Afrodite. Haviam combinado no carro que qualquer notícia avisariam imediatamente – entenda-se, qualquer notícia avisariam antes de cortar a cabeça dos garotos – um ao outro.

– Saga, o Shaka acabou de chegar!

- O Mu está com ele? Estão bem? O que aconteceu?

- Aparentemente estão bem, ainda vamos conversar, mas o Mu já está em um táxi voltando, logo estará por ai! Agora preciso desligar, tenho muito para falar com o meu primo!

- Afrodite...

– Sim?

- Obrigado!

- Não precisa agradecer, no fundo isso teve um lado positivo, você falou comigo como não fazia há tempos!

- Me desculpe... Posso te ligar amanhã? Hoje ainda temos muito a fazer!

- Sem problemas, boa noite!

- Boa noite. – Desligou o telefone e voltou a falar com Aiolos – Ele já está a caminho... Por que está me olhando assim?

- Disse que o ligaria amanhã... O que quer com ele?

- Hmm, ficou com ciúmes? – Sorriu beijando o nariz do sagitariano.

- Talvez não ficasse se não soubesse de nada!

- Eu não sou meu irmão, Olos! Não ficaria com outro estando contigo... Ainda mais o Afrodite!

A expressão de Saga fez o amante rir divertido e um beijo encerrou qualquer discussão e, rapidamente ficaram atentos, logo o Mu chegaria e uma conversa seria necessária, mas não via a hora de voltar ao seu quarto e passar mais algum tempo com Aiolos!

Pouco depois, já haviam saído do piano bar e esperavam no corredor principal, quando avistaram Mu entrar. Aiolos logo entendeu o sinal que o amante fez com o olhar, voltaria ao bar e ali esperaria até que a conversa estivesse encerrada. Já Saga, encarou o garoto e pediu que o seguisse, foram até a área da piscina, que pelo horário e a temperatura local, estava completamente vazia, sentaram-se em torno de uma mesa.

- Por que não me ligou?

- Eu tentei, mas meu celular descarregou!

- Desse um jeito! Te procuramos por horas, onde você se meteu com o Shaka? Pensamos que algo grave havia acontecido com vocês!

- Eu... Como sabe dele?

- Não importa o que sei ou deixo de saber, Mu! Onde estava com a cabeça? Você foi infantil e irresponsável, não pensou que ficaríamos preocupados?

- Mas o Milo... Ele sempre sai sem avisar e...

– Você não é o Milo!

- Tudo bem Saga, eu errei, me desculpe.

– Você acha que pode fazer bobagens e achar que simplesmente está tudo bem?

– Mu, não me importa onde estavam ou o que fizeram, você não vai mais encontrar esse garoto, não vai sair sem minha presença ou do Milo, estamos entendidos?

- MAS SAGA VOCÊ NÃO PODE... – Mu já ficava de pé e falava alto quando Saga o segurou pelo pulso

- E baixe sua voz ao falar comigo, posso te mandar de volta a qualquer momento para aquele inferninho com o seu irmão!

O ariano estava ficando nervoso, desde quando Saga sabia de Shaka? E que direitos ele tinha de proibir que o encontrasse novamente? Não era seu pai, nem mesmo Shion faria uma coisa dessas, por mais que fosse grato ao tutor, não aceitaria aquela situação.

- Então manda Saga... Mas você não vai me proibir de nada! Se for assim, prefiro não viver mais sob sua guarda! – Sem mais palavras, soltou-se e seguiu para o quarto, Milo o entenderia, ou não, talvez o melhor fosse dormir, não queria ouvir sermão do amigo também.

Saga ficou um tempo parado processando sobre a curta conversa. Não podia ser Mu a lhe responder daquela forma, ele sempre fora tão doce e nunca levantara a voz, o que estaria acontecendo? Quem realmente era Shaka? Saga temia que fosse alguém não confiável, conhecia muito bem Afrodite e sabia as histórias sobre o namorado deste, ele apenas queria o bem de Mu e para isso faria o possível.

Pensaria com calma no assunto, por enquanto tudo que precisava era de um relaxante banho na companhia de Aiolos.

–o-

Entrou no quarto praticamente chutando a porta, assustando Milo e Aiolia que conversavam enquanto assistiam televisão.

– Mu! Onde estava? O que aconteceu? Por que não ligou? Quem te seqüestrou? Estavam armados? Você está ferido? Você...

– Não enche você também Milo!

Os dois apenas viram o ariano subir em direção ao segundo andar do quarto, depois um outro bater de portas pode ser ouvido, desta vez do banheiro.

– Pelo que eu conheço do Muzinho... E o vendo assim agora... Acredito realmente que ele foi abduzido! – Milo estava quase em choque, mas Aiolia não pôde deixar de rir.

– Acho melhor você conversar um pouco e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu.

– Vou fazer isso agora, acho bom também você ir logo encontrar com a Marin, pelas vezes que ela já te ligou hoje deve estar mesmo apaixonada!

- Pois é, qualquer coisa me liga e encontra com a gente!

- Obrigado, mas não me sinto bem como um candelabro e não estou afim de um ménage a trois hoje! – Deu uma piscadela e sorriu, abraçando Aiolia. – Valeu mesmo por hoje, achei que perderia a cabeça quando não conseguimos encontrá-lo, você foi um amigão! Boa sorte com a sua garota!

- Não precisa agradecer, qualquer coisa só me ligar!

Os dois despediram-se e Milo seguiu para o quarto, precisava conversar com Mu, mas não sabia como o fazer, ele estava estranho demais. Sentou-se na cama e esperou, não perguntaria mais nada, Mu sabia que ele sempre estaria ali para lhe apoiar.

Enquanto isso, Mu apenas deixava que a água que escorria pelo seu corpo levasse também suas lágrimas embora.

* * *

Enzo Ferruccio é o nome dado ao Máscara da Morte pela Theka Tsukishiro, créditos para ela!! Quem quiser usar tem que pedir e dar os créditos pra essa moça ai! XD

Como citado durante o capítulo, o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo é legalizado em Buenos Aires, mas isso não significa que as pessoas em geral aceitem isso de uma forma natural... Infelizmente ainda vivemos em um mundo hipócrita demais!

* * *

**N/A:** Quero primeiro pedir um milhão de desculpas pela demora nesta atualização... Não foi fácil! Passei (e ainda estou passando) por um período de mudança, agora estou em outro país, então imaginem minha correria desde documentação até chegar por aqui, ficar sem meu computador, sem internet e mil coisas que fico cansada só em falar! Mas pelo menos agora já está (quase) tudo bem (ainda dependo da boa vontade do meu pai deixar usar o note dele), mas a boa notícia é que o próximo está praticamente pronto!

Quero agradecer minha amada beta, Theka Tsukishiro, pela paciência em mais um capítulo, para todos que deixaram review e sugestões (Theka, P-Shurete, Leo no Nina, Dragonesa, Mussha, Dark Wolf 03, Poly (você não deixou o seu e-mail para que eu te respondesse), graziele, Naya Yukida, Karol Uchiha, Lyta Moonshadow, Haina Aquarius-sama , machi e La Francaise)... Beijos enormes para as meninas do fórum New Sanctuary que também aturaram um pouco dos meus surtos com a fic pelo MSN! Agradeço também aqueles que estão lendo e favoritando, ou botando a fic nos alertas e não deixaram review... mas faço meu pedido aqui para que deixem a opinião de vocês, é muito importante para mim!!

Ahh sim, "Tarde" é o nome de um tango, mas fico devendo a composição, tá bem difícil achar os títulos para esses capítulos baseando-se em nomes de músicas! E dessa vez no início do capítulo foi uma música do Flávio Venturini, já que não tive tempo para procurar alguma poesia legal sobre tango... mas a letra combina muito com esta dança!

Agora, para quem leu até aqui... Eu poderia estar matando, eu poderia estar roubando, mas esto apenas pedindo para apertar no "Go" aqui embaixo e deixar um review! XD

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Lhu Chan_

_Agosto de 2008_

* * *


	7. Diferente

_"Os passos dóceis, limpos_

_Se vêem, se ouvem, sentem_

_Todos que observam;_

_Um homem, cego, triunfante_

_A dançar com a jovem deslumbrante_

_A música lírica e aberta_

_E a vida diáfana e incerta_

_Que se a morte chama_

_A vida quer dançar."_

(Roberto Amorim)

**Capítulo 7 - Diferente  
**

Olhou para o rádio-relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira, esse era sempre seu primeiro movimento após abrir os olhos pela manhã, sorriu ao constatar que eram 6:17, pelo jeito as coisas estranhas haviam parado de persegui-lo. Alongou-se um pouco na cama, fazendo alguns ossos estalarem e em seguida levantou-se, seguindo para o banheiro em seu ritual de higiene matinal, que incluía um banho gelado para despertar – o que para muitos seria apenas mais um motivo para chamá-lo de louco - e após vestir-se e pentear os cabelos, organizou sua mochila e arrumou a cama dobrando os lençóis e deixando tudo prontamente organizado para a noite seguinte.

Primeira etapa concluída, foi até a cozinha preparar um café forte para começar o dia e pegou algumas torradas e queijo para acompanhar, mas mal começou a refeição e aquele maldito enjôo voltou a aparecer, uma sensação estranha que o fez deixar toda a refeição de lado. "Você deve estar grávido, Camus!". Divertiu-se com seus pensamentos e ignorou completamente aquela situação, pensando que pelo caminho comeria alguma coisa.

Louças lavadas, tudo verificado, trancou as portas e guardava a chave enquanto caminhava, olhou para o relógio e decidiu apressar um pouco o passo ou poderia perder o ônibus, mesmo estando quinze minutos adiantado!

**-oOo-**

Aiolia remexeu-se na cama em um sono tão bom. Sentiu uma mão afagar-lhe os cabelos, uma mão tão delicada! Ouviu uma voz doce em seu ouvido, que falava o quanto era bonito enquanto dormia, até mesmo sentiu ser beijado. Só então se deu conta que realmente não era um sonho!

Na noite anterior, após ter saído do hotel de Milo, ligou para a ruiva oriental a qual estava totalmente caído e a levou para um jantar. Já estava tarde para um domingo e o local encontrava-se quase vazio, tornando o clima ainda mais romântico, não demorou muito para que acabassem aos beijos! Que mulher era aquela? Marin conseguia ser meiga e extremamente sensual ao mesmo tempo e tinha um beijo envolvente, estava tão difícil despedir-se que Aiolia a convidou para ver algum filme em sua casa.

No início ela resistiu, ela mal o conhecia e aquilo não pegaria nada bem, mas após insistir bastante e ouvir mil juramentos que não fariam nada demais, acabou aceitando a proposta, afinal, também queria muito ficar na companhia dele. Aiolia era muito gentil e cavalheiro, jamais a trataria de forma desrespeitosa.

E assim foi, conseguiram ver algumas cenas do filme enquanto trocavam beijos, mas nada (muito) além disso, até que uma certa hora da madrugada os dois adormeceram abraçados na cama de Aiolia, já que Marin precisaria acordar cedo, pois teria que estar na Andrômeda pela manhã para sua aula de alongamento.

– Pensei que não iria acordar!

- É que o sonho estava tão bom... Alguém me beijava!

- Assim? – Aproximou sua boca e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

- Não, assim é mais gostoso!

Ficaram mais alguns minutos abraçados, até que Marin percebeu que se continuasse ali chegaria atrasada. Após uma tentativa desastrosa de preparar um café da manhã para sua garota, Aiolia decidiu que a levaria até a escola de danças e comeriam algo pelo caminho. Por sorte trabalhava a maior parte de tempo em casa, então naquela manhã quando voltasse poderia descansar mais um pouco, agora tudo o que queria era a presença dela!

**-oOo- **

Mu estava radiante, havia fugido do hotel após a proibição de Saga, assim ele e Shaka estavam novamente juntos, mas desta vez estavam a sós, despidos em um quarto fechado e amavam-se entre lençóis de seda brancos e juras eternas.

Os beijos afoitos despertavam desejos contidos por muito tempo, estava ficando desesperado com aquela sensação toda, abraçava Shaka de forma possessiva, desejando que logo os seus corpos se fundissem em um só. Beijava o pescoço dele com fervor querendo extrair todo o néctar daquela doce pele.

"Você é até bonitinho Mu, mas não vou me aproveitar dessa situação!"

Aquela voz... Vinha de Shaka, mas não poderia ser. Ele jamais falaria aquelas coisas em um momento como aquele e, também aquela não era a voz dele. Apertou-se mais uma vez ao corpo desejado, sentindo os braços fortes e aqueles cabelos ondulados... Espera! Algo estava errado, muito errado na verdade.

Ao abrir os olhos foi surpreendido por Milo e seu clássico sorriso travesso, pulou na cama afastando-se dele ao constatar que o "Shaka" que tanto abraçava era na verdade o seu amigo e para complicar ainda mais a sua situação estava visivelmente excitado. Com o rosto completamente corado virou-se afundando o rosto em um dos quatro travesseiros que usava para dormir lamentando-se por aquilo não passar de um sonho.

– Não é bem o rosto que você deveria cobrir! – Ria divertido, deitando-se ao lado de Mu e o abraçando pelas costas. Pegando outro travesseiro colocou-o sobre o baixo-ventre dele. – Ah, se você não fosse meu amigo agora!

- Sai-pra-lá-Milo – As palavras saiam abafadas, com um pouco de raiva e vergonha.

– Não, não! Você me acordou, me agarrou, ficou se esfregando em mim, beijou meu pescoço e agora manda eu sair? Vem cá, me dá mais beijinhos, tava tão boooom! – Provocava o ariano, dando beijos estalados pelas suas costas a fim de irritá-lo. – Se eu soubesse que você me queria tanto já teria te agarrado há muito tempo, era só pedir, Muzito!

- Mas eu não te quero, sai daqui! – Tentava se afastar enquanto o outro segurava seus braços o beijando no pescoço, atazanando-o.

– Eu até solto, mas só quando me contar com quem sonhava!

- Não estava sonhando com ninguém... Me deixa, Milo!

- Hmm, era com o Shaka?

- EI! Como sabe dele e...?

- Ahá! Pelo visto não era um ninguém... Que pena, estava com esperança que fosse eu em seu sonho. – Fingiu-se magoado – Mas a explicação é simples, você sumiu com esse cara ontem, é o seu namoradinho?

- Não te interessa!

- Como não me interessa? Se não fosse do meu interesse eu não perguntaria e, além disso... Não é todo dia que você arranja um namorado!

- Ele não é meu namorado! Nós só... Só... Só estamos saindo.

– Então confessa que estava dando uns amassos por ai ontem, né?

- Não somos como você! Só ficamos em uma praça e fomos jantar, satisfeito?

- Não! Quero nome completo, como conheceu, onde mora, telefone, número do passaporte, o que faz, características, tipo sangüíneo, peso, altura, tamanho do...

– Milo! Quer parar? Não vou te falar nada, não enche!

- Mas eu sempre te conto tudo, Muzito...

– Porque quer! E me solta logo, preciso ir ao banheiro!

- Precisa mesmo – Riu debochado – Mas só quando me contar tudo!

- Quando voltar eu falo, prometo, agora me solta!

Milo continuava a rir arteiro, soltou o ariano que imediatamente correu para o toalete, arrastando parte do edredom pelo percurso. Era divertido ver como Mu agia como uma criança crescida em algumas situações, mas estava feliz com aquilo já que ao que parecia, ele havia realmente encontrado alguém, só estava um pouco preocupado já que ouvira Saga falar sobre o tal Máscara da Morte não ser boa gente, mas duvidava que seu "irmãozinho" se envolvesse com algum mau-caráter.

Na noite anterior Mu havia se trancado no banho e quando saíra Milo já havia adormecido, mas desta vez não iria – nem queria – fugir daquela conversa, afinal, por mais desmiolado que fosse o amigo, ele era até bastante racional quando se tratava de dar conselhos ou ajudá-lo, sempre no estilo "faça o que digo, não o que faço", além disso, era o único com quem poderia contar.

Após longos minutos saiu do banheiro e sorriu para Milo, que batia levemente na cama em um convite para que voltasse a deitar, Mu atendeu e o abraçou, ficando com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, o escorpiano sabia que com aquele gesto ele queria conversar um pouco mais sério.

– Ele é diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conheci. O encontrei quando brigamos na bienal e ele me disse que estaria lá ontem...

– Por isso a pressa para sair da casa do Aiolos e ir naquela palestra do Afrodite? – Era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta – Ele também ficou louco atrás do Shaka, por sorte ele e o Saga já se conheciam e descobriram que vocês estavam juntos. Procuramos vocês por horas!

- Isso explica muita coisa... Fomos até uma praça e ele acabou me beijando. Eu até tentei ligar, mas meu celular descarregou. Perdemos a noção da hora e ainda fomos jantar depois. – Enquanto falava tinha os cabelos acariciados por Milo, e continuavam abraçados – Eu não sei explicar, mas senti algo especial quando estávamos juntos, muito diferente das outras pessoas com quem já estive.

– O Afrodite disse que ele era cego, é verdade? Não consigo imaginar...

– É, eu também achava estranho. Ele anda o tempo inteiro com os olhos fechados, mas estou aprendendo que existem outras formas de ver o mundo além da visão, ele consegue perceber muita coisa que eu nem poderia imaginar!

- E pretende encontrá-lo novamente?

- Claro, mas ontem quando cheguei o Saga falou que eu estava proibido de vê-lo, não sei como farei ainda, ele disse que me ligaria hoje.

– Agora entendi seu mau-humor ontem! Mas não se preocupa, você vai encontrá-lo logo!

- Mas o Saga...

– Ele não te proibiu de sair comigo, não é? Ele não precisa saber, depois eu converso com ele. – Sorriu, faria tudo pelo amigo e também seria bastante divertido ter mais alguém para perturbar além do seu carneirinho.

Aquilo estava bem interessante! Milo ouvia Mu contar, agora com um entusiasmo maior na voz sobre Shaka, que logo ele voltaria para Suécia. Como a conversa fluía entre eles, como seu beijo era bom e, muitas outras coisas que conseguiram fazer Milo não pensar em um sonho que tivera com Camus, ele havia repensado em suas atitudes e decidira começar do zero, não poderia esquecer de ligar para remarcar suas aulas após o café da manhã!

**-oOo-**

- Tentei te ligar a tarde inteira, mas você não me atendeu!

- Esqueci o celular em casa, me desculpe.

– Queria te chamar para ir ao cinema comigo, não saímos neste fim de semana, onde estava?

- Era domingo Isaac, você sabe que tenho outros compromissos.

– Tem certeza que não estava com _ele_?

Camus passava pelos corredores quando ouviu a famigerada conversa entre Isaac e Hyoga, entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo, como Hyoga conseguia aquilo? _"Juventude perdida... Olha quem fala Camus, você só tem 22 anos e está agindo como um idoso"_. O melhor a fazer era cortar logo aquilo ou teria mais problemas em sua aula. Notara como Shun estava sorridente e Isaac emburrado, mas Hyoga não demonstrava reação alguma, parecia ter aprendido muito mais que a dança com o seu professor. Camus quando queria era um mestre na arte da indiferença, podendo congelar qualquer um com seu olhar.

– Vamos parar de conversa e voltar para aula, acabou o intervalo e ainda temos bastante ensaio hoje!

O que mais poderia fazer? Não gostava de interferir na vida alheia, principalmente quando se tratava dos seus alunos, Hyoga deveria saber o que fazia, não cabia a ele tais ensinamentos.

**-oOo-**

- Então? Agora que acabou seu café da manhã vai me falar o que aconteceu?

- Não tenho o que falar, Dite... Eu conheci alguém, saímos e perdemos a hora. Agora vai me explicar porque dormiu comigo hoje e não com o carcamano?

- Brigamos ontem, na verdade eu fiquei chateado... Eu o amo, mas às vezes ele me tira do sério!

- Já sabe o que acho dele, não o suporto e é recíproco.

– Queria mandar em meu coração, Shaka, eu não gosto das coisas que o Enzo faz, principalmente com você. – Segurou a mão do primo que estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, acariciando-a – Temo o que pode acontecer com nós dois caso eu me afaste, e eu também não conseguiria viver sem ele, entrei em uma via de mão única, mas você pode.

– O que quer dizer?

- Quero que você seja feliz, não deixe sua chance passar!

- Dite...?

- Eu te conheço bem, ontem você estava com um sorriso que há muito tempo não via quando chegou. Você não pode ver as pessoas, mas sente o que elas têm no coração, se ao menos eu tivesse ouvido o que me disse no passado sobre ele... – Respirou fundo e suavizou mais a voz - Mas isso não importa mais, mesmo não querendo me falar sei que encontrou alguém especial e pelo o que sei o Mu é um bom rapaz.

– Não sei onde quer chegar com isso, mas agradeço. – Soltou a mão que o outro ainda segurava. – Mas mesmo querendo algo mais não seria possível, logo iremos embora e ele também voltará para a Grécia.

– Queridinho, o amor verdadeiro é mais forte que qualquer distância, eu e o amore vivemos afastados pelos "negócios" dele, no início também quase não o encontrava... E estamos juntos, não é?

- E você teve opção? – Falou com um alto tom de ironia – Ele praticamente disse que te mataria se você não largasse aquele grego para ficar com ele, alias, é muita coincidência o Mu trabalhar na empresa dele!

- É verdade, mas no fundo foi bom isso ter acontecido, acho que consegui acertar minhas desavenças com o Saga.

– Mas o Saga...

– É, o irmão dele, já é alguma coisa mas acho que nunca entenderão o que aconteceu... Mas vamos falar do que interessa agora. Sha, só quero que você seja feliz, aproveite! Mesmo que não seja com este rapaz, quero que comece a planejar seu futuro, você sabe que te amo, mas talvez não possamos ficar juntos muito tempo.

– Isso... Quer dizer que não posso mais morar com você?

- Não é isso, jamais diria uma coisa dessas, meu anjo. Apenas quero que siga seus próprios passos, vou apoiá-lo no que for preciso.

Shaka estava confuso com o rumo daquela conversa, Afrodite estava realmente estranho, já fazia bastante tempo que eles não conversavam de forma tão doce, o mundo do primo girava em torno do namorado, ele era apenas a poeira carregada naquele furacão, era muito grato ao sueco e jamais deixaria de estar ao seu lado, sabia o quanto precisava disso.

Foram interrompidos pelas batidas na porta, Máscara gritava para que abrissem a porta, como prometido, Dite não dormira com ele naquela noite e sim no quarto ao lado, onde estava Shaka. Gritou que já iria abrir e vestiu um roupão de seda negro sobre seu pijama na mesma cor e tecido, beijou o primo na testa antes de levantar-se e ser praticamente arrancado do quarto, pelo homem aparentemente já bêbado naquela hora da manhã. Tudo que ouviu depois foi o bater das portas e alguns gritos vindos do quarto vizinho.

Não entendia bem o amor, não aquele que sentia por seus pais ou Afrodite, mas o amor dos amantes. Todos falavam que era o melhor sentimento do mundo, mas havia passado noites e noites ao som de agressões, dores e até mesmo das lágrimas derramadas por Afrodite. Via o mesmo agir como outra pessoa quando estava ao lado daquele homem, demonstrando uma confiança e frieza fora do comum, até poderia compará-lo aos capangas de Máscara da Morte, tão diferente daquele Afrodite que quando ficavam a sós em casa, cantava para as flores em seu jardim. Era mesmo esse sentimento o amor? Amar alguém era ter que sofrer assim? Escutou a voz do primo e daquele homem, poderia apontar pelo menos dez palavras de baixo calão em cada frase. Realmente deveria ser um sentimento muito forte para agüentar aquilo tudo... Pensou em Mu, será que um dia o amaria ou seria amado? Esperava que ele não se tornasse um sádico como aquele italiano. Shaka jamais suportaria uma relação como aquela!

**-oOo-**

Já haviam encontrado com Saga e tomavam café da manhã juntos no restaurante do hotel, poderiam ter o feito no quarto, mas enquanto conversavam o geminiano ligou e aceitaram o convite. Trocando os pijamas por roupas mais apresentáveis, desceram se reunindo em uma das mesas do local.

– O que pretendem fazer hoje? Caminhei um pouco pela manhã e o dia está bonito, podemos aproveitar e conhecer melhor a cidade. – Saga não tocara no assunto da noite anterior, mas parecia ter esquematizado tudo para que ficasse de olho em Mu.

– Eu quero ir para aula de tango, depois podemos sair!

- Achei que havia desistido dessa idéia...

– Desistir, eu? Parece que não me conhece, Saga! Só preciso ligar para saber o horário e, você por acaso não vai sair com o bonitão hoje? – Saga olhou torto com a pergunta, mas sorriu, não podia deixar de perceber um leve tom de ironia na voz de Milo.

– Ele trabalha hoje, só nos veremos mais tarde. E você, Mu, o que quer fazer?

- O Mu vai comigo, Saga. Preciso de platéia para o meu show, vou sair daqui dançando melhor que aqueles caras, mas preciso de apoio moral! Se quiser podemos nos encontrar depois em algum lugar!

- Então querem mesmo me abandonar? É isso que eu recebo por trazê-los comigo.

– Não seja dramático, Saga. Essa função já é do Milo!

- Olha quem fala. – O escorpiano rebateu. – Só umas duas horas, não vai morrer sem a gente _papai_! Fiquei sabendo que aqui tem uma sauna muito boa, pode ficar um tempo por lá!

- Eu já fui...

– E porque não nos chamou?

- Você não poderia ir, Milo!

- Ahhh, então fica se agarrando na sauna do hotel e ainda teve a cara-de-pau de brigar comigo quando eu fiquei com um estagiário do Kanon no banheiro da Santuário!

- Você não poderia ir porque fui na última visita aqui e você estava na Grécia, provavelmente com outro estagiário e, gritando alto em algum outro banheiro!

- Como você exagera... – Cruzou os braços e olhou para o teto, respirando fundo.

Mu ria com as alfinetadas mútuas, mesmo sentindo-se um pouco constrangido, ainda precisava entender muita coisa no mundo e provavelmente a relação entre Milo e Saga era uma das mais complexas.

**-oOo-**

- Acorda Gatinho!

- Que tu quer essa hora, Milo? – Falava ainda bocejando.

– Já são meio dia! Levanta logo essa bunda bonitinha da cama!

- Pô Milo, desde quando fica olhando se certas partes do meu corpo são bonitas?

- É mais forte que eu, meu caro! Agora levanta logo, vamos sair! Preciso da sua ajuda hoje! Acorda logo...

– Já tô acordado, fala logo, seu inseto insignificante!

- Assim parte meu coração! Mas é o seguinte... Acabei de ligar para o Albiore e marquei uma aula com o ruivinho hoje a tarde, 14:00 e você vai comigo, vou precisar de você depois e enquanto eu estiver na aula pode ficar com a Marin!

- Hmm, você sabe como me convencer, mas e o Mu? Brigaram novamente?

- Não! Mas é com ele que você vai me ajudar, ele está lá embaixo no telefone com o tal do Shaka e devem se encontrar, então quero aproveitar e fazer uma surpresinha para ele. É o seguinte, você conhece alguma...

Continuaram a conversar e Aiolia ouvia atentamente os planos de Milo, ele era realmente um louco, mas aquilo poderia ser até divertido e teria mais uma desculpa para encontrar a Marin sem parecer grudento e, pelo jeito Milo também não havia desistido do Camus, mas desta vez parecia mesmo estar mais preocupado com o amigo.

Desligaram o telefone e o leonino foi logo tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes de encontrá-los no hotel. Conheciam-se há poucos dias, mas já pareciam amigos de longas datas, aquele maluco era mesmo cativante e também havia gostado bastante de Mu, apesar deste ser mais fechado.

**-oOo-**

Mu estava ansioso com aquilo tudo, havia combinado com Shaka que se encontrariam no hotel dele e poderiam passar algum tempo juntos enquanto Milo iria para a sua aula de dança. Aiolia passara para buscá-los alegando que daria carona para eles já que estava indo ver Marin no mesmo lugar onde Milo iria. Mu nem ao menos percebeu que não passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada e que o escorpiano estava aprontando alguma.

– Fica atento ao celular dessa vez, qualquer coisa te ligamos, logo voltamos para te buscar e qualquer problema liga para mim ou o Gatinho!

- Pode deixar, qualquer coisa me avisem também, vou esperar vocês, acho que não vamos sair daqui, mas se acontecer não iremos muito longe! – Saia do carro de Aiolia enquanto ouvia piadas dos amigos sobre "não sair e ficar trancado no quarto fazendo coisas mais interessantes"

Foi até a recepção e anunciou-se, tomando então o caminho indicado para o quarto de Shaka. O hotel que o loiro estava era igualmente luxuoso, embora em um estilo mais clássico se comparado ao Faena, mas também era um dos cinco estrelas naquela cidade. Só agora percebia o que estava fazendo, iria ficar sozinho com ele em seu quarto. Sua imaginação naquele momento foi capaz de produzir imagens que o fizeram corar, ainda mais com a lembrança das piadas que os amigos lhe lançaram antes de sair do carro, mas não poderia ficar com aquilo na cabeça, o que Shaka pensaria dele? Não demorou até encontrar o número 405, deu três batidas na porta antes de ouvir o som do destrancar da maçaneta, pouco antes de ser enfeitiçado por uma visão dos deuses.

Shaka tinha os cabelos molhados, caídos e colados sobre o tórax nu, apesar de esguio tinha um corpo bem moldado, era muito bonito, ele vestia uma calça branca larga e tinha os pés descalços. Mu ficou apenas observando, jamais pensou que o encontraria daquela forma, se já estava vermelho antes, agora a situação se tornara um pouco pior.

– Você chegou rápido, acabei de sair do banho! – Sorriu e afastou-se apenas o necessário para que o outro entrasse no quarto.

– Eu... – Mu ainda estava sem palavras e ainda olhava encantado para aquele à sua frente enquanto entrava.

– Não fala nada...

E tudo que se ouviu foi o bater da porta. Mu sentiu suas costas tocarem a parede e em seguida o corpo do outro apertar o seu contra ela, abraçaram-se enquanto os lábios se perdiam naquela sensação doce e as línguas travavam uma incansável batalha.

Afastaram-se apenas quando o ar estava em falta, Shaka beijava a orelha de Mu enquanto este passava seus dedos pelos cabelos molhados, ficaram naquele abraço enquanto deixavam as mão passearem pelo corpo um do outro.

– Não vai se meter em confusão estando aqui? – Perguntava enquanto tinha seu ombro beijado delicadamente por Mu, que se dirigia ao pescoço dele.

- Não... Precisava te ver... O Saga me viu sair com o Milo e o Aiolia, mas não sabe que estou aqui, só não posso demorar muito. – Distribuiu mais alguns beijos antes de voltar a falar. – O Milo disse que conversaria com ele ainda hoje, talvez mais tarde possamos nos encontrar novamente...

– Vamos então aproveitar o tempo que temos – Caminhou até sua cama seguido por Mu e, unidos pelos dedos entrelaçados, Shaka sorriu internamente ao perceber como o outro estava com a mão trêmula.

O ariano por sua vez apenas se deixava levar, enquanto observava atentamente os movimentos dele. Estava encantado pela forma que mesmo sem conseguir enxergar, movia-se naquele lugar sem problema algum, o quarto era bastante amplo e confortável, e naquele momento era iluminado apenas por uma pequena abertura na cortina da porta, que dava acesso a uma varanda privativa, apesar de não iluminar muito era possível ver bem tudo ali.

Aproximaram-se da cama e o loiro fez com que ele sentasse, mas ao contrario do que esperava afastou-se e foi em direção ao seu guarda roupa. Mu olhava atentamente agora a figura de costas para si, aqueles contornos eram mesmo encantadores! Pegou a camiseta azul claro que estava no primeiro cabide, suas roupas eram organizadas por Afrodite que criara todo um método para que ele não tivesse problemas em vestir-se sozinho e, ao mesmo tempo não sair nas ruas com nenhuma combinação ridícula, certo que o sueco era extravagante além das contas, mas quando se tratava do primo cuidava para que suas roupas fossem discretas e de bom gosto.

Vestiu a camiseta e em seguida abaixou-se, pegando uma sandália simples e calçando-a e depois, em outra porta, pegou sua escova de cabelos e terminou de arrumar os fios já desembaraçados e borrifou um perfume amadeirado em sua nuca. Particularmente não gostava muito dos perfumes, interferiam um pouco no seu olfato nas ruas, mas estava com Mu e sentia vontade de usá-lo. Após terminar de se vestir, foi até a cama e beijou aquele garoto de madeixas roxas mais uma vez.

– Vamos sair?

- A não ser que você não queira...

– Eu quero, não é isso... É que como você se vestiu assim...

– Hmm, preferia que eu ficasse sem roupas, Mu?

- NÃO! Não foi isso que quis dizer, não leve a mal, por favor! – Disse agitando as mãos na frente do corpo, quase tropeçando nas palavras.

Dessa vez Shaka riu alto, o jeito inocente e quase infantil de Mu o fascinava e mesmo sem perceber se apaixonava mais a cada minuto que passava com ele.

– Estou brincando, seu bobo! Só preciso avisar ao Afrodite antes de sair e falar que estou contigo, pensei em ir até um café aqui pertinho, tem alguns doces maravilhosos e eu sei como você gosta!

Após ligar para o quarto ao lado, deixando claro com quem estava e que Saga não poderia saber que Mu estava lá, trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de finalmente sair, pegando sua carteira e a chave cartão, deram as mãos e Shaka deu as coordenadas para que Mu os guiasse até o café que ficava no outro quarteirão.

**-oOo-  
**

- Camus, o Senhor Milo já chegou.

– Obrigado Shina, peça para que ele me espere na sala da aula anterior, vou chamar June e logo subimos também.

Ficou um pouco surpreso quando soube que aquele grego havia marcado novas aulas. Depois do acontecido, imaginou que desistiria daquela idéia maluca, mas o que poderia fazer agora? Era seu trabalho e precisava disso, o difícil seria encará-lo novamente!

Foi até a sala onde June se despedia das crianças de sua turma de ballet, ela adorava ser responsável por essas aulas, já Camus não tinha a menor paciência para tal.

– O seu _amiguinho_ chegou, preciso da sua ajuda agora!

- O Milooo? – Sorriu de orelha a orelha.

– O próprio, falando nisso, Ju... Não acha que foi _muita_ coincidência, no dia que você me insiste para sair ele aparecer _justamente _no mesmo lugar?

- Pois é Cam, também fiquei _muito_ surpresa, acho que é o destino! Agora vamos subir logo... – Sorriu e caminhou em passos rápidos na sua frente fugindo do assunto.

Agora tinha certeza de que realmente tinha dedo da loira naquela história, o mundo realmente conspirava contra ele!

**-oOo-**

- O que está fazendo aqui, seu louco?

- O Milo pediu para que acompanhasse ele na aula hoje...

– Não pedi, ele disse que queria te ver!

Os dois subiam a escada quando encontraram Marin, Aiolia ainda estava com um ar de bobo, já que a viu usando apenas um colant de mangas curtas preto um pouco decotado e uma meia calça clara, além das sapatilhas beges. Não disfarçou o olhar sobre o corpo dela e somando ao comentário de Milo a garota ficou visivelmente envergonhada.

– Não, Marin! Não liga para o Milo e... Tá, ele me convidou, mas só aceitei para poder te ver! – Ela sorria ao ver que ele também estava sem jeito.

– Ahh, pena que vai para a aula dele, eu tenho algum tempo livre agora...

– Nãããão! Imagina, Marin! Eu faço questão que aproveitem enquanto eu danço um pouquinho!

E sorrindo os dois desceram abraçados até a recepção, onde poderiam passar mais algum tempo conversando e trocando alguns beijos.

**-oOo-**

Milo andava em círculos pela sala quando Camus e June entraram. A garota já foi correndo e deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo no rosto, que retribuiu da mesma forma, já o ruivo mantinha sua postura fria e não o encarava nos olhos.

– Boa tarde Milo, não achei que continuaria suas aulas, mas como já está aqui podemos começar com um aquecimento, June pode ligar o som, por favor? – Sempre direto ao assunto.

- Ok!

- Milo, vamos alongar um pouco e revisar a aula anterior, se estiver bem te passo algum movimento novo.

– Tudo bem, Camus...

Achou estranho, Milo apenas sorriu educadamente, não soltou nenhuma piadinha e ainda falou seu nome corretamente? Talvez apenas esperasse uma situação melhor para aquilo, ignorou o ocorrido e continuaram o aquecimento sem conversar, exceto por algumas palavras trocadas entre o grego e June sobre o que ele estava achando da cidade.

– Ainda lembra do que aprendemos na aula passada, Milo?

- Acho que sim, andamos para trás e frente e também para os lados, depois foi o passo básico.

– Exato, vou pôr uma música e vamos revisar tudo.

Camus foi até o som e escolheu outra música para que praticassem, mas quando voltou a olhar para eles, Milo estendia a mão para June e começava a conduzi-la, seguindo os movimentos aprendidos na aula anterior. Aquele parecia outra pessoa e não mais o grego irritante. Ele estava gentil e parecia se esforçar para fazer os movimentos corretamente enquanto a loira o orientava, chegou a pensar que talvez ele estivesse constrangido por aquele beijo, mas não mostrava ser o tipo que se importaria com aquilo e também, não teria voltado a freqüentar as aulas se essa fosse à questão. Resolveu então tentar conversar, se havia algo que Camus detestava era não entender o que se passava em algum ambiente, talvez Milo estivesse esperando a oportunidade de atazaná-lo.

– O seu amigo não quis vir hoje? – Perguntou como quem nada queria.

- O Mu que estava na aula passado está um pouco ocupado hoje, quem veio foi o Aiolia mas ficou conversando com a Marin e... Ai, desculpa, June! – Havia de distraído enquanto respondia e pisou no pé da garota, perdendo o tempo dos passos na dança.

– Não foi nada, continue que está indo bem... Mas que fofo ele vir aqui! Ela me contou que passou a noite com ele e que o Aiolia é um verdadeiro cavalheiro!

- Ele é um cara legal mesmo e olha que mal nos conhecemos...

- Acho que aquilo vai dar namoro! – June torcia pela amiga.

– Eu também acho, ele só falava dela hoje, deve estar apaixonado... - "Ele, e até o Mu... só você não se apaixona, isso não é para você!" Completou em pensamentos, sorrindo um pouco, não conseguia se imaginar amando alguém.

Conversaram mais enquanto treinavam, Camus estranhara aquilo, sem piadas, sem apelidos, daquela forma Milo parecia até simpático, mas ainda conseguia perceber aquele sorriso nele, sabia que não poderia se deixar levar por um lobo em pele de cordeiro, só podia esperar para que ele mostrasse as garras novamente... Só não sabia ainda como encarar novamente aqueles olhos.

A aula fluía muito bem, Camus admitia que Milo realmente levava jeito para a dança, era uma pena que ele só estava ali para se divertir um pouco, pois se levasse aquilo a sério seria um bom dançarino, ele era sensual, mantinha a postura e o principal, ele tinha ritmo e mantinha o tempo na dança.

June também estava gostando do desempenho dele, fazia bem os movimentos e a conduzia de forma suave e firme. Os dois até brincavam um com o outro, mas ela também havia reparado que Milo não fazia brincadeirinhas com Camus como na aula anterior, conversavam, mas apenas o necessário para o desenvolvimento da aula.

Após fixar bastante os movimentos aprendidos, Camus passou a ensinar para Milo a técnica do movimento que aprenderiam em seguida, o _ocho_. O passo recebia aquele nome já que o movimento da dama com os pés era algo parecido ao algarismo 8. Começariam com o mais simples, mas em alguns casos era um movimento bastante complexo e com um belo efeito na dança (1).

Camus ensinava como o cavalheiro deveria conduzir e estar com o peito colado com a dama, já que por ali indicaria a direção, falava também o quanto deveria dar estabilidade para ela enquanto o executasse. June havia aproveitado enquanto Camus dava suas explicações para pegar um pouco de água, deixando assim os dois a sós.

- ... E para finalizar você pisa aqui e abraça um pouco mais a dama para avisar que encerrou, ou pode continuar com os ochos, conseguiu entender?

- Acho que sim – Milo repetia os passos ao lado dele, só não entendi bem como começar...

– No passo básico, quando levar a dama ao lado, assim, faça comigo – Era tão natural às vezes ter que demonstrar algo a um aluno que só percebeu o que havia dito quando abraçou Milo e finalmente olhou em seus olhos.

Foi inevitável que se encarassem por algum tempo, não faziam aquilo desde que trocaram aquele beijo. Milo também sentiu um ar frio subir-lhe pela espinha, como se algo no olhar de Camus provocasse aquilo, até que o lado racional do aquariano o chamou de volta.

– Bem, enquanto a June não volta tente fazer comigo, comece o passo básico. – Milo obedeceu e os corpos começaram a moverem-se juntos. – Lado, frente, diagonal, agora você entra no passo, a dama faz a volta para um lado, para o outro e você termina.

Falava enquanto moviam-se, era tudo de forma lenta já que ele precisava aprender como funcionava, mas quando terminaram Milo lembrou-se muito bem sobre "abraçar mais forte" e puxou Camus para si, sorrindo.

– Assim ficou bom? - Falou quase em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido do francês.

- ... – Estava demorando para que Milo tentasse algo, mas porque não se incomodava desta vez?

- Camus? – Já estava começando a contar vantagens, sabia que o francês estava gostando, pelo jeito à tática nova estava funcionando.

- ... – Deveria ser o perfume dele, ou estar abraçado a aquele perfeito corpo digno de um legítimo grego, mas porque sentia algo estranho e as pernas falharem?

- Camus? Fui tão mal assim? – Afastou-se um pouco dele, vendo que ele estava mais pálido que o normal e começava a suar frio. Viu o outro piscar forte os olhos e afastar-se também.

– Foi bem, Milo... Continue praticando... Em frente ao espelho... Vou pôr uma música.

Camus falou devagar e cortando a frase, Milo achou estranho, não esperava aquela reação, mas comemorou internamente, pelo jeito bancar o bom moço havia funcionado perfeitamente, até deixou o querido professor sem palavras.

O ruivo aproximou-se da pequena estante onde ficava o som e os CDs e colocou uma música. Apoiou as mãos em uma prateleira na altura do rosto e encostou a cabeça sobre elas, não estava entendendo o que acontecia, porque estava sentindo aquele enjôo novamente? E porque se sentia fraco? E porque as coisas em volta começavam a ficar escuras?

Milo praticava como fora mandado, mas observava pelo espelho o que o francês fazia, mas não entendeu como ou por que ele encostava-se à parede e deixou as costas escorregarem por ela, até ver o corpo dele cair deitado no chão.

* * *

(1) No Brasil é chamado também de "S", É um movimento do tango, mas também usado no bolero e até formas adaptadas para outras danças como o samba de gafieira e a salsa.

* * *

**N/A:** Como prometido este saiu bem rápido... Finalmente o reencontro e o próximo também não vai demorar!

Quero agradecer as reviews do capítulo anterior: Leo no Nina, Lysley Almada2, Nath Dragonessa, Naya Yukida, La Francaise, Theka Tsukishiro, DW03, graziele, Lyta Moonshadow, Mussha e Haina Aquarius-sama. Obrigada queridas!

Beijos em dobro para Theka, que mesmo atolada betou mais um capítulo e a Nath que vem me ajudando bastante nos últimos dias, adoro vocês, obrigada por tudo!

"Diferente" é uma música do Gotan Project.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, fiquei feliz em ver na ferramenta nova aqui como tem pessoas em vários países diferentes lendo a fic! Mas apareçam, deixem reviews, sugestões e críticas (construtivas)... É muito importante para mim saber a opinião de vocês para continuar com a fic, não mordo, juro!

Beijos e até o próximo!!

* * *

Lhu Chan  
Agosto/2008

* * *


	8. Un paso más allá

_Dançar o tango...__  
Como te queria sentir,__  
Abandonada, nos meus braços.  
__Sentir o teu corpo, quente  
__Junto do meu._

_Hoje, queria sentir-te  
__Junto de mim._

_Perdida no meu abraço,  
__Sentir-te num descontrolo,  
__Controlado de sentimentos,_

_De movimentos compassados,  
__No êxtase de pensamentos,  
__Só meus._

_Queria, dançar  
__Um tango, contigo_

_Perdido no espaço  
__Do tempo, num rodopiar  
__Constante,  
__Dum sentimento de movimentos,  
__Como no auge de um momento..._

_Ah! Eu hoje queria...  
__Passar a minha mão,  
__Numa festa brejeira, na tua face  
__Sentir o teu coração,  
__Unido ao meu  
__E sentir, a tua cadência  
__De desejo._

_Eu hoje, numa dança  
__De sonho, solitário  
__Sonhei que dançava  
__Contigo,  
__Mas era apenas,  
__Comigo..._

(Augusto P.Gil)

**Capítulo 8 – Un paso más allá**

June já havia percebido a troca de olhares entre Camus e Milo, precisava mesmo descobrir o que acontecera no Pub na noite de sábado, embora já tivesse uma leve desconfiança. Decidiu que seria melhor deixar os dois alguns instantes sozinhos, quem sabe assim não poderiam conversar e melhorar um pouco aquela situação.

Aproveitou que encontrou Aiolia e Marin conversando abraçados, juntou-se a eles, sentou no colo da ruiva, brincando um pouco com o casal sobre o pseudo-namoro. Gostou bastante de Aiolia, pelo que conheceu dele quando saíram parecia ser um cara legal e Marin também falou muito bem dele, se a amiga estava feliz, ela também estava!

- Ju, é impressão minha ou você deveria estar ajudando o Camus na aula dele?

- Ahh, tá na cara que aqueles dois precisam conversar e se não for aqui não o farão em lugar nenhum, eu já volto lá...

– Do jeito que o Milo está é capaz de encontrar os dois aos beijos – Aiolia ria.

– Eu tenho quase certeza que já fizeram isso no sábado, o Milo está afim mesmo e já me disse, mas o Camus disse que não vai com a cara dele... Que bobagem, se fosse eu no lugar dele não iria só com a cara, mas com aquele corpo todo! – O casal riu do jeito que a loira brincava.

– Pena que ele não joga no seu time, amiga!

- Pois é Marin, mas já estou acostumada, os bons homens hoje em dia ou são gays ou já estão comprometidos, agarra logo esse antes que escape! – Olhou para a divisória em vidro de uma das salas no térreo e pôde ver Shun que sorria para Hyoga enquanto conversavam em um pequeno grupo, e entristeceu-se um pouco por saber que jamais seria correspondida por ele, mas disfarçou rindo com os amigos das próprias brincadeiras.

- Mas o Milo me disse que levou um fora do Camus, então não fizeram nada ainda... Mas também não entendi o que aconteceu com os dois!

- Sério? Conta tudo a-g-o-r-a, Aiolia!

Ele explicou sobre a conversa com o amigo e falaram mais algumas bobagens até que algo desviou a atenção deles, ouviam sons no segundo andar, logo perceberam que era Milo quem gritava, chamava por June e pedia socorro, pensaram na possibilidade de ser alguma brincadeira do grego, mas Camus não permitiria aquela situação ali, talvez estivesse mesmo com problemas! Os três se olharam e correram pelas escadas até a sala, a cena que viram ao chegar era diferente de tudo que pensavam. Imaginaram Milo brincando com Camus, ou até mesmo com o pé machucado após tentar alguma estripulia enquanto dançava, mas não encontrar o ruivo desmaiado, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Milo, que chorava enquanto tentava acordá-lo.

**-oOo-**

Shaka e Mu saíam abraçados do café, o loiro havia sugerido uma torta de chocolate e doce de leite, mas Mu não se deu por satisfeito com uma fatia e havia provado mais algumas de diferentes sabores, tinha uma verdadeira queda por doces, o virginiano havia descoberto no jantar da noite anterior, quando o outro confessara sua paixão pelas sobremesas.

– Quatro fatias enormes de torta e um chocolate frappé? Agora eu entendo porque seus beijos são tão doces! – O loiro brincou.

– Olha quem fala... Até parece que os seus não são!

- Gosto dos doces, confesso, mas não conseguiria comer tanto quanto você...

– O Milo sempre fala que não entende como sou tão magro comendo desse jeito!

Shaka sentiu uma pontada de inveja, Milo podia observar todo aquele corpo que ele só poderia sentir, sua mente havia criado uma imagem de Mu, mas como não conhecia nada do mundo através dos seus olhos não teria idéia do quanto aquilo poderia se aproximar da realidade.

- Você e o Milo... Tem certeza que nunca tiveram nada?

- Não mentiria para você, ele é meu amigo e só... Falando nele... Ele disse que também quer te conhecer, você se importa?

- Claro que não – voltou a abrir um sorriso – Pelo contrário, ficaria feliz em conhecer seus amigos!

- E ele deve voltar daqui à meia hora... O tempo voa quando estou com você!

- Não pensa nisso, vamos voltar para o meu quarto, podemos ficar algum tempo ainda antes dele voltar.

– Acho uma boa idéia!

Beijaram-se e voltaram ao hotel, aos poucos Mu perdia sua timidez para com Shaka, sentia-se mais seguro com ele ao seu lado, quando davam as mãos e caminhavam juntos ele se preocupava com qualquer obstáculo pelo caminho e se mantinham sempre juntos, sentia-se como se fosse os olhos dele.

**-oOo-**

Camus havia desmaiado, mas como? Por quê? Aproximou-se e chamava o nome dele devagar, lembrou-se como ele estava suando frio e pálido quando estavam abraçados, mas não imaginava que ele estivesse mal.

- Camus? Camus? Acorda...

Ajoelhou-se e pôs a mão na testa dele, a pele mais clara que o normal e a testa gelada, Milo não entendia nada, aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, ele estava bem minutos atrás. Sentou e apoiou a cabeça dele no colo, chamava seu nome, mas ele não respondia, prometeu que não faria mais nenhuma brincadeira se ele também parasse de brincar, mas sabia que ele não estava brincando. Começou a se desesperar com aquilo, gritou o nome do francês, mas mesmo assim ele não o ouvia. Gritou por June, pedia socorro, mas parecia que ninguém iria ouvi-lo naquele lugar.

Só algum tempo depois June, Aiolia e Marin apareceram na porta. Ele chorava, não sabia como agir, sentia-se inútil, não pôde ajudar seus pais, agora não poderia ajudar Camus. Não o conhecia muito, mas não queria pensar em ver o ruivo falecer em seus braços, aquilo só poderia ser algum castigo dos Deuses por ter irritado tanto o francês. Seria uma vingança, mas porque ali? Porque Camus? Aquilo não poderia acontecer, ele era jovem, bonito, saudável, tudo bem que um pouco frio, mas Milo nem havia se dado à chance de conhecê-lo. Pensara apenas em sair, uma noite de sexo e nada mais, mas agora o vendo naquela situação começava a repensar em seus atos, talvez fosse mesmo um aviso divino para que percebesse que não deveria brincar com o coração daquele alí.

– MILO? O QUE ACONTECEU? – June gritou sentando-se ao lado deles.

– Eu... Não... Sei... Ele caiu... Eu dançava e... – Milo tentava falar entre as lágrimas, estava confuso demais, imaginava seus pais, haviam desmaiado naquele acidente e nada pôde fazer para ajudá-los por estar na mesma situação, mas não queria ver alguém passar por aquilo.

– Ju, vou ligar para o seu pai! – Marin falava e quase saia da sala quando Aiolia se manifestou.

– Vamos levá-lo para um hospital, eu levo, meu carro está aqui em frente.

– Acho que é o melhor a fazer, vamos e no caminho eu ligo para meu pai.

– Para qual podemos levá-lo?

- Tem um hospital público aqui perto, dizem que tem um bom atendimento de emergência.

Enquanto decidiam o melhor a fazer, Milo ainda chamava por ele, as palavras saiam baixas, mas com preocupação e até mesmo carinho. Passava a mão pela testa de Camus, sentindo que seu estado não mudara muito.

– Milo, vamos! – Aiolia o chamava pela segunda vez, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem havia percebido – Me ajude a descer com ele até o carro, a June foi buscar as coisas dele e a Marin já foi avisar para os outros alunos, elas também foram mudar a roupa para sairmos logo.

– Deixa que eu levo, ele não parece ser muito pesado. – Passou um dos braços de Camus por seus ombros e abraçou-lhe a cintura, com ajuda de Aiolia ficaram de pé. Logo Milo passava os braços por trás dos joelhos do francês, o levando no colo como se fosse uma criança, não se importou com o peso dele, apenas queria vê-lo acordado e assim foi carregando-o até o carro de Aiolia.

Milo sentou no banco traseiro e acomodou a cabeça de Camus em seu colo, June logo sentou-se e segurou as pernas dobradas dele, Marin foi na frente com Aiolia. A loira ligou para seu pai e explicou o ocorrido, ele ficou preocupado, pediu para que ligasse quando tivessem qualquer notícia sobre o estado dele. Milo agora segurava uma das mãos frias dele, não sabia por que fazia aquilo, não pensava, algo em seu corpo simplesmente respondia daquela forma e ele nem ao menos era o tipo que costumava se importar com os outros. Não chorava mais, mas estava visivelmente preocupado.

Estavam quase chegando ao hospital quando os olhos de Camus se abriram, Milo estava com a mão sobre o rosto dele, que o olhou surpreso.

– Mi...lo...?

- Camus! Que bom você não morreu, fica calmo, estamos te levando para um hospital...

– O que acon... – Fechou os olhos novamente, não desmaiara, apenas estava um pouco tonto e confuso. Não falou mais, até o hospital.

Em frente ao setor de emergência, Milo segurava Camus que ainda estava muito lento, tendo June ao seu lado, enquanto Aioria e Marin procuravam uma vaga no estacionamento. Logo providenciaram uma cadeira de rodas e após alguns minutos foram atendidos.

Camus já estava melhorando e já se dava conta do ocorrido, Milo narrou como aquilo aconteceu ao médico, o que não passou despercebido por um certo ruivo, e depois ele foi encaminhado para alguns exames, mas somente June o acompanhou. O grego ficou inquieto na sala de espera com Aiolia e Marin, como precisava da calma de Mu essas horas...

– O Mu! Aiolia, esquecemos dele!

- Verdade, com essa confusão toda nem percebemos, quer que eu vá buscá-lo?

- Melhor não, vai ficar tumultuado por aqui e infelizmente ele também não vai poder ajudar, vou avisar o que aconteceu e pedir que espere um pouco, ele não vai reclamar..

– Pode deixar que eu aviso, quando resolver tudo buscamos ele. – Deu um selinho em Marin e saiu da sala de espera para telefonar, havia percebido o quanto Milo estava estranho e se falasse com Mu daquela forma o rapaz poderia pensar que estava com problemas graves.

Marin que havia ficado também percebera o estado dele, sabia que ele estava interessado em Camus mas não imaginou que se preocupasse tanto, mas também, deveria ser muito difícil ver alguém desmaiado em seus braços e não conseguir fazer nada.

– Calma, Milo, ele vai ficar bem, já estava acordado...

– Não é só isso, é esse lugar, esse cheiro, não suporto hospitais...

– Ahh, não acredito que um cara como você tem medo de agulhas e remédios!

- Não tenho medo, tenho trauma, Marin.

- Trauma? Já passou por experiências ruins com alguma enfermeira?

Não gostava de falar disso, mas realmente estava ficando incomodado naquele local, tudo ali lembrava acontecimentos em seu passado, era doloroso estar ali, por sorte não precisou responder, pois June estava saindo da área dos pacientes.

– O que aconteceu? Onde ele está?

- Calma, Milo! Ele está no soro agora, a pressão estava baixa, fizeram um exame de sangue, mas é provável que Camus só estivesse fraco por não se alimentar bem nos últimos dias. Enquanto esperamos o resultado ele vai ficar na hidratação, vou voltar para fazer companhia à ele, só vim avisar que está tudo bem, ele até já conversou um pouco comigo!

- Vamos ficar aqui até ele melhorar, depois o deixamos em casa.

– Não se preocupa, Mi. Você está aqui de férias, vai aproveitar e se divertir com seus amigos quando terminar eu o levo para casa, meu pai pode nos buscar ou pegamos um táxi.

– É Milo, você não está se sentindo bem aqui, melhor ir, não sabemos se vai demorar.

– O que ele tem, Marin?

- Não é nada, estou bem e quero esperar, meninas... O Aiolia já foi ligar para o Mu e avisou que vamos demorar mesmo, não tem problema algum ficar um pouco aqui!

- Se você insiste... Agora vou voltar para o Cam, qualquer coisa volto para avisar.

Assim que a garota saiu Aiolia voltou, Milo estava mesmo desconfortável naquele lugar, e embora tivesse muitos defeitos, era generoso, jamais deixaria alguém na mão quando poderia fazer algo para ajudá-lo, então ficou ali conversando com o casal, pelo menos naquele hospital teria companhia e o tempo passaria rápido.

**-oOo-**

Mal haviam entrado no quarto e já começavam a trocar alguns beijos quando repararam a presença de mais alguém naquele local. Afrodite estava sentado em uma das poltronas que ali havia e assistia na televisão um programa sobre jardinagem enquanto discutia com a apresentadora do mesmo que estava fazendo tudo errado.

– Mas não é assim sua lesma, essas flores não devem ficar ai... Oi queridinhos ... Precisa ser plantada em um bom solo com adubo orgânico, não nesse vazinho minúsculo... Onde estavam? ... E essas samambaias horrorosas? Tá na cara que são de plástico!

Os dois abraçados se divertiam com a cena, Mu apesar de não o conhecer bem achou aquilo divertido, mas pensou se realmente estavam no quarto certo e após constatar que sim, perguntou o que raios ele fazia no quarto de Shaka.

– Fomos ao café que me levou ontem pela manhã, mas poderia explicar o que está fazendo aqui, Dite? – Por sorte parecia que ele conseguia entender tudo que Mu pensava.

– Não posso mais ficar aqui um pouco? O Mask está dormindo e eu queria ver televisão, não quis atrapalhar e vim aqui, já que sabia que não estavam, aliás, não vai me apresentar ao namorado?

Não é necessário dizer que Mu ficou novamente vermelho. Namorado? Não eram namorados, pelo menos não que ele soubesse, o que Shaka iria falar?

- Ahh, Mu, este é Afrodite, meu primo. Dite, este é o Mu, meu namorado.

– Ahh, vocês são tão parecidos, formam um casal tão lindo – Levantou-se indo em direção aos dois – E que bonitinho... Ele está vermelho!

Pronto. Agora não sabia mais onde enfiar a cabeça, ouviu Shaka falar que eram namorados e ainda por cima o maldito primo dele fazia questão de anunciar que estava envergonhado! Mas... namorado? Shaka disse mesmo aquilo? Ele só então realmente percebera e já estava rindo a toa com aquilo, mas depois perguntaria ao loiro se era sério ou foi apenas questão de educação.

– Prazer – Falaram juntos.

– Dite pode mudar esse canal? Não agüento mais ouvir você discutindo com essas apresentadoras de televisão!

- Ahh, que pena, estava tão bom! – E voltou até a poltrona, pegando o controle remoto e procurando algum canal de música clássica, como Shaka gostava.

– Não se preocupa, ele é um pouco maluco, mas é legal quando não está com o namorado. – Falou baixo no ouvido de Mu - Vem, vamos ficar um pouco na cama.

Após retirar os calçados, os dois logo estavam deitados na cama, Mu estava de lado, olhando na direção de Afrodite que havia sentado na outra ponta da cama e Shaka o abraçava por trás, passando a mão pela sua cintura. Afrodite era mesmo divertido, brincou bastante com os dois e conversaram até banalidades, como qual tinta e tonalidade Mu aplicava nos cabelos que eram M-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o-s, segundo Afrodite, até que foram interrompidos pelo celular do ariano.

– É o Aiolia... Eles já devem estar voltando! – Pegou o pequeno aparelho e atendeu – Alô?

_- Mu, é o Aiolia, seguinte, vamos demorar um pouco porque estou com o Milo no hospital... _

– HOSPITAL? O que aconteceu com ele?

_- Calma, não foi ele, é que o Camus..._

– Então... O que o Milo fez dessa vez?

_- Nada, Mu, fica quieto, ele passou mal e estamos ajudando ele aqui, não sei se vamos demorar, tem algum problema você ficar um pouco mais ai?_

- Não, não... Mas peça para o Milo avisar ao Saga também, ele deve estar nos esperando no hotel para sair...

_– Vamos avisar, te ligamos quando tudo acabar por aqui, se for sair me avisa._

– Ok, mas ele está bem?

_- Pelo que parece sim, mas ainda estamos esperando resultados. O Milo pediu para que eu ligasse, ele está lá dentro e um pouco nervoso, o cara passou mal quando estavam sozinhos._

– Aiolia cuida dele... O Milo não suporta hospital, faz com que ele lembre coisas ruins, tenta fazer ele não ficar muito tempo ai!

_- Mas que coisas?  
_  
- Depois explico, só cuida dele!

_- Tá bom, mais tarde ligo novamente, tchau!_

- Tchau... – Desligou o aparelho, Afrodite o encarava com olhos esbugalhados e Shaka também estava atento ao que falavam.

– Seu amigo está no hospital? – Perguntou Afrodite curioso.

– Estão, o Camus, que estava dando aulas de tango para o Milo, passou mal e estão com ele no hospital, mas parece que já está bem... Vão demorar um pouco.

– Então quer dizer que vai ficar mais um tempo comigo? – Beijou-lhe o pescoço.

– É... – Mudou a posição, ficando com a barriga para cima e beijando os lábios do loiro.

– Calma crianças! Olha essa agarração, eu não posso ver essas coisas!

- Mas foi só um beijo!

- Eu sei Shaka, mas é por ai que tudo começa!

Mu sorriu, já não ficava tão envergonhado com aqueles comentários e todos voltaram a conversar de forma animada.

– Afrodite, de onde conhece o Saga?

- Ahh querido, é uma looonga história! Mas para resumir fiz alguns trabalhos para a Santuário tempos atrás, ajudei o Kanon com alguns projetos e acabamos namorando, mas eu não morava na Grécia como vocês e um desses intervalos fora conheci o Máscara... e bom, aconteceram coisas, me apaixonei e fui forçado pelo meu coração a deixar o Kanon, ele ficou muito mal com isso e o Saga tomou as dores dele... É difícil explicar tudo que aconteceu naquela época, mas os dois cortaram relações comigo, eu entendo, não fui sincero e tive o que mereci!

- Acho que entendi, mas é difícil imaginar o Kanon namorando alguém, ele vive falando que não se deve confiar nas pessoas e que namorar não vale a pena, só pensa nele mesmo...

– Isso deve ser algum trauma deixado pelo meu querido primo!

- Aquele homem era mesmo louco por mim, era um namorado perfeito, pena que nunca o amei como ele merecia, mas ainda tenho um carinho guardado por ele, mesmo que ele não queira me ver mais nem mesmo com vestes de ouro!

Entre conversas e risos os três passaram mais alguns momentos agradáveis naquela tarde, Mu realmente apreciava a companhia de Shaka, começava a entender a implicância de Saga já que Afrodite magoara seu irmão, mas também não precisava daquele exagero todo... O sueco também estava bastante feliz por ver como o primo sorria, aqueles dois formavam um casal tão delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo era possível perceber que o sentimento que nascia ali era de uma força fora do comum, ele já conhecia a personalidade forte de Shaka mas desconfiava que Mu também poderia explodir a qualquer momento caso necessário, se aquele namoro realmente continuasse prometia ser intenso e marcado por fortes emoções.

**-oOo-**

- E então, se sente melhor?

- Sim, só estou um pouco fraco ainda...

- E depois reclama quando brigo para você se alimentar melhor, saco vazio não pára em pé, o meu pai vive falando isso.

– Eu até tentei comer pela manhã, mas estava enjoado.

– E também não almoçou quando te chamamos, precisa melhorar seus hábitos, Cam! Todos ficamos preocupados, até o Milo e o Aiolia estão esperando você sair.

- Mande-os embora, eles não precisam estar aqui e peça desculpas ao Milo por mim, avise que a aula será reposta depois.

– Eu já avisei que não precisam ficar aqui, mas eles insistiram e só vão sair quando você estiver melhor.

- ... – Respirou fundo e olhou para o lado oposto, observando as gotículas do soro caírem lentamente – Desse jeito não vai terminar nunca...

– Cam, eu sei que você implica com ele, mas acho que por trás das brincadeiras ele se preocupa com você, precisava ver quando você desmaiou, ele estava chorando quando cheguei na sala e depois te carregou nos braços sozinho, o tempo todo.

– Encenação. Ele só quer que eu caia na dele, não passa de um inescrupuloso, não tenho tempo a perder com pessoas como ele, Ju...

– Não fala assim dele, o Milo não te fez nada de mal, ele só tentou ser divertido, se você não sabe brincar pelo menos não o culpe pelo seu mau-humor!

- Você não entende os homens...

– Não mesmo, e às vezes não sei se quero entender... Mas você deveria dar uma chance a ele, ele esta se esforçando e eu percebi hoje.

– Não vale à pena, ele pode até estar sendo sincero, é bonito, mas não combinamos, não adianta insistir e acho melhor mudar logo esse assunto!

- Tá bom, tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou, mas eu no seu lugar... Já estaria na cama com ele há muito tempo!

- Você já foi mais comportada!

- As pessoas mudam, não é?

Era engraçado ouvir a garota fazer certos comentários. Quando a conheceu era apenas uma menina que o cativara com seu jeito doce e hoje em dia era uma linda moça bastante madura para sua idade. Já haviam trocado alguns beijos, até porque a dança criava uma esfera apaixonante em torno deles e muitas vezes encenavam o amor, mas sempre como amigos e em algum momento de carência dos dois. Infelizmente não eram as mulheres por quem se sentia atraído, mas com certeza, fosse hetero, a pediria em namoro e talvez até casassem.

**-oOo-**

Era verdade que amava o primo e conversar com ele era sempre divertido, mas naquele momento queria de todas as formas matar Afrodite! Quando finalmente achou que poderia ficar algum tempo sozinho com Mu em seu quarto ele do nada aparecia e o pior é que parecia não se tocar que queria privacidade!

Já não tinham mais o que conversar, ele simplesmente falava para Mu milhares de coisas fúteis, tudo bem, adorava ver o novo namorando rindo como estava acontecendo, mas já era demais! Resolveu que se não tomasse uma atitude logo aquilo continuaria até a hora que voltassem para buscá-lo e não iriam aproveitar nada juntos, era a hora de agir.

Aproveitou que Mu estava deitado com a barriga para cima e saiu do seu lado, deitando-se sobre ele e o beijando de forma _quase_ cinematográfica, já que de técnico aquele beijo não tinha nada! O gesto arrancou alguns comentários do primo, que mandava acabar com aquela pornografia, que eles eram crianças e não deveriam fazer aquilo e finalmente, que esperassem ele sair para fazer coisas daquele tipo!

- Dite, já esperamos demais por isso!

Foi só durante o tempo de falar que se afastou dos lábios desejados, Mu estava surpreso e sem reação após aquele ataque, mas havia adorado e mesmo sem perceber já abria um pouco as pernas para que o outro se encaixasse melhor entre elas.

– Tá bom, tá bom! Não está mais aqui quem falou, era só pedir que eu deixava os pombinhos sozinhos... E com quem estou falando, vocês não devem nem estar me ouvido mesmo... Vejam lá o que vão fazer, heim... Mu, foi um prazer lindinho, em breve nos encontramos novamente... Droga, ninguém me responde mesmo, nem sei por que ainda estou falando...

E finalmente o ouviram sair do quarto, afastaram os lábios e riram juntos, Shaka passava a mão pelos cabelos de Mu, que acariciava seu rosto.

– Pensei que ele não iria sair mais e você iria embora sem que eu aproveitasse...

– Eu também, mas é seu primo, não iria me meter...

Os beijos se intensificavam, era tão diferente de quando estavam na praça, agora eram só os dois, Mu imediatamente lembrou-se do sonho e começava a ficar excitado ao sentir beijos afoitos em seu pescoço. Constrangido, tentou afastar-se um pouco para que Shaka não percebesse, mas foi em vão, já que o loiro estava sobre ele e só fez piorar sua situação com aquele movimento.

– Onde pensa que vai?

- É que... eu...

Shaka já havia percebido tudo e só perguntou para provocar, gostava de ver como Mu ficava sem jeito.

– Relaxa, Mu... Não é só você... – O beijou na orelha enquanto roçava seu corpo nele, fazendo-o ver que começava a ficar no mesmo estado.

– Shaka... eu nunca...

– Eu imaginei, mas não se preocupa, não faremos nada que não queira – Deixava a mão passear por dentro da camisa do ariano, sobre seu abdômen.

– Eu quero, mas não ainda...

– Não faremos nada demais agora, Mu, podem chegar para te buscar a qualquer momento e não quero que seja algo corrido, mas eu quero te ter, te quero muito. – Shaka sussurrava enquanto tirava a camisa do namorado e beijava seu tórax – Mas por enquanto vamos aproveitar esse pouco tempo que temos!

Palavras não foram mais necessárias naquela tarde. Shaka explorava todo corpo do outro, Mu se deliciava com aquelas novas sensações e aos poucos aprendia como lidar com elas e dar prazer ao seu loiro também, pensava no meio daquilo tudo como estava feliz, Shaka era o trevo de quatro folhas que ele encontrara em um campo verde.

**-oOo-  
**

Após uma longa espera Camus foi liberado, saiu da ala destinada aos pacientes com June e foi logo abordado por Milo com os olhos brilhantes.

– Camus! Que bom você acordou! Está bem? O que você teve? Tomou remédios? O que os médicos falaram? É grave? Vai ficar bom logo, né? Quanto...

– Calma Milo, uma pergunta de cada vez e ele te responde – June se divertia.

– Estou bem sim e... Obrigado, desculpe o transtorno que causei.

– Você tá brincando, né? Não tem o que agradecer e muito menos se desculpar... Ficamos preocupados, cara!

- Novamente peço desculpas e agradeço a atenção, mas não era necessário.

– Claro que era, não poderia deixar você morrer!

- Mas eu apenas desmaiei, não iria morrer.

Os outros apenas riam da conversa entre Milo e Camus, mas logo trataram de interferir e Aiolia disse que o levaria em casa, o francês tentou recusar a oferta mas foi ignorado, a única coisa que conseguiu foi escapar de Milo que insistia em carregá-lo nos braços novamente para que ele não se esforçasse mais.

Durante o percurso, Marin que conhecia a casa do francês foi guiando Aiolia no banco dianteiro enquanto os outros conversavam atrás. A loira que ia entre os dois contava o que havia conversado com o médico, as suspeitas foram confirmadas, Camus havia desmaiado, pois estava com a pressão baixa e não estava se alimentando muito bem, também apresentava uma leve anemia. Recomendaram um pouco de descanso e cuidados alimentares, além de alguns exames complementares para verificar se não havia nada mais sério.

Milo observava pela janela do carro onde estavam, era bem diferente da área luxuosa onde estava hospedado ou onde Aiolia morava, as casas eram pequenas e coladas uma nas outras, parecia não haver muita preocupação do governo com aquela área. O bairro de _La Boca_ era conhecido por abrigar o estádio do maior time de futebol do país. Também era uma zona com algumas casas de tango onde os turistas visitavam, mas a parte residencial não era uma das melhores da cidade, principalmente nas áreas mais afastadas desses pontos, onde se encontravam agora e onde também era a casa do francês.

Aiolia parou o carro em frente à casa de paredes brancas, o Audi fazia contraste com a paisagem e simplicidade do lugar, a casa era antiga, porém bem preservada, o francês perguntou se gostariam de descer e entrar um pouco, mais por educação que qualquer outra coisa. Arrependeu-se quando Milo disse que sim e já saia do carro, mas o que ele poderia esperar? E além do que durante o trajeto até sua casa, o pouco que conversaram não foi de todo mal. Ainda repensava no que June havia conversado, será que deveria mesmo dar uma chance ao grego e até mesmo aproveitar-se dele também como Shura aconselhara?

Todos entraram e acomodaram-se na sala, Milo observava aquilo atentamente, o mais perto que estivera de um lugar daqueles foi através de uma tela de televisão. O piso de madeira antigo estalava quando passavam, as paredes definitivamente precisavam ser pintadas e o ambiente era bem pequeno, parecia que a casa inteira de Camus não chegava ao tamanho da sala no apartamento que dividia com Mu.

Os móveis eram simples e estavam gastos, só havia um sofá de três lugares, uma mesinha de centro e um aparelho de TV antigo que ficava em um armário junto com alguns livros e CD's que ele gostava de ouvir nas horas vagas, em um canto próximo a entrada da cozinha havia uma mesinha de quatro lugares. Era tudo tão simples e perfeitamente organizado. Camus havia reparado como Milo olhava tudo aquilo com atenção e foi até onde ele estava e começou a observar a própria casa também.

– Não é grande coisa, mas foi o que consegui pagar quando aluguei. – Disse chamando a atenção do grego.

– Eu gostei... De verdade, nunca entrei em uma casa assim!

Camus pensou em que tipo de mundo Milo vivia, tudo bem que ele não tinha muito dinheiro mas também não era ninguém à beira da miséria.

- Deve ser bom viver montado no dinheiro como vocês...

Milo não respondeu, mas pensou na pergunta na verdade nunca se questionara sobre isso, nasceu em um bom berço e sempre foi bem relacionado, os amigos sempre foram do meio que freqüentava, exceto por Mu, sabia que o garoto tinha outras raízes, mas quando o conheceu ele já estava em uma boa situação. Milo não ligava para o dinheiro, apenas não sabia o valor real que ele tinha e como desde criança era acostumado a ter tudo do bom e do melhor, assim vivia. Mas seria realmente tão bom assim? Era uma grande vantagem em certas situações, mas também foi por dinheiro que havia perdido os país e a confiança nas pessoas.

– Não sei... – Respondeu após um tempo, mas Camus percebeu uma certa tristeza em seus olhos, algo diferente de tudo que já vira em Milo. – Mas então, já está bem mesmo?

- Sim, obrigado mais uma vez por tudo.

– Já disse para esquecer isso e... Bom, queria te perguntar uma coisa.

– Sim?

- Quer sair para jantar essa noite? Quer dizer... Quero tirar a péssima imagem que tem de mim então peço como uma segunda chance, vou chamar a June, o Aiolia com a Marin e o Mu deve ir também, gostaria muito que você fosse!

- Milo eu...

– Não procure desculpas, assim podemos ver se está se alimentando bem e, é só um jantar, depois te trago em casa, vamos tentar nos conhecer um pouco melhor, combinado?

- Tudo bem, mas após o jantar eu volto, não se preocupe em me trazer aqui.

– Já são quase cinco horas, descansa um pouco e nove e meia passo para te buscar.

– Não precisa, eu encontro com vocês no local...

– Nove e meia passo aqui e não se discute! – Piscou um olho e sorriu, mas para sua surpresa viu Camus retribuir o gesto e balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

June voltava da cozinha com algumas xícaras e uma garrafa com água quente, açúcar e um vidro de café instantâneo, chamando a atenção deles para as outras pessoas presentes

- Vocês vão querer um pouco de café?

Milo olhou para as coisas que ela trouxera e pegou um vidro a mesa.

– Café instantâneo? Daqueles que só precisa misturar com a água? – Os olhos dele brilhavam e estava com um sorriso semelhante ao de uma criança ao ganhar um brinquedo novo.

– É, qual o problema, Milo? Não gosta? Posso fazer um chá se preferir...

- Que legal! Eu já ouvi falar deles, mas nunca vi um assim, de verdade! Em casa sempre moemos os grãos antes de fazer um café! – Pegou uma xícara e encheu de água, em seguida adicionando colheres com o pó da bebida e vendo-o dissolver – Que legal! Olha Aiolia, parece até café de verdade!

E brincando com outras xícaras enquanto servia os amigos, Milo se divertia. Camus não acreditava como alguém poderia achar algo tão simples como aquilo divertido, mas pelo jeito eram de dois mundos opostos e agora já pensava em conhecer um pouco melhor o mundo de Milo e talvez até mostrar um pouco do seu, valia a pena só para ver aquele sorriso inocente e divertido nos lábios do grego. (1)

* * *

(1) Qualquer semelhança entre essa cena do café instantâneo e Ouran High School Host Club NÃO é apenas coincidência... Adoro este anime também e não resisti a participação especial do "Café de Plebeu" (Quem não conhece eu recomendo, para os amantes de yaoi... É um prato cheio)... É uma escola onde os estudantes são absurdamente ricos e coisas comuns são vistas como "coisa de plebeu", rende boas risadas! Foi uma ceninha boba só para descontrair. xD

* * *

**N/A:** Demorou mais que eu esperava, mas tá aqui! Já estava pronto desde que postei o anterios, mas como a beta anda enrrolada e eu também estou viajando…

Quero agradecer primeiro a Thekinha, que mais uma vez aturou tudo e betou mais este capítulo… Nath, xuxuzinha querida que também aturou meus surtos e me ajudou em algumas coisitas! Agradecendo também as reviews do capítulo anterior… Theka Tsukishiro, Dark Wolf 03, Lysley Almada2, graziele, Lyta Moonshadow, Ivana das brumas, Julia, Leo no Nina, Mussha, Haina Aquarius-sama, Athenas de Aries, Seto Scorpion, Ray Shirou Loveless, Naya Yukida, Karol Uchiha, mushakista forever e Sa-chan (Como não deixou o e-mail não te respondi, sorry…)! Obrigada mesmo, não sabem o quanto me ajudam a continuar… Também agradeço quem comenta comigo pelo MSN ou orkut!

A música título deste capítulo é do Narcotango.

**Milo:** Camus…

**Camus:** Hm?

**Milo:** Não acha que deve congelar a Lhu e escrever isso no lugar dela? Além de estar enrrolando só nos maltrata!

**Camus:** Concordo!

**Lhu:** Calma… calma… calma… Prometo que no próximo a coisa anda!

**Milo:** Sem chance! Não duvido que piore a situação…

**Mu:** Nãooo! Deixa ela continuar…

**Camus:** Para sofrer mais torturas?

**Mu:** Não… quero saber o que acontece entre eu e o Shaka!

**Milo, Camus, Shaka **e** Lhu:** u.u´

**Milo:** Tá bom, tá bom, mas é a última chance, mas enquanto não faço nada… fico de voyeur!

**Camus:** Acho que já sei quem e _o quê _devo congelar… u.u´

**Lhu**, _fechando as cortinas_**:** Errr, desculpem a pequena confusão dos bastidores… Ficamos por aqui, ansiosos por reviews, sugestões e críticas!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Setembro de 2008_


	9. Sin Palabras

_Amor beija-me..._

_toca-me ..._

_Vem meu desejo _

_queimando estou..._

_Nos afoguemos nesta paixão _

_Nos afoguemos neste mar de amor. _

_quero ouvir teus lábios_

_sussurrarem ao meu ouvido ,_

_que me queres... _

_Sinto teu desejo que _

_queima como o meu..._

_Sinto tua ansiedade _

_se misturar á minha. _

_Nessa dança sensual_

_meu corpo teu corpo ..._

_Cheiro, desejo, paixão ...sedução. _

_Corpos enlaçados num só coração._

_Um tango ,um homem, uma mulher..._

_Vem chega mais perto, _

_abraça-me, enlouquece-me, enlaça-me._

_Vem dançar comigo  
__o nosso tango meu amor..._

(Autoria desconhecida)

**Capítulo 9 – Sin Palabras**

Milo e Aiolia seguiam caminho no carro, haviam acabado de levar Marin de volta à escola de danças.

– Agora podemos ligar para o Mu e avisar que estamos chegando.

– Ainda não. Te pedi aquele favor mais cedo e não esqueci... Vamos lá agora!

- Tem certeza? Não quero nem ver a cara do Mu depois, você tem cada idéia!

- Mas é pelo bem dele! Sorte ter um amigo como eu para fazer essas coisas por ele, não é qualquer um que faria!

- Não sei, mas do jeito que demoramos hoje pode ser um pouco tarde para essas suas idéias!

- Acho que não, eu o conheço bem e sei que não rolou nada ainda, no máximo alguns amassos... Ele já conseguiu namorar uma garota por muitos meses e mesmo assim continuou virgem, disse que não era a pessoa certa.

- Mas talvez porque não sentisse tesão por mulheres.

– Pode ser, mas nem com algum outro homem que ele ficou. Além do mais o tal do Shaka é cego, deve ser um tapado para essas coisas e duvido que o Mu tome alguma atitude, não sei onde ele estava com a cabeça para se interessar por alguém que nem pode ver a cara dele!

- Algo de especial ele tem, isso é o que importa para Mu pelo jeito. Mas vamos logo, precisamos resolver isso antes que feche!

**-oOo-**

Todos já haviam saído de sua casa, até mesmo June que resolvera ficar um pouco mais até preparar um lanche saudável e reforçado além de certificar-se que havia comido tudo.

Já estava se preparando para descansar um pouco quando teve uma idéia: Pegou o telefone discando um número já conhecido.

– Posso saber quais são seus planos para esta noite?

Iria sim naquele famigerado jantar, mas se Milo estava pensando que só porque era um bom ator e tentava se passar pelo mocinho naquela história iria conseguir algo com ele, estava bastante enganado!

**-oOo-**

Mu estava totalmente entregue naquele quarto fechado. Shaka deitado sobre si, os dois despidos das camisas, mãos que não paravam de explorar o corpo alheio. O loiro brincava com a língua em seu mamilo quando foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular, mas ao contrário do que esperava Shaka não parou com aquilo e riu debochado, Mu atendeu enquanto tentava afastar o rosto do outro a fim de conseguir falar.

– Pode começar a vestir a roupa que estamos chegando! – Brincou já esperando uma resposta mal-educada do amigo.

- Ta... Bom... – As palavras saíram quase como um gemido, fazendo Milo ficar surpreso.

– EII! O que vocês estão fazendo???

- Nad...da! Já vou... Aii... Descer!

Desligou o aparelho, só então Shaka parou com aquela tortura, ainda sorrindo.

– Não quero imaginar o que ele pensou com você gemendo assim!

- Isso não vale! Agora o Milo vai pensar que estávamos transando aqui! – Falou um pouco emburrado, mas surpreendeu-se com a naturalidade que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca.

Shaka apertou-o em um abraço, beijando seu pescoço até chegar à orelha, mordendo o lóbulo e depois sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Se não estivesse esperando ele ligar pode ter certeza que isso teria acontecido, nem imagina o quanto estou me controlando para não tirar toda nossa roupa e fazer amor com você.

Não sabia se foram aquelas palavras em seu ouvido, os beijos no pescoço ou aquela mão sobre seu sexo, mas por algum motivo, Mu nunca desejou nada maior que fazer Milo esperar algumas horas por ele, ou melhor, Mu nunca desejou tanto a inexistência de Milo!

Infelizmente tiveram que se despedir, após vestir a blusa, calçar as meias e o tênis. Beijaram-se mais um pouco na porta do quarto e prometeram que logo encontrariam se novamente. Mu pensava nas piores coisas do mundo na tentativa de disfarçar seu estado, além de amarrar seu casaco na cintura enquanto andava pelos corredores.

Logo Milo chegou e como esperado foi bombardeado de perguntas que ficaram sem resposta, já que Aiolia para ajudar um pouco disse que eles deixassem para conversar sobre aquilo depois**,** pois não era um assunto que o interessava. Milo explicou melhor o que havia acontecido com Camus, também avisou que mais tarde iriam todos jantar juntos e que ele poderia convidar Shaka, fazendo Mu imediatamente ligar para o seu loiro e comunicar sobre a saída, além de dizer que já estava com saudades.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, o ariano ficou curioso ao ver Aiolia subir junto com eles segurando uma sacola de compras escura, mas nada comentou. Milo insistiu para que Mu fosse logo tomar banho, com a desculpa que sairiam logo e ele ainda precisava conversar algumas coisas com o "Gatinho".

– Pronto, vamos aproveitar que ele agora está no banho e preparar nossa surpresinha...

– Ele vai te matar!

- Eu sei, mas vai valer a pena... Depois ele vai me agradecer! Agora me dá logo essa sacola!

Algum tempo depois, Mu saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura. Tinha o corpo um pouco molhado, aquilo era um hábito e, por mais que o banheiro fosse espaçoso, preferia trocar-se no quarto.. Já se preparava para pegar suas roupas no armário quando percebeu que Milo e Aiolia estavam deitados na cama e o encaravam rindo, entre vários objetos estranhos. - Alguém pode me dizer o que é isso?

- Isso aqui são alguns presentinhos que compramos para você, Muzito!

- Pois é, o Milo achou que você estava precisando e resolvemos te ajudar!

- ...

– Ahhh, não faz essa cara feia, sei que você vai gostar!

- ...

– Vem cá vem! – Milo levantou-se e puxou o amigo – Senta aqui um pouco e vamos te dar algumas dicas...

– VOCÊS PODEM ME EXPLICAR O QUE É ISSO?

- Claro, claro! Vamos começar do básico. – Pegou uma pequena caixa e mostrou ao amigo, parecendo um vendedor ao mostrar todas as mil quatrocentas e vinte e sete funções de seu mais novo canivete suíço. – Isso aqui são camisinhas, nunca se esqueça delas, são muito importantes para...

– EU SEI O QUE SÃO CAMISINHAS, MILO! Quer me explicar que palhaçada é essa?

- Relaxa, Mu! O Milo só quer te ajudar, é melhor sentar e ver o que ele trouxe!

Mu deu-se por vencido. Respirou fundo e acomodou-se na cama com os braços cruzados, sem importar-se com o fato de estar molhado e seminu. Conhecia Milo o bastante para saber que se fugisse seria pior. Ouviria o amigo, mas logo se vingaria.

– Pois é, continuando... Tem um monte de camisinhas aqui, essas são com sabor de frutas, essas de chocolate, essas aqui esquentam, essas deixam tudo gelado, essas são mais lubrificadas, essas são texturizadas para dar mais prazer... Eu ia trazer a que brilha no escuro, mas no seu caso acho que não seria uma boa idéia! Mas aqui tem bastante, acho que dá para aproveitar até o fim da viagem. – Milo falou enquanto passava as caixas pelas mãos e mostrava uma a uma.

– Este é um lubrificante, no início não vai ser muito fácil, mas é só passar um pouco e ajuda bastante! – Desta vez era Aiolia que também botava lenha naquela fogueira.

– É, mas eu recomendo vocês usarem isso também, é uma pomada anestésica, passa um pouco dela e a penetração não será tão dolorida, use antes do lubrificante!

- ...

- Essas algemas são para dar um clima a mais... Você pode prender seu namorado na cama, ou onde quiser, pode até pedir que ele te prenda! Mas não se preocupa que como ela é forrada com pelúcia não vai machucar e o lilás é para combinar com seu cabelo, eu sei que você gosta dessa cor!

- Esse chicote também pode ser interessante, pode pedir o que quiser e castigá-lo se ele não realizar seus desejos!

- E esse gel aqui é de morango... Primeiro você faz uma massagem nele e depois que espalhar bem é só assoprar que fica quentinho! Tem esse de menta também, funciona do mesmo jeito, mas tem um efeito contrário, deixa gelado!

Milo e Aiolia ficaram por mais alguns longos minutos apresentando Mu aos seus novos "presentinhos" e para o desespero do ariano, o estoque parecia não acabar e as coisas mais bizarras apareciam. Com um tempo Mu começou a entrar na brincadeira e até pensou que algumas coisas ali poderiam ser bem úteis, mas guardaria o que precisava quando estivesse sozinho.

Aiolia percebeu que era hora de voltar para casa, ainda precisava se arrumar antes do jantar. Milo também decidiu por tomar seu banho, deixando Mu sozinho no quarto. Já estava trocado e jogava em seu laptop quando o telefone do quarto tocou, era Saga. Por sorte não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o que fizera durante o dia, parecia ocupado demais e só havia ligado para pedir que saíssem para jantar sem ele, pois passaria a noite com Aiolos.

Sorriu. Pelo menos por aquela noite não teria que dar satisfações a ele, ou inventar uma nova desculpa ou mentira para estar com o namorado, sabia que uma hora teria que abrir o jogo e correr atrás do que realmente queria, mas por hora poderia esperar mais um pouco.

**-oOo-**

Shura parou o carro a frente da casa de Camus, que já o esperava do lado de fora encostado na parede. O ruivo tomou seu lugar no banco do carona mudando a estação do rádio. Shura já não discutia mais, sabia o quanto o ruivo podia ser folgado quando se sentia a vontade em uma situação, o que lhe alegrava, visto que isso era raro se tratando daquele ao seu lado.

- Vamos buscar a June, prometi que passaria na casa dela.

- Então ela também vai? É hoje que ganho uns besitos da minha chiquita! Não vou nem perguntar se achas que tenho cara de chofer!

- Não inventa que ela não é pro teu bico, é quase uma criança!

- Acho que você não lembrou bem disso, esqueceu que já agarrou a mocinha?

- Mas acontece que minhas intenções com ela são totalmente diferentes das suas! E ela já tem um amor...

- Que pena... Mas me conta melhor tudo, então o grego bonitão te chamou para jantar? Ainda mais depois de você ter desmaiado nos braços dele?

- Você sabe as intenções dele tão bem quanto eu, mas não sei o que ele realmente quer com isso. O Milo é um louco, mas não é uma má pessoa, o grande defeito dele é achar que pode tudo.

- Ora, ora, temos uma evolução aqui? Então o ser detestável não é mais tão intragável assim?

- Não foi o que quis dizer, mas também não adianta explicar. Você vai conhecê-lo e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Já disse que parece ser legal, pelo menos bom gosto eu já sei que tem!

- Cala a boca e dirige, Shura!

**-oOo-**

Quinze minutos depois da hora marcada todos estavam em frente ao restaurante combinado. Era uma pizzaria indicada por Aiolia. Milo demorou um pouco para aceitar a sugestão, dizia que Camus não estava muito bem para esse tipo de alimentação, mas acabou concordando, já que havia outras opções no local e seria mais fácil agradar a todos.

- Desculpem a demora, tivemos alguns imprevistos pelo caminho...

Milo fez questão de sair na frente, segurando a mão de June e depositando um beijo nela. Foi na direção de Camus, mas antes mesmo de falar com ele perdeu a voz, ele estava ao lado de outro homem e para piorar a situação, estavam rindo e a conversa parecia bastante interessante.

- Ahh, oi Milo! Esse é o Shura, tomei a liberdade de convidá-lo, algum problema?

- Ham... Er... Não, não... Claro que não. - Respondeu com a voz falha, perguntava-se quem seria aquele e por que raios Camus o convidara, mas iria descobrir cedo ou tarde. - Está melhor, Camus?

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar.

- Pois é, quando cheguei na casa dele já estava muito bem! - Shura fazia questão de falar de forma provocativa, omitindo o fato que só encontrou o francês ao buscá-lo para sair. Queria testar as reações de Milo e ver o quanto ele estava interessado no amigo.

- Eu acho que fiz a pergunta ao Camus!

- Mas não tem nada do Camus que eu não saiba... Alias, prazer Milo!

O espanhol estendeu a mão, mas foi totalmente ignorado, já esperando aquela reação, Shura riu debochado enquanto Milo o encarava com um olhar assassino. O ruivo já começava a ficar constrangido naquela confusão toda, mas por sua sorte, Aiolia percebeu o clima nada amistoso e sugeriu que todos entrassem logo e continuassem aquela conversa no interior do restaurante.

O lugar não estava cheio, então logo conseguiram uma mesa de oito lugares. Shaka, Mu, Aiolia e Marin sentaram de um lado, Milo ficou em frente ao virginiano que ainda não tivera tempo para conversar (e provocar), Camus sentou ao seu lado quase que obrigado pelo espanhol – gesto que o grego não percebeu – que sentou no seu lado oposto, seguido por June.

- Então é uma noite para os casais?

- Já disse que ela não é pro teu bico...

Camus falou baixo, próximo ao ouvido de Shura, gesto imediatamente mal interpretado por Milo, que mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, buscando o que restava do seu autocontrole. Era só o que faltava, além de trazer um cara irritante que acabara de informar que eram mesmo um casal, ainda pensavam em jogá-lo para cima de June. Já o ruivo respirou fundo, pelo jeito ainda teria muito que aguentar naquela noite.

Por medidas de segurança, Mu sugeriu que fizessem logo os pedidos e todos concordaram, alguns minutos depois esperavam na mesa entre conversas. Mu e Shaka falavam maior parte do tempo entre si, já que o loiro não dominava o espanhol como os outros. Para a sorte do casal, Milo parecia entretido demais em trocar alfinetadas com Shura que nem fez uma única gracinha sequer com eles. Camus tentava não enlouquecer enquanto os dois o cercavam de forma constrangedora. June, Aiolia e Marin apenas se divertiam com a cena enquanto conversavam banalidades.

Jantar servido, ou melhor, pizzas servidas. Camus foi o único que escolheu uma salada leve, mais adequada ao seu paladar.

- Camus, você costumava comer melhor. Se quiser posso fazer um daqueles pratos _espanhóis_ que você tanto gosta. – Shura falou com um tom pseudo casual.

- Estou comendo muito bem, não precisa se preocupar.

Milo queria pular no pescoço daquele homem intrometido e arrogante, mas enfiou um grande pedaço de pizza na boca, acabando por engasgar-se. Camus deu alguns tapas nas costas do loiro que ficou ainda mais amuado.

- Milo, não precisa afobar-se, a pizza não vai fugir.

- Shura... – Camus falou preocupado, o amigo estava testando o grego e não sabia exatamente como aquilo terminaria.

Aquilo não estava dando certo, mas precisava se conformar com a situação. Ele provocara Camus e agora pagava pelos seus pecados. Jamais imaginou que o ruivo tivesse coragem de fazer aquilo, quando pensava que as coisas começavam a entrar no eixo para os dois. Não estava afim de discutir com o outro, pois sabia que deixaria Camus irritado, então fez o que julgou melhor naquela situação e mudou o foco naquela mesa ao olhar para a cena a sua frente.

Mu tentava a todo custo cortar pedaços da pizza de Shaka e levar em sua boca como "aviãozinho", os dois sorriam de uma forma quase infantil, alheios ao que se passava ao redor.

- Que bonitinhos! - Milo comentou em inglês, para que o loiro também entendesse.

Os dois pararam com aquela brincadeira, ainda rindo.

- O que foi, Milo?

- Nada, nada... Estou apenas admirando o novo casal e, além disso, eu mal falei com o Shaka, não posso atrapalhar um pouco?

- Mais do que já atrapalhou hoje? - Shaka comentou com um ar debochado, o que fez Milo ficar indignado e Mu cair em uma gostosa gargalhada.

- EI! Mas eu não atrapalhei nada! Pelo contrário, se não fosse por mim o Mu não teria te visitado hoje!

- É, eu acho que o Milo tem lá seus créditos, Shaka... - Falou baixo, mas de forma que o escorpiano o ouvisse, segurando o queixo do namorado e lambendo-lhe os lábios, enquanto olhava de forma provocativa para o amigo.

- MU! Você não era assim, o que esse cara tá fazendo com você?

- Comportem-se crianças, estão em um lugar público!

Dessa vez foi Aiolia quem brincou, eram o centro das atenções na mesa mesmo que alguns não entendessem o que falavam, mas nem perceberam isso.

Conseguiram terminar a refeição sem maiores problemas e apreciavam as sobremesas, alfajor com sorvete de doce de leite fora a escolha da maioria. Shura que preferiu não comer doces pediu licença para ir ao toalete. Milo pensou que foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer naquele jantar, já não suportava a presença dele. Sentiu-se mais confortável para falar com o ruivo, mesmo sem saber o que dizer (e isso era algo que nunca acontecia à Milo).

- Camus você... Está melhor mesmo? Digo, você comeu pouco, tem certeza que se sente bem? - Milo martelava sua cabeça por dentro, com tanta coisa melhor para falar tinha que fazer aquela pergunta estúpida que já fizera quando chegou?

- Estou sim, Milo. Não costumo comer muito durante a noite.

- Então podemos sair para almoçar juntos amanhã, o que acha?

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha se formou no rosto grego, Camus ficou um pouco sem jeito, não sabia como recusar o convite, mas seu maior problema foi perceber que já não achava Milo um ser detestável, pelo contrário, e precisaria de um bom motivo para se convencer de não aceitar o convite.

- Eu... Não sei Milo, tenho algumas coisas para resolver na Andrômeda e... - Sabia que a desculpa não iria colar e também não estava mais aguentando aquela proximidade toda, precisava sair um pouco dali – Preciso ir ao toalete, já volto!

Milo apenas observou Camus sair apressado e tentou retornar a conversa com os amigos na mesa, poderia conversar melhor com o ruivo quando ele voltasse...

**-oOo-**

- Eu gostei dele, é esquentado, mas acho que está mesmo afim de você... E você dele!

Shura mexia nos cabelos em frente ao espelho enquanto Camus esperava por ele, encostado em uma parede, com os braços cruzados.

- Já disse, ele só quer se divertir e não estou afim coisa nenhuma!

- Então por que não se diverte também? Vamos ser sinceros, Camus, quando ficamos juntos ninguém estava apaixonado, você não se importa com isso e sei que não se importa, arruma outra desculpa... E outra, se ele não estivesse afim mesmo, não ficaria tão irritado com o jeito que o provoquei e você nem ao menos se importou quando eu disse que eram um casal, defendeu a June e não a si.

- Eu...

O espanhol caminhou até a parede, ficando cara a cara com ele, a distância entre eles era curta.

- Você nada, Camus! Vai lá e agarra logo o homem! Ninguém aqui falou em compromisso sério pra se preocupar demais, já disse que é só manter a boca dele ocupada e não vai precisar ouvir as bobagens que você disse que ele fala. Em alguns dias ele vai embora, aproveita enquanto pode. O cara tá caidinho por você, eu no seu lugar não perderia tempo!

- Acho que tem razão – Camus rendeu-se e sorriu de forma boba – Quem sabe na próxima oportunidade!

- Ahá! Eu sabia, você não me engana! Acha que não percebi? Além disso, sei muito bem porque se arrumou tanto hoje, e digamos que fez um bom trabalho, você está lindo, Camus, desse jeito não tem coração que resista!

Camus riu, dessa vez de forma mais divertida, só mesmo Shura para falar coisas daquele tipo. Recebeu um abraço e um beijo no rosto do amigo.

- A noite é uma criança ainda, algo me diz que muita coisa vai acontecer hoje!

O francês retribuiu o abraço, mas logo afastou-se dele ao ver a figura parada com um olhar incrédulo na porta do banheiro.

- Eu... Só vim ver se estava tudo bem, não quis atrapalhar... Espero lá fora...

- Milo....

- Viu? Eu disse que ele tá caidinho em você! A cara que ele fez merecia uma foto e... Ei, o que foi?

Camus continuava parado olhando para porta por onde Milo saiu como se tivesse visto algum fantasma. Definitivamente não era aquela reação que esperava ver no grego, talvez mais uma das suas piadas maldosas, mais jamais uma expressão de mágoa e tristeza no olhar.

- O que será que ele ouviu?

- Não sei... Mas tenho uma idéia do que você pode fazer...

**-oOo-**

- Eles estão demorando muito, melhor ir ver se esta tudo bem, o Camus pode ter desmaiado outra vez!

- Espera um pouco, Milo! - Mu tentava fazê-lo desistir da idéia de procurar Camus. Era bem verdade que estavam demorando muito, mas imaginava qual seria o motivo.

- Já esperei demais! Vou só ver se está tudo bem e volto.

- Mas, Milo...

June ainda tentou chamar sua atenção, mas já era tarde. Em movimentos rápidos, levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até o toalete, a porta estava aberta, permitindo que ouvisse uma conversa antes mesmo de passar por uma parede divisória e ver o que acontecia ali.

- … Sei muito bem porque se arrumou tanto hoje, e digamos que fez um bom trabalho, você está lindo, Camus, desse jeito não tem coração que resista!

Milo entrou no banheiro e tudo que viu foi aquele ser irritante abraçar o _seu_ _r_uivo e beijá-lo, no rosto, mas ainda assim um beijo. E o jeito que Camus sorria... Ele parecia realmente estar feliz, era um sorriso único, porque ele não fazia aquilo mais vezes?

- A noite é uma criança ainda, algo me diz que muita coisa vai acontecer hoje!

Como se já não bastasse, o francês ainda o abraçou de forma calorosa antes de perceber sua presença ali. Milo ficou sem reação, queria ir embora logo daquele lugar, pelo jeito eram mesmo namorados, mas por que aquilo o irritava tanto? Que sentimento estranho era aquele em seu peito?

- Eu... Só vim ver se estava tudo bem, não quis atrapalhar... Espero lá fora...

Milo ainda ouviu seu nome ser chamado, mas tratou de acelerar os passos e sair logo dali. Sentia-se deveras estranho naquela noite, estava sentindo ciúmes? Não, ele era Milo, jamais sentiria ciúmes de alguém, aquilo era apenas o ego ferido pelo francês ter escolhido Shura e não ele. Mas por que não tomou nenhuma atitude? Em uma situação normal entraria no clima e convidaria os dois para um _m__énage à trois_, mas não, ele só sentia... Raiva?

Voltou à mesa, perguntou aos amigos se alguém iria pedir mais alguma coisa e fechou a conta, pagando a mesma. Shura e Camus voltaram enquanto discutiam com Milo que aquilo não era necessário, mas ele simplesmente disse que havia convidado e pagaria tudo. Os recém chegados optaram por não discutir e apenas agradeceram, mas o grego não fez muita questão de ouvir.

- Estava pensando em caminhar um pouco nessa área antes de ir embora, o que acham?

- Melhor voltar para o hotel, está frio pra ficar andando na rua!

- Que nada Milo, é uma boa idéia, se não gostar seu hotel fica aqui perto e podemos ir com você até lá e depois voltamos pra pegar o carro. - Aiolia tentou convencer.

- Eu também acho legal e não tá tão frio assim, Milo! - Mu realmente gostara da idéia, era mais um tempo que poderia passar com Shaka.

- Eu também não vejo problemas, sei que já conhecem Puerto Madero, mas é sempre bom andar por aqui. - June se animou.

- Então eu sou o único do contra? - Olhou para os lados e viu que nem mesmo Camus reclamara, _"Também, ele está bem acompanhado", _aquela não era sua vontade no momento, mas iria para não fazer desfeita com os amigos - Tudo bem, vamos, vocês venceram!

**-oOo-**

Caminhavam através da Puente de la Mujer (1), que cruzava o dique 3 em Puerto Madero, era uma estrutura muito bonita e moderna, que servia como passagem apenas para pedestres, o piso em madeira, a iluminação e toda armação de aço eram muito bem aplicadas naquele local. Aquela era uma área revitalizada, e a ponte era um dos símbolos da inovação naquela região, mesmo que não fosse reconhecida pelos portenhos quando construída, já que chegou em meio a crise econômica do país.

Mu estava de braços dados com Shaka e conversavam com Aiolia e Marin, que caminhavam abraçados, enquanto os outros quatro seguiam atrás. Milo conversava com June quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço, virou-se para o outro lado e viu o olhar de Camus sobre si. O espanhol imediatamente abraçou a loira e continuaram andando, em passos rápidos, deixando os dois pelo caminho, ainda parados.

– Quero falar com você...

– Pode falar, mas é melhor ser rápido, seu namorado pode não gostar... – Continuou a andar, quase ignorando o francês.

- Ele não é meu namorado, aquilo que você viu foi apenas...

- Não precisa me dar satisfações, tudo bem? Você poderia ter dito antes que...

– Milo... – Respirou fundo, apoiando as mãos no ombro dele, fazendo-o parar e diminuindo a distância entre os corpos - Cala a boca e faz logo o que tanto quer!

Sem falar nada, o ruivo passou uma das mãos do ombro para a nuca de Milo e o beijou. Forte, intenso, profundo? Não saberiam descrever, apenas deixavam-se levar pela dança que as línguas conduziam, pelos braços e abraços que em um compasso único seduziam, pelos passos desequilibrados que os pés seguiam. Até sentirem os corpos chocarem-se contra o metal frio do guarda-corpo. Pararam, olharam-se, sorriam.

* * *

(1) A Puente de la Mujer (Ponte da mulher), é uma obra do arquiteto espanhol Santiago Calatrava. Essa ponte tornou-se um cartao postal da cidade por sua beleza (principalmente a noite) e modernidade. Quando necessário, ela gira em cima de um de seus apoios para que possam passar grandes objetos ou barcos pelo porto histórico. Um fato curioso é que Calatrava desenhou a ponte e quis dar a idéia de... um casal dançando tango, mas, bem... Se alguém conseguir visualizar isso por favor me avisem! É bem facil encontrar fotos pela net.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

La Boca

Como a Haina fez um comentário sobre isso no review do outro capítulo, achei melhor explicar um pouquinho aqui sobre o lugar onde o Camus mora...

O bairro La Boca é o mais pitoresco e colorido da cidade. Fica na região próxima ao antigo porto, na margem esquerda da desembocadura do rio Riachuelo. Um dos lugares mais famosos por lá é o El Caminito, uma rua repleta de casas de chapa de zinco pintadas de várias cores fortes: verde, vermelho, azul, laranja e amarelo. Hoje, o El Caminito se transformou em um museu ao ar livre que conta com a presença de pintores, fotógrafos e escultores expondo seus trabalhados.

Apesar de algumas atrações turísticas no bairro, é aconselhável recorrer "La Boca" de dia, quando toma vida própria, ou aos domingos, quando existe uma grande variedade de opções para os turistas. É muito fácil de perder-se no bairro, o que pode ser um pouco perigoso, já que nas redondezas do local existem vilas com moradores de baixa renda que oferecem certo risco ao visitante.

* * *

**N/A: **Errr... Será que posso pedir desculpas pela demora? Tá, eu sei, não tem perdão... Mas o capítulo não saia de jeito nenhum,a verdade é que andei bem desmotivada com a fic, mas acho que passou (espero!)! Boa parte disso estava escrita desde setembro mas algumas cenas me fizeram travas e não saíram como eu queria, acabei mudando algumas coisas para não deixar essa fic mofando! Me perdoem, o capítulo não ficou tão bom no fim das coisas, mas pelo menos tá ai o tão esperado beijo (por vontade dos dois)!

**Milo:** Finalmente! E o safado ainda me agarrou!

**Shura:** Ele ficou com pena já que você tomou fora até do Shaka dessa vez...

**Milo:** Ei, o que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

Err... calma calma... depois resolvemos isso, voltando ao assunto, obrigada mesmo a todos que incentivaram e que de algum jeito cobraram e puxaram minha orelha para continuar com a fic! Thekinha por betar mais um capítulo e dar uns pitacos, Athenas de Aries por me dar inspiração (ui!) e desempancar a cena do jantar, Nath-Xuxu que também sempre me dá pitacos quando peço e é minha tradutora oficial agora (Foi promovida =P). Agradeço também aos reviews do capítulo anterior: Thekinha-doida-Tsukshiro, Seto Scorpyos, Lysley Almada, Nath-Xuxu-Dragonessa, Julia, Lyta-querida-Moonshadow, Dark Wolf 03, Ylamci, Mussha, grazielle, mushakista forever 2008, Condessa Oluha (com seu review e pm...tãoo fofos *-*), Haina-fofa-Aquarius-sama, Athenas-amore-de-Aries, Leo no Nina, Luannafianna e Kakoi-chan! Também aqueles que comentaram no msn ou orkut... Obrigada mesmo, do fundo do coração... Se não fosse por vocês a fic ainda estaria beeeem empancada!

A música do título não tenho certeza da autoria, encontrei Susana Rinaldi mas acho que é apenas intérprete... É um pouco antiga e sinceramente não gosto muito, mas achei que o título caia bem neste capítulo!

Quem puder deixar review com a opinião sobre o capítulo, fico muito feliz, mas mesmo quem não deixar obrigada por ler mesmo assim! Ahh, quem não é registrado, não esquece de preencher o e-mail também, assim eu posso responder ^^

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Janeiro de 2009_  


* * *


	10. Así Sea

_Nesta dança só cabe paixão.  
__Versos trocando passos amarrados,  
__Frases, poesias com sofreguidão ,  
Beijos quentes ,abraços enlaçados!_

_No enlevo, pensamentos em êxtases,__  
Sem controlar carícias,sentimentos,__  
Trocando até da lua todas as fazes ,  
Ousados ,frenéticos são os momentos._

_Perdidos no espaço sempre a dançar,__  
As estrelas incendiando o universo  
__E as peles com mil desejos a roçar.  
__  
Num jogo eterno de pura sedução,__  
Despertando olhares da multidão,  
Nosso tango ganha formas da ilusão!_

(Maria Thereza Neves)

**Cap****ítulo 10 – Así Sea**

Milo acordara estranhamente sorridente e já se encontrava sentado, devorando seu café da manhã. Relembrou pela milésima vez seguida tudo que acontecera entre ele e Camus na noite anterior.

Primeiro aquele francês maluco resolvera do nada beijar-lhe, é claro que Milo não entendeu lhufas do que acontecia naquele momento, mas para quê reclamar? Depois quando finalmente os lábios se separaram a procura de ar, aquele espanhol fora perturbar-los, afirmando que realmente faziam um belo par mas o meio da rua não era o melhor lugar para agarração e, como eles teriam compromissos logo cedo no dia seguinte, seria melhor deixar para continuar aquilo outro dia, em outra hora e lugar.

Maldito espanhol! Bom, pelo menos agora Milo sabia que os dois não eram namorados e sim grandes amigos, não tinha muita certeza disso na verdade, mas acreditou nas palavras de Camus. Uma hora iria descobrir melhor aquela história toda. E roubar mais alguns beijos do ruivo, é claro!

- Cabeça na lua?

Foi interrompido pela voz debochada de Mu, que havia puxado uma cadeira e agora sentava ao seu lado, bastava olhar para os cabelos bagunçados, a cara de sono e as marcas de travesseiro no rosto, para saber que acabara de acordar.

- Eu não, por que diz isso?

- Bom, talvez possa começar falando que estava com um olhar perdido e também que está passando a manteiga na sua mão e não no pão que está segurando!

Milo olhou para baixo e viu que o amigo falava a verdade, pelo jeito estava muito distraído e agora sua mão estava mais melecada que pau-de-sebo.

- Droga!

- Quem te viu, quem te vê, Milo! Isso tudo é por aquela agarração com o Camus?

- Ei, não vem me atazanar que essa função já é minha, não tente reverter a situação! Alias, nem vi que horas você voltou ontem, vai me falar por onde andou?

- Estava com o Shaka.

- Isso eu já sabia!

- Então? Por que perguntou?

- Que teimosia! Você não era assim, Muzinho!

- Você perguntou sabendo da resposta, o que quer que eu responda?

- Tá, desisto! Onde estavam?

- Caminhamos um pouco pela cidade, conversamos, tomamos um chocolate quente e depois o levei de volta ao hotel, ficamos um tempo por lá e peguei um táxi, quando voltei você já estava em sono profundo, esclarecido?

- Quase... O que tanto fizeram no hotel?

- O mesmo, conversamos entre outras coisas mais, estava frio e como ele não consegue ver, não adiantava muito ficar passeando na rua, então nos abrigamos no hotel e perdemos a hora conversando.

- Mas quando estavam no hotel vocês...

- Não, Milo! Não usei nenhum dos seus presentinhos, não transamos e nem fizemos nada demais se é o que quer saber!

- Hmm, como você está ficando direto! Mas por que não?

- Porque não, oras! Ficamos o tempo todo no lounge, bebendo um vinho e conversando como já disse, o tempo passou e nem percebemos. Não é porque estamos namorando que temos que estar o tempo inteiro agarrados, gosto da companhia dele, de estar junto dele. Claro que gosto dos beijos e outras coisas, mas não foi a situação ontem!

- Gosta de outras coisas, é? Conta, vai! O que já aprontaram?

- Já disse que ainda não rolou nada demais...

- Ainda? Isso quer dizer que...

- É, quem sabe... Mas mudando de assunto, enquanto vocês se agarravam eu descobri umas coisas interessantes com a June e o Shura, sobre o Camus...

- Ah é? O que foi?

E com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso bobo, Milo esqueceu-se de atazanar Mu, que rapidamente revertia a situação ao seu favor. Já havia percebido que o escorpiano havia caído na própria armadilha e estava se apaixonando por Camus, mesmo sem perceber isso, mas não iria falar nada, era algo que o amigo precisava descobrir por si só.

**-oOo-**

As batidas na porta já deveriam ter acordado todo aquele corredor e talvez até outros andares. De um lado uma voz pedia passagem e do outro, alguém se recusava a abrir

Shaka estava sentado na cama, abraçado aos joelhos enquanto ouvia toda aquela confusão. Não falava, não agia, já estava acostumado com aquelas brigas entre o primo e seu namorado. Acostumado e cansado.

Quando chegou com Mu na noite anterior, o primo dormia em seu quarto, não foi difícil imaginar que discutiram mais uma vez. Percebendo que não seria uma boa opção ficar ali com o amante, sugeriu que ficassem algum tempo no lounge do hotel, já que haviam passeado algum tempo caminhando pela cidade e estavam um pouco cansados.

Shaka escolheu um bom vinho e Mu alguns doces, mesmo com o loiro insistindo que aquilo não combinava. As horas passaram e os dois não cansavam de conversar ou trocar alguns beijos rápidos de forma discreta, estavam em uma área publica do hotel então, era melhor não abusar.

Já era bem tarde quando foram obrigados a sair do local, que precisou ser fechado, Mu o levou até o quarto antes de ir embora, o primo acordou com o barulho mas não quis conversar, apenas disse que dormiria ali com ele naquela noite, a cama era espaçosa demais para os dois, não seria problema.

Agora as boas lembranças eram substituídas pelos gritos, Máscara dizia que se não entrasse por bem, entraria por mal. Afrodite ignorava.

- Por que não o enfrenta de uma vez?

- Não vejo motivo, já já ele fica mais calmo e também não sou louco de enfrentá-lo, Shaka.

- Fraco...

- O que disse?

- Isso tudo é ridículo, sem sentido, como pode amar alguém que só te faz mal?

- Você é fraco, diz que tudo isso é por amor, mas acho que o único "amor" que consigo encontrar nisso tudo é na sua falta de amor próprio.

O som seco de um tapa foi ouvido, Shaka sentiu seu rosto queimar com a dor mas jamais demonstraria isso. Limitou-se apenas a levantar-se da cama, caminhando para a porta do quarto, mas não sem dar um sorriso debochado na direção onde sabia que o primo estava.

- Sabe... Você fala, fala e fala dele, mas não percebe que aos poucos fica tão detestável quanto ele.

Aproveitou que já estava vestido e em uma mesinha junto a porta, pegou sua carteira e celular, assim como a chave-cartão do quarto. Tateou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta, sentiu um empurrão e foi jogado contra a parede quando aquele homem passou por ele. Não reclamou, nem mesmo pensou no assunto, apenas queria sair logo daquele hotel, não tinha muita certeza para onde iria, mas já tinha uma idéia.

Levou algum tempo andando lentamente pelo corredor até chegar ao elevador que o levaria ao lobby, havia se acostumado com aquele percurso então não foi difícil. Com auxílio de um funcionário atencioso, tomou um táxi enquanto apertava uma tecla em seu celular com um número já programado na discagem rápida, só torcia agora para que ele atendesse logo.

**-oOo-**

- E então? Quando vão se ver novamente?

- Se ele não resolver faltar, mais tarde, em sua aula.

- Sabe que não é isso que estou falando! Quero saber quando vão sair novamente?

- E por acaso eu disse que vamos sair novamente?

- Deveria! Se olhar um pouco no espelho vai ver bem sua cara de bobo! Eu sei que você gostou, quase não se desgrudavam ontem!

- Não vou negar, foi bom ficar com o Milo, mas isso não precisa acontecer novamente. Além disso, nem mesmo sei se ele aparece aqui hoje agora que já conseguiu o que queria. – Camus sorriu de canto e voltou a falar com um quê de ironia – Bom... Pelo menos a primeira parte.

- Juro que não acreditei quando vi aquela cena! Na verdade até agora não acredito muito... O que te deu? Você só falava mal do Milo e do nada o agarrou assim!

- Digamos que o Shura faz milagres! Falando nele, fique bem longe daquele parvo!

- Hahaha, olha para minha cara, Camus, acha mesmo que eu tenho algum interesse no espanhol? Tá bom que ele é bonitão, mas não é meu tipo e digamos que já tá um pouco velho para mim.

- Não é questão de idade, é apenas uma divergência de interesses entre vocês, o Shura... Ahh... Vocês são diferentes.

- Relaxa chefinho, só o acho divertido, mas nada mais. Agora é melhor eu ir mudar logo a roupa antes que meu afobado professor que fica de conversa com as alunas antes da aula começar reclame do meu atraso.

Camus sorriu vendo a garota correr para o vestiário e só então caminhou para a sala onde dava sua aula de ballet todas as manhãs para a companhia de dança da Andrômeda, mas não sem que uma cena lhe chamasse a atenção nos corredores: Hyoga estava novamente agarrado a alguém,mas dessa vez não era Shun, e sim Isaac.

_"É June, acho que você tinha razão, desisto de tentar entender esses aí!"_

Com uma tosse forçada chamou a atenção dos dois para que percebessem sua presença e avisou que tratassem de ir logo para a sala pois iria começar logo o aquecimento e além disso ali não era local ideal para aquela agarração toda, alguém poderia ver. E é claro que esse alguém tinha um nome...

**-oOo-**

Mu esperava inquieto na entrada do hotel quando finalmente viu os fios loiros dentro do taxi que ali parava, apressou-se em abrir a porta para que Shaka descesse o puxando para fora em um abraço. Botou a mão no bolso do casaco, puxando uma nota e entregando ao motorista, ignorando depois os chamados para que esperasse o troco.

- Ei! Calma, eu ainda ia pagar...

- Não se preocupe com isso, já dei o dinheiro para o motorista, vamos entrar logo. - Enlaçou a cintura do loiro e caminharam para dentro do hotel.

Não quis admitir, mas não conseguia entender como Shaka lidava com coisas simples como dinheiro, temia que alguém se aproveitasse da sua situação para enganá-lo com valores, ou até mesmo roubá-lo. Sabia que iria parecer paranóico se falasse, ou Shaka poderia não gostar de ser julgado incapaz de algo, mas o fato era que se preocupava e queria cuidar dele no que tivesse ao seu alcance.

Só quando entrou no elevador e roubou um beijo rápido do namorado, foi que agradeceu por um momento que ele não pudesse ver o seu estado. Ficou tão preocupado quando ouviu a voz dele ao telefone perguntando se poderia ir até ele que nem pensou em se vestir, apenas botou o All Star velho de qualquer jeito e vestiu um casaco, continuando com a calça do pijama preta estampada com carneirinhos, presente de Milo, é claro, se não fosse tão confortável jamais teria levado aquela peça na viagem, assim não correria o risco de desfilar com aquela roupa no mínimo engraçada pelos corredores do hotel.

Mu percebeu que ele estava um pouco estranho, mas preferiu não perguntar, logo estariam no quarto e não queria ter que cortar o assunto, visto que Milo estava por lá, limitou-se a abraçá-lo forte e depositar um beijo em sua testa, dizendo que teriam muito tempo para conversar com calma naquele dia.

Ao chegar ao quarto, tiraram os calçados e andaram de mãos dadas até um dos sofás na sala do primeiro piso, Mu ficou sentado com as costas no braço do móvel e acomodou Shaka entre suas pernas, de costas para si e com a cabeça repousada em seu peito.

- Onde está o Milo?

- No segundo andar, pelo jeito foi tomar um banho e...

Shaka jogou o braço para trás, de forma a segurar o rosto de Mu e puxá-lo para um beijo. O ariano foi pego de surpresa, mas retribuiu aquilo com carícias pelo peito e barriga do loiro.

- Desculpa te ligar desse jeito, mas não estava mais aguentando ficar naquele hotel!

- Não tem motivos para pedir desculpas, eu entendo que isso tudo era saudade! - Respondeu de um jeito manhoso, arrancando risos do namorado.

- Acho que está convivendo demais com o Milo, mas preciso concordar que tens um pouco de razão!

- Quem ousa proferir meu santo nome em vão? - O escorpiano acabara de descer as escadas, vestindo apenas uma calça folgada caqui e secava o cabelo com uma toalha jogada nos ombros.

- Ahh sim, estava demorando para aparecer e quebrar nosso clima mais uma vez!

- Ei! Seu pervertido, não estou atrapalhando nada, aqui é _meu_ quarto também se não esqueceu, você que é um semeador da discórdia e fica levando meu Muzinho querido para o mal caminho!

- Ahh, Milo... Até que o caminho não é tão mal assim – Mu sorriu, em seguida beijando o pescoço de Shaka e levando sua mão do peito até a barriga dele, ameaçando descer mais.

- Não, não, não! O que eu fiz para merecer dois maníacos como vocês? Shaka, vou te processar, você transformou meu Muzinho em um monstro!

Os casal ria entre um beijo ardente que trocavam para provocar Milo, até que a campanhinha do quarto tocou. Mu afastou e olhou interrogativo para o amigo, como se perguntasse se ele esperava alguém, mas vendo que ele também parecia surpreso entendeu logo que não.

- Bom, deixa que eu abro já que estão ocupados demais para isso! - Foi até a porta, sem se preocupar com o peito nu ou os cabelos bagunçados, abrindo-a de vez – Saga?

**-oOo-**

- Vamos, podemos ir na sexta e no domingo pela manhã voltamos e vocês já ficam no aeroporto para embarcar mais tarde para a Grécia, vai ser divertido, como no ano retrasado vamos!

- Isso eu não discordo, mas preciso falar com os garotos primeiro...

- Isso, eu vou chamar o Aiolia também, assim fica mais fácil os dois toparem.

- Eles gostam, creio que não teremos problemas, mas preciso falar com eles primeiro.

- Tudo bem, me liga assim que tiver uma resposta – Aiolos apertou mais o abraço e beijou-lhe os lábios – Te vejo mais tarde...

- Promessa é dívida!

Assim que o outro saiu do quarto, Saga tratou de vestir uma camisa e se arrumar para sair, já tinha tomado café da manhã com o amante, então não perdeu muito tempo, tinha algumas idéias para o dia, levaria Milo e Mu para alguns lugares na cidade que ele gostava e que eles ainda não conheciam.

Pensou em ligar, mas achou que não seria necessário, era por volta das dez horas da manhã e imaginou que já estariam acordados. Se dirigiu-se até o andar em que eles estavam e bateu na porta, Milo logo atendeu. Saga olhou-o dos pés a cabeça antes de dizer alguma coisa, estava com os cabelos bagunçados e filetes de água escorriam pelo peito, era naturalmente sedutor, pensou na relação confusa que tinham, mas não queria se prender muito naquilo, estava com Aiolos, mesmo que em uma relação temporária.

- Saga?

- Quem mais seria, Milo? A não ser que estivesse esperando alguma visita hoj... - Parou quando entrou no quarto e viu Mu abraçando Shaka no sofá, com um olhar um pouco assustado – Hoje... Já comeram algo?

- Er... Já sim, não sabia que horas ia acordar por isso não esperamos.

Milo conhecia bem Saga, ele não falara nada mas sustentava um olhar profundo e questionador para Mu. Pensou em tudo que o amigo lhe contara sobre não se encontrar com Shaka e agora ele estava ali, vendo os dois juntos.

Saga, por sua vez, não conhecia o tal rapaz ainda, mas teve certeza de quem se tratava. Conhecia Mu o bastante para saber que se estava envolvido por alguém, dificilmente se interessaria por outra pessoa. Mas também conhecia bem o bastante a determinação dele, se realmente estivesse gostando daquele rapaz, daria um jeito de vê-lo e assim parecia ter feito. Viu que o garoto também o olhava de forma desafiadora, sabia que não iria adiantar falar nada naquele momento, então fez o que deveria ser feito: Ignorou a situação e agiu como se Shaka nem estivesse ali. Sentou em uma poltrona ao lado do sofá onde os dois estavam, viu que Mu usava apenas a calça do pijama e tinha um moletom com o zíper aberto, mostrando o peito. Saga pensou seriamente na possibilidade de Shaka ter dormido ali com ele, mesmo este estando bem vestido.

- Estava pensando em levá-los para um passeio hoje, quero que conheçam o MALBA (1) e San Telmo, se der podemos ir ao Caminito também, mas depois preciso comprar algumas coisas pelo centro.

- Mas e minha aula?

- Pode ir para sua aula depois, Milo, aliás, continua mesmo com essa idéia? Você não vai conseguir aprender muito em tão pouco tempo, é melhor aproveitar a cidade.

- Eu estou aprendendo e já vi as coisas legais por aqui, podemos ir pro Museu outro dia!

- Não vou discutir, Milo, faz o que quiser, vocês estão de férias, só queria que aproveitassem um pouco.

- Mas eu já estou aproveitando!

- Se você diz... Vá para sua aula então, Milo, mas vocês dois vão comigo – Disse dessa vez se dirigindo a Mu e finalmente a Shaka.

- Eu não quero ir...

- Mas você vai, Mu, o Milo inventou essas aulas e até entendo, mas você vai comigo, _ele _pode ir também, não tem problema.

- O Shaka não quer ir também! - Virou para o loiro, explicando o que se passava em inglês, já que ele não entendia nada daquela confusão em grego.

- Mu, vamos...

- Não Shaka, não quero ir e sei que você também não... Saga...

- Nós vamos, Mu, eu quero ir.

Na verdade Shaka não fazia a menor questão de ir, sentia a hostilidade de Saga mas não reclamava, sabia das desavenças entre ele e seu primo, no fundo sabia que ele apenas tentava proteger Mu e, além disso, não queria ser motivo de brigas ali. Já começava a sentir um pouco de culpa por ter corrido para os braços do namorado sem ao menos se lembrar que ele fora proibido de vê-lo.

- Ótimo, estamos decididos então, vamos ao Museu e almoçamos. Depois Milo pode ir para aula e vocês continuam comigo até a noite.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, Milo, está decidido, além disso... Tenho outro assunto para tratar com vocês.

- Qual o castigo agora, Saga? - Milo falou levemente irritado, estava pensando em fazer uma visita surpresa a Camus ainda pela manhã mas os planos pareciam ter ido por água abaixo.

- Não é castigo... Aiolos nos convidou para passar alguns dias na casa dele em Bariloche, para esquiar um pouco, quero saber se estão de acordo e...

- NÃO! - Os dois responderam em uma única voz.

- Como?

- Eu não quero ir, já temos poucos dias aqui e prefiro aproveitar na cidade, podemos esquiar pela Europa mesmo no inverno.

Saga respirou fundo, não pensou que seria tão difícil mas a teimosia deles estava fora do normal, principalmente Mu que nunca reclamava sobre nada.

- Mu, são poucos dias, saímos na sexta pela manhã e voltamos no sábado cedo.

- Mas eu não quero ir, droga!

- Eu também não, além disso nem trouxemos nossos equipamentos de esqui...

Milo continuou discutindo com Saga, Mu tratou de explicar mais uma vez para Shaka o que conversavam.

- Mu... Se for por minha causa, não se preocupe. Também preciso ir embora na quinta, aproveitamos até lá mas quero que se divirta depois, vai, por mim...

- Droga, Shaka! Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso...

- Precisamos ser realistas, por favor, vá e aproveite por mim, tudo bem?

- Eu... Tá bem...

Enquanto discutiam ali, Saga já havia parado de bater boca com Milo e este andava de um lado para o outro, sua cabeça parecia estar tramando algo, pois um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios estava formado.

- Obrigado, Shaka. Então o Mu vai só falta você concordar, Milo...

- Posso convidar alguém?

- Por mim não tem problemas, Aiolos não se importa...

- Que horas saímos na sexta?

**-oOo-**

- Parabéns moleque, eles gostaram do seu projeto e já foi aprovado, logo mais começa a ser executado.

- Se eles não gostassem eu me matava! Passei séculos trabalhando nisso e modesta parte ficou tão bom!

Aiolos e Aiolia conversavam sobre o resultado de uma reunião com um importante cliente pela manhã. Um importante centro comercial seria reformado e o serviço foi solicitado ao escritório deles e Aiolia ficou responsável por todo o projeto. Quem o conhecia poderia até duvidar, mas era um excelente profissional e o projeto ficou magnífico.

Ficaram algum tempo conversando e logo o assunto foi desviado. Aiolos comentou sobre a viagem que planejava com Saga e o mais novo também se animou.

- Eu tô dentro, mas vou levar a Marin comigo.

- Pode chamar quem quiser, eu já disse o mesmo pro Saga também. O Milo e o Mu devem ir também, pode chamar os seus amigos que por mim não tem problema, o único problema é que além do meu quarto e o seu, só fica um livre, mas temos bastante espaço na sala e alguns colchões sobrando.

- Ahh, falando em amigos... Não sabe com quem jantei ontem!

- Não, Aiolia, não sei mesmo, ainda não sou adivinho...

- Aquele teu ex espanhol. Não sei se ele me reconheceu porque não disse nada, nem deve lembrar de mim já que a única vez que o vi foi bem rápido.

- O Shura? Então ele continua por aqui?

- Pois é, nunca entendi por que terminaram, na época você parecia gostar tanto dele!

- Gostava mesmo, muito! Mas foi numa época complicada, estava cheio de trabalhos e o Shura era incansável! O tempo todo queria... Ahh... Bem... Esquece! Mas parecia que ele ia me matar sufocado a qualquer momento. Eu me arrependi e fui atrás depois, mas descobri que ele estava com outra pessoa, então achei melhor esquecer aquilo. Agora vai trabalhar moleque! Nem sei por que estou te falando isso!

Aiolia saiu rindo, era tão difícil arrancar algo do irmão. Aiolos pensava no trabalho acima de qualquer coisa. Gostava de ver que ele estava se divertindo com Saga, mas este logo iria embora e acabaria o romance, foi então que teve uma idéia. Sabia que iria arrumar confusão, mas se o irmão disse que ele poderia convidar quem quisesse, assim ele faria. Só esperava que o seguro contra incêndio da casa de campo estivesse pago!

**-oOo-**

Camus havia terminado o ensaio da companhia naquela manhã e olhava ansioso para o relógio, não era nem meio dia ainda, por que o tempo demorava tanto para passar?

Jamais confessaria que estava ansioso para a chegada do grego, a aula dele estava marcada para a tarde, mesmo que Milo não tivesse ligado confirmando. Albiore já tentara em vão mandá-lo de volta para casa, alegando que não devia se esforçar naquelas aulas, já que no dia anterior não se sentira muito bem, mas Camus simplesmente não ouvia, queria continuar ali, nem que fosse para confirmar suas suspeitas que Milo não voltaria mais.

Treinava alguns movimentos de salsa com June até ser interrompido pelo toque do celular, como estava apenas passando o tempo e não em uma aula naquele momento, atendeu o chamado.

- _Estou perto da Andrômeda, pensei em te chamar para almoçar..._

- Isso para ter certeza que estou comendo direito?

- _Talvez..._

- Nem pensar! Se não tem o que fazer vai pra casa... - Respondeu fingindo mal humor.

- Que pena, agora que estou aqui não vou dar viagem perdida – Camus virou-se ao ouvir a porta abrir e a voz que ouvia em dobro, no telefone e na sala – Hola chiquita de mi corazon! Deveria ser proibido deixarem uma mulher dessas andar por ai nesses trajes!

- Acontece que não estou andando por ai, Shura! - Disse abraçando o rapaz, ela vestia apenas um collant preto, meia-calça clara e sapatilhas.

- Vamos parando os dois – Camus respondeu brincando, ainda no celular, mas logo em seguida desligou o aparelho – Pensei que estava aqui perto e não aqui dentro!

- Estava olhando vocês pelo vidro ali na porta mas não resisti, fiquei com vontade de dançar um pouco também antes de almoçar com vocês.

- Você só esqueceu um detalhe: Eu ainda não aceitei seu convite!

- Ahh, mas vai aceitar sim! E a chiquita vai também, tenho algumas novidades e quero comemorar com um belo almoço!

- E que tipo de novidades seriam essas?

- Recebi um email de um amigo poucos dias atrás, com uma proposta de trabalho interessante... Eu me inscrevi para vaga e hoje recebi a notícia... Eu tenho um novo emprego! Não é demais?

- Shura... Isso é maravilhoso, fico feliz por você meu amigo! - Camus o abraçou, era realmente uma boa notícia – Quando começa?

- Bom, no próximo mês, mas ainda tenho um pequeno porém... Preciso voltar para a Espanha!

- QUÊ?

- Como assim?

- Bem... eu vou trabalhar em uma revista especializada em viagens, eles queriam alguém com meu perfil, que falasse pelo menos duas línguas além do espanhol e que estivesse acostumado a viajar e morar em outros países...

- Seu cretino! Como você faz isso sem me avisar? - Era impossível dizer se Camus sentia alegria ou tristeza, mas quem observasse bem poderia ver que ele tentava ao máximo segurar uma lágrima que insistia em querer cair.

- Não era certo, Camus... Eu achava que nem tinha chance!

- Então não se inscrevesse, droga! Espanha? Não poderia achar nada por aqui? Que droga, Shura!

- Ei, ei, ei, calma! - Shura o abraçou mais uma vez, tentando acalmá-lo, respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar e afagou os cabelos do amigo. - Camus, você sempre soube que mais cedo ou tarde eu iria embora, para Espanha ou qualquer outro lugar, mas isso não quer dizer que nossa amizade vai terminar, eu virei visitá-los e vamos manter contato, sempre.

- Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, era para estar feliz mas... Droga, vocês dois são as únicas pessoas que confio aqui!

- Eu sei meu amigo, eu sei! Mas vamos aproveitar esses dias que ainda estou por aqui, não me faça me arrepender de ter aceitado esse emprego!

- Não, não se arrependa, em desculpa, eu só...

- Perdeu o controle? Ora Camus, não sabe como fico honrado de te ver agir assim, nunca demonstra nada, então isso é sinal que ainda sou um pedaço significante em sua vida!

- Não exagera... Ahh, vamos almoçar então, só preciso tomar um banho rápido e mudar essa roupa, me dá alguns minutos – Falou e caminhou até a saída da sala.

- Ok, vai lá! Chiquita também está convidada, vamos?

- Agradeço muito, mas hoje não posso, fiquei de ajudar o meu pai, mas podemos sair para dançar um pouco e comemorar hoje a noite o que acha?

- Perfeito! Quando eu voltar com o Camus podemos combinar tudo então, hoje a noite vamos bailar! - Puxou a garota e se divertiram um pouco com alguns passos enquanto Camus não voltava, se teve algo que Shura poderia dizer que aprendeu bem no tempo que passou com o francês foi a dança, era uma pena que ele nunca levou a serio, pois tinha muito talento.

**-oOo-**

Estavam no MALBA, aquele sem dúvida alguma era um passeio obrigatório para qualquer visitante na cidade, especialmente para os que atuavam naquela área. Na entrada, parte da parede e teto em vidro deixavam a luz penetrar no ambiente, o prédio era moderno, mas com um visual limpo, as paredes brancas realçavam as cores das obras de arte ali expostas.

Mu já não via mais graça naquele passeio, como apreciar aquilo tudo sabendo que Shaka não poderia fazer o mesmo? Para piorar a situação, Saga nada comentara sobre ele estar saindo com o loiro, mas era visível a reprovação dele, andava mais afastado e parecia só estar ali com eles para ter algum controle da situação.

Cansado, pediu para que Milo ficasse de olho em Shaka por alguns instantes, não queria deixá-lo perambular sozinho pelo museu, então aproveitou que os dois estavam dando-se muito bem para escapar um pouco e fazer o que já deveria ter feito desde o início de tudo: Ter uma conversa decente com o tutor.

- Saga, preciso falar com você.

- Não tenho o que falar com alguém que não me escuta, Mu.

- Mas eu tenho o que falar e quero que me escute, porque não vou mudar minhas atitudes pelo simples motivo de você não gostar do Shaka sem razão nenhuma! Nós estamos namorando e gosto muito dele, não sei se vai dar certo com a distância mas se eu não ficar com ele vai ser por algum motivo entre nós dois, não por você.

- Faz o que quiser. Já te avisei. Não confio no primo desse moleque e não vai ser difícil arrumar problema com ele. O Shaka também deve ser da mesma laia, não venha reclamar quando ele te magoar.

- O Afrodite me tratou super bem, você tá exagerando, e o Shaka... Droga, Saga! Ele nem mesmo consegue ver, como iria me fazer mal? Você nem o conhece direito pra falar dele assim e o que é pior, nem tenta conhecer!

- Entenda, eu sei o que falo, não estou fazendo nada que não seja para o seu bem. Shion não iria gostar de saber que anda envolvido com uma família perigosa.

- Shion agir como meu pai é uma coisa, você é outra... Não é porque o amou e resolveu cuidar de mim que tem os mesmos direitos dele! Você nem sabe o que é bom pra mim, muito menos ele, que saco!

- Não fale o que não sabe, se acha ruim posso te mandar de volta pra lá hoje mesmo! E sim, ainda sou teu tutor e tenho responsabilidades sobre você, por isso é melhor acalmar os nervos e deixar essa ingratidão de lado. Se quer namorar vai em frente, mas não me venha com arrependimentos. Continue com essa rebeldia de adolescência tardia que eu não me importo mais, pode falar o que quiser, não me importo. Apenas tentei te prevenir, mas como disse, não sou seu pai, nem sou seu irmão, mas te amo de todo jeito e não quero te ver sofrendo, você não admite, mas ainda é imaturo para muita coisa.

- Saga, eu... Desculpa... - Ficou surpreso já que o tutor nunca falara sobre os sentimentos que tinha por ele, mas finalmente respirou fundo e falou de forma mais calma, porém ainda mantinha a voz firme e decidida - Não quis dizer isso. Eu gosto dele, não o julgue pelos erros de Afrodite, se realmente se preocupa comigo tente falar com ele e não fingir que ele não está aqui. Se mesmo assim não gostar dele vou aceitar que fale algo, mas seria digno da sua parte se tentasse ao menos conhecê-lo antes de criticá-lo. Mas saiba que não mudarei minha decisão, a não ser que ele me obrigue, vou ficar com ele... Assim será.

Sem mais palavras, Mu virou o corpo e se afastou dele, voltando a se encontrar com o amigo e o namorado. Viu que os dois riam e pareciam se divertir, Milo, que estava de braços dados com o loiro, descrevendo um dos quadros surrealistas de forma nada politicamente correta, logo percebeu que apesar de um falso sorriso, Mu deixara com que uma lágrima escapasse, mas preferiu não comentar para não deixá-lo constrangido na frente do virginiano.

Envolveu Shaka em um abraço tão forte e intenso, fazendo Milo que só observava a cena pensar que aquilo poderia até quebrar aquele corpo esguio. O ariano afundou o rosto entre os fios loiros, apertando ainda mais o abraço, se é que isso ainda era possível.

- Não quero que isso acabe quando você for embora...

- Não, Mu... Vai ser apenas o começo...

Milo viu os dois trocarem um rápido selinho, não sabia o que realmente o amigo conversara com Saga mas pelo jeito o deixou abalado. Não querendo incomodar o casal, olhando daquele jeito, pareciam mesmo feito um para o outro. Gostara bastante de Shaka e torcia mesmo para que aquele relacionamento desse certo, mesmo sabendo que seria difícil se levasse em consideração a distância, mas pelo menos Suécia não ficava tão longe quanto a Argentina, olhando por esse lado a situação de Mu era bem mais fácil que a sua... Mas espera, não estava pensando em manter um relacionamento com Camus quando fosse embora, estava?

Bateu algumas vezes na cabeça como se isso afastasse os pensamentos. Logo estava ao lado de Saga, que observava o "Abaporu" (2), aproveitou e passou um braço pela cintura dele, que retribuiu bagunçando um pouco seus cabelos e o abraçando também, com as mãos sobre os ombros de Milo.

- Acho que peguei pesado com ele, no fundo Mu tem razão, eu não conheço Shaka para julgá-lo assim...

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, é uma pena que não possa enxergar, acho que ficaria feliz se pudesse ver os olhinhos brilhantes do Mu quando estão juntos.

- Desde quando ficou romântico? Ele tá crescendo, Milo. Ultimamente tem tido atitudes mais maduras, que não achava que veria nele tão cedo.

- É verdade... Mas não foi romantismo, é verdade. O Mu tem um coração de ouro e apesar do jeito aéreo e infantil, ele não se deixaria enganar, pelo jeito está totalmente apaixonado pelo Shaka, algum motivo especial ele teve.

- Fato, mas sinto que ele ainda vai sofrer com isso, tentei protegê-lo mas agora lavo minhas mãos, ele precisa aprender um pouco com a vida também, as coisas acontecem quando têm que acontecer, Milo.

Saga depositou um beijo na testa de Milo e ficaram ali mais alguns instantes, visitaram todo o museu até decidir que era hora de ir embora pois já estavam com fome, mas não saíram antes de passar na lojinha e comprarem alguns souvenires.

**-oOo-**

Camus voltou do almoço com um sorridente Shura. Foram em um bom restaurante da cidade apreciar o que a argentina tinha de melhor: Churrasco.

O relógio marcava quase três horas, horário que esperava que Milo comparecesse em sua aula, sentia uma ansiedade estranha e deveria confessar que queria vê-lo, esperava que ele já estivesse por ali esperando, mas não viu nem sinal. Preferiu esperar mais um pouco conversando com os amigos.

3:15 e Milo não havia aparecido. O amigo percebeu que ele não parava de olhar no relógio mas não comentou nada, tentavam distraí-lo, mas Camus já ficava impaciente e mal humorado. Foi quando, para sua surpresa, que viu o escorpiano descer as escadas conversando com Albiore e June de forma sorridente. O mais velho parou em um dos degraus, acenando para o Grego.

- Então, te vejo amanhã cedo, Milo!

- Sem falta! - Fez um sinal de positivo e se apressou em descer mais rápido quando viu quem estava na sala de espera – Oba, uma festa e nem em chamaram?

Cumprimentou Shura com um aperto de mão, ainda estava bastante desconfiado daquele espanhol, mas preferiu tratá-lo de forma educada e até sorridente. Só então virou-se para Camus, afastando uma franja teimosa que caia pela testa dele, com um sorriso que sem dúvida anularia qualquer reação que o ruivo pudesse ter naquele momento.

- Camus... Já estava com saudades! - Envolveu o corpo dele em um abraço, roubando um beijo, rápido, mas não menos gostoso. Depois deu um beijo na bochecha do ruivo e o posicionou na sua frente, prendendo-o em um abraço por trás e as mãos enlaçadas em sua cintura.

- Milo? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Te beijando e abraçando, oras! Vim para minha aula de tango e estou aproveitando para te ver... - Falou manhoso, beijando o pescoço alvo. A expressão de Camus arrancou risos de Shura e June.

- Então se veio para a aula vamos logo, não podemos perder tempo aqui.

- Mas eu já tive minha aula por hoje, Cam... Com o Albiore e a Ju.

- Como?

- Eu perguntei se podia mudar o horário e ele disse que você estava fora, então assumiu a aula. - Milo mentia, realmente pedira alteração no horário, mas além disso, disse que queria ter suas aulas com June ou o próprio Albiore, estava decidido a aprender o que fosse possível em sua estadia na cidade, assim poderia surpreender o ruivo no final.

- Ahh... Sim... - Camus não sabia o que responder, só não sabia se era por sentir-se trocado ou pelo arrepio que as carícias feitas com o roçar do nariz de Milo em sua pele causavam. Trocou um olhar questionador com a amiga que desviou, sorrindo.

- Em todo caso, preciso ir agora, nos encontramos mais tarde, tudo bem?

- Eu não disse que iria sair mais tarde, Milo.

- Não tem problema, se não quiser sair passo na sua casa então. - Sorriu, depois olhou para os outros dois ali – June e Shura, vocês podem ir também... O Aiolia ficou de ligar falando o local, assim que souber eu ligo e nos encontramos por lá.

- Fechado! - Shura respondeu animado

- Vou tentar ir...

- Nada de tentar, você vai, loirinha! E você... - Aproximou mais do ouvido de Camus, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e voltando a falar com uma voz rouca – Nem pense em ficar em casa, ou irei te buscar por lá.

- Pelo jeito não adianta negar... Eu me rendo! - Levou as mãos ao alto, como um ladrão preso em flagrante.

- Não mesmo...

Milo chamou um táxi e Camus o acompanhou, ficaram esperando na porta da Andrômeda enquanto trocavam alguns beijos e conversavam superficialidades. Camus se surpreendia como Milo mudara, agora era gentil enquanto conversavam e descobria como aquele loiro conseguia fazê-lo sorrir de forma tão fácil, além de ter um beijo enlouquecedor.

Não tinha dúvida que queria sair novamente com ele e ao vê-lo entrar no carro e assoprar um beijo, desejou que o tempo passasse rápido e assim poderia encontrá-lo novamente, logo mais. Entrou em passos rápidos procurando pela amiga, puxando-a pelo braço assim que a encontrou.

- Agora vem aqui e me explique que armação foi essa!

* * *

(1) MALBA - Museu de Arte Latino-Americana de _Buenos Aires. _Este museu foi criado por Eduardo Constantini, um dos maiores colecionadores do mundo de arte contemporânea latino-americana. Ele fundou o MALBA para expor sua coleção de obras de Antonio Berni, Frida Kahlo, Wilfredo Lam e Diego Rivera, entre outros, e para realizar exposições e eventos culturais. O museu dispõe de um cinema de arte, um restaurante movimentado e uma grande loja, que vende objetos e acessórios de designers locais, além de alimentos. O grande prédio do MALBA, com área de 8000 m2, foi projetado pelos jovens arquitetos argentinos Gastón Alemán, Martín Fourcade e Alfredo Tapia, e os blocos que se cruzam mostram a influência de Álvaro Siza Vieira e Richard Méier. Localizado no topo da avenida Figueroa Alcorta, o museu é uma atração por dentro e por fora.

(2) Este quadro é um dos maiores exemplares da nossa arte nacional, foi pintado por Tarsila do Amaral em 1928 e está atualmente no MALBA. A obra foi adquirida num leilão em Nova York, em 1995, por US$ 1,35 milhão, por Eduardo Costantini.

* * *

**Cafofinho da Lhu  
**

Olá mais uma vez querido telespectador dessa novela mexicana... digo, argentina! Tá, foi horrível isso! O cap. Demorou um pouco mais que eu queria (pra variar), por um branco total que fiquei sem saber o que iria aprontar com meus queridinhos nessa parte do capítulo...

Queria dedicar esse cap. especialmente para dua pessoas: Thekinha, que assoprou velinhas junto com o Kamy (dia 7) e atrasado pra Condessa Oluha, que foi dia 30, mas deve estar se divertindo com um goo goo boy chamado Shura que contratei pra animar o niver dela usando lacinho vermelho na cabeça! Parabéns fofas! XD

E aproveitar para parabenizar a própria fic (não que eu mereça, mas meu bebê sim!)... Que completou 1 aninho dia 26.01! Um super mega obrigada pra vocês que estiveram aqui comigo nesse tempo dando conselhos, sugestões, xingando... Se não fosse por isso a fic já estaria abandonada há muito tempo! Não que eu vá desistir, claro que não, já que essa é a primeira e muito especial pra mim... Mas vocês não imaginam como é difícil escrever isso aqui! -_-' Obrigada messssmo! *Aperta todos*

Agora agradecendo a santa paciência das amiguinhas aqui... Thekinha por sempre betar a fic, Nath-Xuxu-Dragonessa pelos seus pitacos, traduções e ajuda para achar um título. Também Lyta Moonshadow, e Nato-chan, que tanto me puxam orelha pra escrever logo, ouviram meus surtos para o futuro da fic e aguentaram meus xingos por n conseguir terminar esse cap... e as preciosas dicas também!

Agradeço muito muito também aos reviews que tanto me animam a continuar escrevendo aqui... Seja brigando, elogiando ou puxando orelha pra continuar: **Theka Tsukishiro **(sempre!), **La Francaise** (*morde*), **Athenas de Aries** (*agarra*), **Julia**, **Lysley Almada2**, **Lyta Moonshadow** (*aperta*), **graziele**, (*joga bolinha de neve* hohoho), **Dark Wolf 03**, **Naya Yukida** (sempre fofa), **Cristal Samejima** (rezei mt aquela oração que deixou XD), **Leo-Shaka**, **Menina Emilia**, **Haina Aquarius-sama** (*pula em cima*), **Roberta22**, **Condessa Oluha** (que deve estar agarrando Shura de lacinho vermelho),** Leo no Nina**, **Milo Scorpion**... Beijos em dobro pra vocês! E também quem comentou pelo msn ou orkut! XD

**Milo:** Eu quero protestar!

**Lhu:** Pra variar...

**Milo:** Essa ainda é uma fic minha e do Cam-Cam, não? Então por que só vi o Mu e o Shaka ai?

**Shaka:** "Cam-Cam" (Shaka em crise de risos)... Que ridículo! Mas até que combina com um francês dançarino... O Cam-Cam já dançou Cam-Cam pra você, Milo?

**Mu** (Rindo também)**:** É mesmo...N'ao quero nem imaginar! Mas Milo, eu não vi problema nenhum no capítulo... Gostei... E você Cam-Cam?

**Camus:** ...

**Milo:** Shaka e Mu! Podem parar agora mesmo... O que tá acontecendo aqui? Vocês já foram mais educados! (Mostrando a unha)

**Lhu:** Crianças, crianças... Milo... Sim, a fic ainda é sua, mas as vezes precisa sair um pouco dos holofotes, no próximo tem mais você e Camus... Agora Vão discutir em outro lugar que preciso terminar esse capítulo!

Bom... Pra terminar... A música título do capítulo (Trad. = Assim Será) é do CD "Astronautas" do Ultratango.

Vou ficando por aqui... sentindo um cheiro de _limão_ no ar...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Fevereiro de 2009_

_

* * *

  
_


	11. Sus Ojos Se Cerraron

_**AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM LEMON! CASO NÃO GOSTE, EVITE A ULTIMA PARTE.**_

_Vem… dança comigo…_

Uma dança  
Quente  
Sensual….

… deixa-me agarrar-te  
Guiar-te os passos  
Rodopiar contigo…  
Dobrar-me sobre ti

E tu sobre mim...

Escuta... em silêncio...

Sente... em suspenso...

Suspende... o tempo...

Desejo

Tremor

Fulgor

E quase...

… quase beijar-te…  
Recomeçar  
E repetir

Vezes sem fim…

Vem… dança comigo…  
Até que os nossos corpos  
Suados…

… de desejo e de cansaço  
Nos obriguem a parar…

(Cleo)

**Capítulo 11 - ****Sus Ojos Se Cerraron**

O clima entre Saga e Mu ficou um pouco tenso logo após a pequena discussão, mas aos poucos a situação foi amenizada e durante o almoço, tudo correu da melhor forma possível. O mais velho realmente escutara Mu e tentara conhecer melhor o concordar que Shaka era um rapaz educado, centrado e bastante determinado. A cegueira, que para muitos poderia representar uma barreira, não o impedia de executar o que desejasse. Aprendera muito bem como viver com aquela dificuldade e o melhor de tudo: Parecia querer mesmo bem à Mu.

Teve que tirar o chapéu para Afrodite quando soube que fora ele o responsável pelo desenvolvimento daquele garoto, sempre achou que ele não tinha responsabilidade o bastante nem para cuidar de si mesmo, quem diria de alguém com necessidades especiais. Mas talvez porque preferisse usar toda sua sanidade e bom senso no primo, esquecendo de cuidar, muitas vezes, de si mesmo.

Chegaram até a conversar sobre o Máscara da Morte. Saga não expôs os motivos que o levaram a odiar aquele homem, mas deixou claro que não queria aproximação e que Mu também não deveria chegar perto. Ficou aliviado quando soube que Shaka também tinha algumas desavenças com ele, sinal que não era nenhum lunático psicopata, o que fez com que o loiro ganhasse mais alguns pontos.

Milo logo foi embora de forma desesperada para a aula de tango e os três continuaram o passeio. Saga achou que seria interessante levá-los ao Museo Participativo de Ciencias **(1)**, assim Shaka poderia aproveitar um pouco também, já que a grande regra do local era "Proibido _não_ tocar". Todas as exibições no local eram interativas, mas é fato que algumas, como na área dedicada a óptica foram ignoradas pelo casal. Mu e Shaka se divertiam como crianças e passaram um bom tempo na sala de ondas e sons, assim como eletricidade e magnetismo.

Saga aproveitou a tarde também para fazer algumas compras em Palermo Soho, uma área com diversos restaurantes, pubs temáticos, bares, cafés literários e toda a vanguarda em termos de desenho e moda. É o centro do design jovem e alternativo em Buenos Aires e uma excelente área para os consumistas, que podem encontrar desde as mais luxuosas e caras boutiques de grandes marcas até pequenos mercados alternativos com um baixo custo.

Era início de noite quando voltaram ao hotel, Mu pedira para que Shaka ficasse mais um pouco com eles e Saga não se opôs, não via problema nenhum nisso. Chegando lá, o geminiano decidiu guardar as coisas em seu quarto e tomar um banho, sairia com o amante para jantar.

O casal ficou no _The Library Lounge_, uma grande sala junto à entrada. O local contava com uma decoração de muito bom gosto com piso em madeira, poltronas em couro, detalhes em tijolos aparentes. Tapetes e cortinas vermelhas, lustres e objetos com ar de antiguidades emprestavam ao ambiente, elegância e sofisticação mas sem tirar o charme e o clima aconchegante. Mu escolheu um lugar em um recanto mais reservado e acomodaram-se juntos em um sofá.

- Vamos ficar um pouco por aqui. - Mal sentou e pegou o menu que estava sobre a mesa - Preciso de doces, Shaka. É urgente!

- Mas você já comeu três alfajores hoje, sem falar na sobremesa quando almoçamos.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não estou satisfeito.

- E já vi que se tratando de doces nunca fica. - Shaka sorriu encostando-se de um jeito relaxado no sofá, estava cansado, não costumava andar tanto quanto naquele dia.

- Não mesmo, sem falar que esse doce daqui é muito bom! Acho que vou levar algumas caixas quando voltar. Não me importaria se tivesse que comer apenas alfajores para sobreviver!

- Eu sei que não, mas também precisa tomar cuidado, pode acabar ficando doente por isso.

- Shaka, o que não mata, engorda!

O loiro levou a mão até a barriga do namorado, em ma carícia leve, como se procurasse algo ali.

- Droga, acho que preciso começar a me preocupar então!

Os dois riram e após algum tempo Mu conseguiu decidir o que queria: Sorvete, em uma quantidade um pouco exagerada e diferentes sabores. Não conseguia resistir, era uma tentação. Shaka também começava a cair nas garras adocicadas quando Mu lhe servia algumas colheradas, tinha que segurar toda a vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo e misturar o sabor do beijo com o sorvete.

Quando a taça já estava no final foram surpreendidos por Milo, que chegara com Aiolos e Aiolia. Os três não hesitaram e juntaram-se ao casal.

- Eu já estava indo pro quarto, mas quando o Aiolos disse que esperaria o Saga aqui e vimos vocês dois... Não resisti! - Falou Milo roubando a colher da mão de Mu e servindo-se de uma parte dos restos mortais da sobremesa, deixando um ariano emburrado.

- Ei, isso é meu! - Pegou o precioso objeto metálico de volta – E o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que estava com o Camus...

- Estava, fui na aula mas quando sai de lá o Aiolia me ligou, falando que havia saído mais cedo do trabalho. Ficamos um tempo por lá jogando Playstation, e quando o Aiolos disse que estava vindo pra cá, viemos juntos. Mais tarde vou sair com o Camus, preciso tomar banho ainda... Vocês querem ir também?

- Pra um lugar barulhento, com cheiro de cigarro, música ruim e um monte de gente se agarrando? Não, obrigado!

- Se os outros vão se agarrar também eu não sei, mas eu...

- Tá, tá, Milo, já sabemos!

Todos riram e continuaram a conversar. O lugar não estava cheio, mas também não estava completamente vazio. Duas crianças corriam pela sala, até que uma delas decidiu tomar lugar em um banco e apertar com a palma da mão o instrumento à sua frente. O som foi rapidamente conhecido por Shaka.

- Mu, tem um piano aqui?

- Tem sim. O barulho foi uma garotinha que sentou lá, mas tem um homem, que deve ser o pai dela, que está tirando-a de lá, por que?

- Me mostra onde ele está? - Sabia a direção onde ele estava pelo som que ouviu, mas não se arriscaria esbarrar em outras mesas até alcançar o instrumento.

Mu ficou um pouco confuso e constrangido em perguntar o que ele queria com aquele piano. Como não queria contrariar ou ser indelicado, fez o que o outro pediu, caminhou segurando a mão dele até o instrumento, ignorando Milo que o chamava de volta.

- Aqui está...

Shaka sorriu como uma criança que acabara de encontrar o presente que tanto queria debaixo da árvore de Natal. Sentou no banquinho e dedilhou algumas teclas, depois percorrendo o belo piano de cauda com as mãos, até encontrar o relevo que mostrava sua marca.

- Yamaha... - Sorriu, aprovando o instrumento, tocando o teclado mais uma vez e se posicionando de forma mais confortável.

- Shaka, desde quando você...

Mu parou a pergunta pela metade quando os dedos finos e hábeis iniciaram as primeiras notas e acordes. Aquilo era realmente uma surpresa para ele. Haviam conversado sobre tantas coisas nos últimos dias mas não fazia idéia que o loiro tocava piano.

O rítimo lento e compassado aos poucos foi ficando mais alto e chamando a atenção dos outros presentes no recinto. Até mesmo Milo e Aiolia que não gostavam muito de música clássica, admiraram impressionados a melodia que Shaka tocava.

- _Moonlight Sonata_... Beethoven.**(2) **- Comentou Saga, que acabara de chegar e sentava ao lado de Aiolos, presenciado a cena, encantado. Era apaixonado pela música erudita, especialmente piano. Tentou aprender quando ainda criança mas nunca levou jeito para música, mas mesmo assim, sabia apreciá-la muito bem.

A melodia era suave, intensa, apaixonante. Shaka deixou que suas costas ficassem coladas ao peito de Mu, que estava por trás dele, acariciando seus ombros e cabelo. As poucas pessoas no lugar olhavam curiosas para o garoto que tocava com os olhos fechados, de forma emocionante e precisa.

Mu também acabou por fechar os olhos e respirar aquela música. Sentia a paixão com que o namorado tocava, alternando entre passagens mais calmas e outras mais fortes, sem perder o compasso ou errar alguma nota. A música o acalmava e o deixava com uma estranha sensação de felicidade completa. Talvez por saber que Shaka tocava para ele, mesmo que o namorado não tivesse dito. Podia sentir.

Para alguns a música parecia triste ou melancólica, no fundo, até poderia ser, mas nada tirava a beleza e paixão com a qual era executada. As últimas notas foram tocadas em um tom mais baixo até não serem mais ouvidas. O som foi substituído por palmas e até alguns assobios, da dupla dinâmica, é claro.

- Por que nunca me disse que tocava?

- Não disse? Pensei que havia comentado... Eu costumo ensinar música para as crianças na mesma escola que estudei, o piano é minha paixão.

- Eu... Não sei nem o que dizer, isso foi lindo!

- Foi para você... - Segurou a mão do namorado que o abraçava pelas costas, beijando-a – Quero te fazer um pedido, Mu.

- Depois disso tudo, pode pedir o que quiser! - Mu respondeu sorrindo, mas não conseguiu impedir que o coração batesse acelerado, estava curioso.

- Passe esta noite comigo, vamos dormir juntos, em meu hotel...

Shaka sorriu com a resposta sussurrada em seu ouvido e voltou a tocar. Desta vez era _Canon in D_, de _Pachelbel. __A melodia mais alegre, era uma das preferidas de Shaka. Não era difícil de ser tocada, mas nem por isso perdia sua maestria. Mu continuou abraçando-o e deixando que a mente divagasse no som daquela música mais uma vez. Pensou no quanto Shaka era talentoso, tocava o piano como um anjo tocava uma harpa. Cada momento com ele descobria novas coisas, como aquela. Imaginava que viver com ele seria sempre uma grande aventura, mas valeria a pena. Tinha o melhor namorado do mundo. _

_**  
-**_**oOo-**

- Por que a Marin não veio?

- Ela estava um pouco cansada e quando disse pra onde iríamos ela achou melhor ficar em casa. Acho que você vai gostar, tem um bar e restaurante no térreo e no segundo andar funciona a boate... Parece que agora abriu um lounge no terceiro andar também, não tenho certeza, faz bastante tempo que não vou por lá.

- Então quer dizer que o gatinho costumava mesmo frequentar esses lugares? Eu bem desconfiei daquela que nos arrastou no primeiro dia! Aliás, achei que acabaria agarrando o Mu!

- Digamos que minha turma da faculdade se reunia muito por lá... O lugar é bom, boa comida, boa música, boa bebida... Além disso você pode ficar agarrado com o Camus sem se preocupar.

- O que é a melhor parte! Mas você fugiu do assunto... E o Mu?

- Ele é bonito, mas parecia meio assustado aquele dia, não é o tipo de diversão que ele prefere. Além disso, eu não costumo me interessar por homens, embora já tenha provado... Falando nisso, por que ele não veio?

- Você ainda pergunta? Tenho certeza que ele não volta da saída com o Shaka hoje! Reparou que ele foi até de mochila?

- Claro. acho que nossos presentes serão usados hoje!

- Não, não, não... Não posso acreditar, eu criei um monstro! Não era pra usar aquilo, era só pra deixar o carneirinho constrangido! Se o Mu decide dormir com o Shaka, quem eu irei atazanar agora?

Aiolia mexeu os ombros com desdém e continuou a rir. Milo fingia-se indignado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ver como o amigo andava alegre desde que conheceu Shaka, torcia de verdade para que ficassem bem e por isso mesmo preferiu não interferir na noite dos dois. Não insistiu e não fez (muitas) gracinhas quando o casal disse que preferia passar a noite em um lugar mais calmo.

Chegaram no bar um pouco antes da hora combinada e esperaram Camus por alguns minutos, mas não demorou para que ele aparecesse pontualmente, com Shura. Milo deu um selinho no ruivo e segurou sua mão, entrando no local, e garantindo uma mesa. Já estava um pouco cheio. Qualquer um que olhasse para Milo e Camus naquele momento pensaria que eram um casal em uma relação de longa data. O escorpiano com um jeito abobalhado e o aquariano com um sorriso de satisfação.

Camus pediu um vinho e propôs um brinde ao amigo, pelo novo emprego. Milo sentiu um pouco de ciúmes, mas apesar disso, entrou no clima.

- Aproveitando o clima de festa... Por que não passam o fim de semana conosco? Vamos para minha casa em Bariloche. Sairemos na sexta e voltamos no domingo, vamos? - Convidou Aiolia.

- É Cam... Vamos! Serão meus últimos dias aqui, quero que vá comigo... Você também deve ir, Shura, vai ser legal!

- Milo, eu não acho uma boa idéia, eu...

- Claro, vai ser um prazer. agradecemos o convite!

- Shura... - Censurou o ruivo.

- Poxa Camus, por que não? Não vejo problema nenhum ir com eles. Se estão convidando, você tem que mesmo que aproveitar e ir também.

- Eu trabalho... Se você não esqueceu...

- Isso não vai ser problema – Milo sorriu vitorioso – Eu já perguntei hoje ao Albiore se teria algum problema te liberar. E ele não se importou e disse que ficaria até feliz, já que você não anda muito bem...

- Você fez isso? Então foi por isso que resolveu fazer aulas com ele hoje?

- Bem, não foi só isso, mas aproveitei a ocasião, sabe?

- Milo... Quando eu te dei o direito de se meter assim na minha vida e decidir o que é melhor ou não pra mim?

- Hmm, acho que foi quando caiu desmaiado nos meus braços! - Os outros dois apenas riam dos amigos, até mesmo Camus estava rendido e sorria também. Já haviam mudado tanto um com outro, sem ao menos perceberem. Milo roubou um beijo do ruivo, segurando sua mão e pedindo com uma cara que seria impossível alguém negar. - Vamos? Por favor!

- Aiolia, tem certeza que não será incômodo?

- De jeito nenhum, muito pelo contrário.

- Viu? Diz logo que vai, Cam...

- Se você parar de me chamar assim... Talvez...

- Tá bom... Diz logo que vai, Cam-Cam!

- Milo... Seu...

Não teve tempo para responder, pois foi calado com um beijo. O aquariano já não sabia explicar porque as brincadeiras de Milo já não o irritavam, na verdade até conseguira fazer com que sorrisse. O escorpiano ainda tentava entender o que estava o atraindo tanto naquele francês, além de sua beleza, é claro.

Beberam mais vinho e jantaram. A conversa fluía muito bem no grupo. Aiolia e Shura estavam bem animados falando de diversos assuntos, menos aquele que tinham em comum: Aiolos. O grego fez questão de não dizer que ele também estaria em Bariloche, ainda não entendia algumas coisas e não queria estragar seus planos.

Camus e Milo alternavam entre conversar com eles e trocarem alguns beijos. Parecia haver um magnetismo muito forte em torno deles, já que não se desgrudavam. Se não estavam aos beijos, estavam de mãos dadas ou abraçados.

- O papo tá bom, mas acho melhor ir embora. Fiquei de passar na casa da Marin ainda hoje, se demorar muito não a encontro mais acordada.

- Já? - Perguntou Milo, indignado.

- Bom, vocês não precisam ir agora, Milo...

- Podemos ficar mais e te levo no hotel depois. A não ser que o Camus queira ir embora agora também.

- Não... Por mim tudo bem, Shura.

Após a partida de Aiolia, decidiram aproveitar um pouco a noite na pista de dança. Claro que o espanhol estava se sentindo um verdadeiro castiçal ali, então logo tratou de fugir enquanto os dois estavam distraídos demais. Iria se divertir um pouco também e só depois, encontraria o casal.

Camus rapidamente entendeu de onde vinha a facilidade de Milo para a dança. Ele deixava ser dominado pela batida contagiante da música e movia seu corpo de forma extremamente sensual. O francês ficou entorpecido. Se era o jogo de luzes, a beleza que aquele grego exalava ou o efeito das taças de vinho que havia bebido, ele não sabia; Mas sem raciocinar muito, encaixou os polegares nos anéis do cós da calça de Milo, espalmando suas mãos pelo quadril do loiro e o puxando para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

"_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face" __**(3a)**_

Aquilo estava longe de ser um tango, mas Milo passou os braços pelos ombros do francês e começaram a dançar juntos, em uma perfeita sintonia. As mãos do grego bagunçavam os cabelos ruivos ao segurá-los forte, línguas brincavam, pescoços eram marcados, os corpos se esfregavam com cada nova batida da música. Estavam alucinados, nem sabiam dizer quando deixaram o meio da pista e passaram a se atracar encostados em uma parede, em uma área escura e bastante atrativa para os casais.

"_Baby, are you ready? Cause it's getting close... Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us no one has to know, this is a private show" __**(3b)**_

Camus estava sendo apertado contra a parede pelo corpo de Milo. Sentia as mãos dele tocarem sua barriga por debaixo da camisa e não fazia nada para evitá-as. Pelo contrário, retribuía com beijos na orelha daquele grego que o fazia perder todo o controle. Milo, cansado daquela barreira, abriu os botões da camisa do francês, afoito, deixando o peito alvo exposto. Muitos homens dançavam sem camisa no local, então aquilo não era nada muito fora dos padrões.

Não era a primeira vez que ficavam juntos, mas era a primeira em que estavam sozinhos e com uma certa liberdade para explorarem mais um ao outro, em um ambiente que permitia certas atitudes despudoradas.

Milo atacou os mamilos rosados do francês com a boca. Ora passava a ponta da sua língua de forma rápida, fazendo com que enrijecessem ainda mais, ora os beijava e chupava. O outro por sua vez, enterrava as mãos nas ondas daquela cabeleira loira, como se avisasse para que ele não ousasse parar com aquilo. Não é preciso dizer que os seus desejos foram atendidos por um bom tempo, até que desesperados, voltaram a procurar a saliva alheia para suprir a sede que dominava seus corpos.

_"__I __wanna__take you away, __let's__escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, __l__ike the way you do this, __keep__on rocking to it. Please don't stop the music__" _**(3c)**

Outras músicas se passaram mas eles já não ouviam nada. Nada além dos sussurros, gemidos e até mesmo algumas frases sugestivas recheadas de maldade. As mãos não apenas abraçavam, mas também tocavam mares ainda não desbravados. Camus já havia arrancado a camiseta de Milo (descobrindo que o piercing em sua sobrancelha não era o único), e agora era ele quem encurralava o grego na parede, deixando sua mão escorregar para o membro dele, sobre o jeans. Parecia até que haviam esquecido completamente onde estavam. Só quando o ruivo sentiu outras mãos o abraçarem pelas costas, e lábios tocarem seu rosto, que voltou a realidade. Milo abriu os olhos para entender por que ele havia parado, por que apareceram braços entre os dois e o que prendia suas mãos nas costas de Camus.

- Quanta indecência!

Milo ficou indignado. E o maldito espanhol ainda sorria enquanto abraçava o _seu_ ruivo! Se fosse outro com certeza teria arrumado confusão, mas não o fez por respeito à Camus. Alias, o ruivo parecia está achando aquilo divertido demais, pois sorria bastante.

- Fala logo... Para vir aqui desse jeito, deve precisar _mesmo_ falar conosco!

- Só queria dizer que não precisam ficar aqui, podem ir pra algum lugar que fiquem mais a vontade, se é que me entendem... - Os dois ficaram levemente corados quando se deram conta que realmente não estavam no lugar ideal para o que estavam _quase_ fazendo – Eu pretendo ficar aqui algumas horas ainda, digamos que o lounge no terceiro andar está interessante...

- Por mim... - Camus respondeu e olhou de forma bastante sugestiva para Milo – Quer ir para outro lugar?

- Não seria uma má idéia... - Riu, dando-lhe um selinho e voltando a falar com o espanhol. - Eu que tenho um trabalho danado seduzindo ele, e você quem o convence assim? Valeu, cara! Se não estivesse com o Cam te daria um beijo! Serio mesmo e... EI!

Milo não acreditou quando viu Camus rir do seu comentário e levar uma mão até a nuca do espanhol, que ainda o abraçava, arrancando-lhe um beijo. Mais surpreso ainda ficou quando foi puxado pelo ruivo, juntando-se aos dois em um beijo triplo. Não foi um beijo rápido, mas não muito demorado também. Em um determinado momento, viu que a língua de Camus não estava mais lá e sim em sua orelha, mas continuava a beijar o espanhol. Quando o ruivo decidiu que já era o bastante, separou os dois, roubando os lábios de Milo para seu uso único e exclusivo novamente, com um beijo rápido.

- Pronto, já agradeceu... Agora se manda, Shura!

- Amanhã nos falamos. Aproveitem a noite! - E com um selinho em casa um deles sumiu pela multidão que tomava a pista de dança, deixando um escorpiano confuso.

- Camus... Pode me explicar o que foi isso? Tem certeza que não bebeu demais?

- Absoluta. Agora acho melhor arrumar a roupa e ir embora. Já disse que o Shura é um grande amigo, nada mais. Ele gosta de se divertir e é o que estamos fazendo, não é? Não temos nada sério e não pretendemos ter, então relaxe. Aproveite e divirta-se, sem fazer muitas perguntas – Camus sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez – Minha casa ou seu hotel?

- Tem razão... - Fingiu um sorriso, mas o fato é que as palavras de Camus o pegaram desarmados, como um balde de gelo derramado em sua cabeça – Vamos para o hotel, o Mu não dorme lá hoje.

Deram um último beijo antes de deixar o lugar, mas um beijo com um sabor estranho. Não tão afoito ou cheio de libido quanto os anteriores. Era quase que feito de cumplicidade. Milo pensava nas palavras de Camus, sabia que ele não disse para magoá-lo, apenas era reflexo de suas atitudes. Já o aquariano, apesar de se sentir envolvido mais que gostaria com tudo, sabia que as intenções do loiro não passariam de puro lazer e tentava se convencer e deixar claro que as suas também não. Sentia por estar perdendo o controle, mas era o tipo que preferia se arrepender pela oportunidade perdida. Depois se lamentaria quando o grego fosse embora, mas no momento, queria apenas aproveitar.

Arrumaram as blusas e deixaram o lugar de mãos dadas, pegando um taxi logo na saída. O caminho até o hotel foi feito em silêncio e sem beijos ou abraços, preferiam ser discretos. Assim ficou mais fácil para que cada um mergulhasse novamente nos pensamentos e no que estava acontecendo com eles.

-**oOo-**

- Já se apaixonou? Assim... de verdade?

- Uma vez... Mas por que pergunta?

- Queria saber o que estou sentindo...

O loiro sorriu e apertou o abraço. Estavam deitados na cama, em uma conversa e troca de carinhos.

- Acho que não sou eu quem pode te dizer isso. É estranho, estamos juntos há praticamente dois dias e sinto como se fossem dois anos. Eu sei o que sinto e o que quero com você, Mu... Mas palavras não são o meu forte nessas horas, eu prefiro agir e te fazer sentir esses sentimentos.

Entregaram-se ao beijo nada suave. Estavam juntos, se gostavam e se desejavam, era tudo. Mu sentia que podia confiar em Shaka e havia decidido que teria sua primeira vez com ele, mesmo sabendo que aquela relação poderia acabar com o fim da viagem. Ele já não se importava, sabia que aquele momento seria marcante pelo resto de sua vida e queria que fosse perfeito.

Shaka levantou a camisa de Mu, fazendo menção de tirá-la, mas o ariano rapidamente o afastou, protestando.

- Espera, ainda não...

- Mudou de idéia? - Sorriu, embora estivesse um pouco desapontado.

- Não... É que... Queria fazer algo antes... Fica ai!

Mu não teve tempo para reparar na expressão curiosa do namorado. Buscou sua mochila que estava sobre uma cadeira e apagou as luzes do quarto, deixando apenas o abajur junto da cama aceso. Shaka não estava entendendo, mas sentiu o ariano sentar na cama novamente, ouvindo o som da mochila ser aberta e algumas coisas jogadas sobre a cama.

- O que está fazendo?

- O Milo queria me irritar um pouco e me deu algumas coisas. Ele tentou me provocar com a idéia que eu... Você... Ahh, você sabe! - Estava totalmente vermelho e não conseguia entender como Shaka era capaz de rir tanto com aquilo!

- E o que te deu de interessante? Algemas, chicotes e algumas correntes? Seria bem legal...

- Até você???

- Ué, qual o problema? Não seria uma má idéia abusar de você enquanto estivesse preso e acorrentado... Poderia te escravizar para que atendesse todas as minhas vontades, o que acha?

- SHAKA! - E o loiro safado ainda ria, ou melhor, gargalhava.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado, sabe que eu não faria isso com você... - Voltaram a se abraçar, Shaka afagava o cabelo de Mu enquanto ele ainda resmungava coisas sem sentido -Pelo menos não sem você concordar primeiro. Mas um dia vou te convencer!

- Pervertido!

E em uma fração de segundos, os dois estavam rolando pela cama em uma pseudo briga. Mu beliscava e mordia o virginiano, que tentava sem muito sucesso (e força de vontade) se defender. Só pararam o momento infantil quando o ariano teve os lábios atacados por um beijo. Somente quando Shaka tentava arrancar sua camisa novamente, lembrou o que queria pegar em sua mochila. Afastou-se mais uma vez, mexendo mas suas coisas, fazendo Shaka respirar fundo, derrotado.

- Toma... - Segurou a mão do namorado, colocando sobre a palma três pequenos pacotes. O outro sorriu ao reconhecer aquela forma.

- Só três? Acho que vamos precisar de mais algumas...

- Quer parar, Shaka? Eu aqui morrendo de vergonha e você ainda faz gracinha?

- Eu não resisto, gosto de te provocar! Foi isso que o Milo te deu?

- Também, mas teve outras coisas. Eu não trouxe tudo, só o que achei importante: Camisinhas, lubrificante e um óleo para massagem. - Separou tudo, deixando sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Acabo de gostar ainda mais do Milo!

- Também trouxe isso aqui... - Estendeu um pedaço de tecido dobrado para Shaka – É um lenço daqueles que usamos como cachecol mais leve, foi o que achei que ficaria melhor para o que eu quero.

- O que quer? Por acaso acha que vai sentir frio?

Mu fechou a mochila e deixou que caísse ao lado da cama, conferiu mais uma vez onde havia colocado seus objetos preciosos e apagou a luz do único abajur ainda aceso, deixando o quarto na total penumbra. Beijou o rosto de Shaka e ajoelhou-se na cama, de costas para ele.

- Quero que me deixe vendado. Não preciso ver nada, quero apenas sentir como você sente... Quero me entregar à você como um igual, ou pelo menos tentar.

- Mu...

- Não fale nada... Faça!

Com a ajuda do ariano, dobraram o pano ate ficar na forma ideal para uma venda. Mu segurou os cabelos, levantando-os, para que ficassem livres quando o lenço fosse amarrado em seus olhos.

Se já não enxergava bem com a escuridão no quarto, agora então a sensação de cegueira era mais intensa. Era estranho, desconfortável, estava desnorteado. Shaka aproveitou que ele ainda estava na mesma posição e o abraçou por trás, encostando as costas do ariano em seu peito, fazendo com que repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

Espalhou alguns beijos no pescoço dele enquanto as mãos percorriam abdome e tórax de Mu. Um gemido abafado foi ouvido quando Shaka apertou seus mamilos e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. Mu remexeu um pouco o corpo e dessa vez, permitiu que sua camisa fosse tirada, ou melhor, arrancada por Shaka.

Querendo revidar toda aquela provocação, o ariano virou-se e despiu também a camiseta do loiro, que sorriu malicioso. Os beijos ferviam o desejo. Eram molhados, quentes, frenéticos, quiçá indecentes. Mas eles não se importavam, pelo contrário, apenas aprofundavam aquilo tudo.

Camisas, meias e sapatos já estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto. Shaka agora deitava Mu na cama e ajoelhava-se sobre ele, deixando o corpo dele entre suas pernas de forma que os quadris se encaixassem e o provocasse ainda mais quando movia-se de forma libidinosa. Não podia ver, mas sentia tudo de uma forma diferente, os toques pareciam queimar mais a pele e todos os sentidos estavam aguçados.

A respiração ficava pesada. Mu sentiu os lábios sobre os seus e intensificou o beijo, partindo depois para o pescoço dele. Podia sentir o aroma do shampoo cítrico nos seus cabelos, tão parecido com o que gostava de usar. Combinavam até mesmo nos simples detalhes. Ele podia até mesmo sentir o cheiro do suor que começa a brotar no pescoço do loiro, por trás da orelha, e o hálito mentolado quando ele arfava. Uma mistura olfatória que para muitos seria imperceptível, mas não para ele. No final, ele só poderia dizer uma coisa: Nem o melhor perfume do mundo seria tão bom quanto o cheiro de Shaka. _Olfato_...

A medida que os movimentos ficavam mais fortes e os beijos mais ousados. Entre os sussurros e gemidos abafados ou não, podia ouvir também o som dos corpos ao serem roçados, o ranger da cama e a respiração acelerada. Mas não era tudo. Rolando e invertendo as posições na cama, Mu encostou o rosto sobre o peito de Shaka e podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, fortes e acelerados. Deslizou a língua pelo peito do virginiano, traçando caminho até o pescoço, onde mordiscou de leve enquanto posicionava-se melhor ao lado dele.

- Te quero... Inteiro...

Aquelas palavras soaram como música para os ouvidos do ariano, o deixando ainda mais excitado e ansioso para o ato. Os dedos hábeis de um pianista agora passavam pelo cós da calça de Mu, que nunca pensou que o som de zíper ao ser aberto poderia ser tão afrodisíaco. Especialmente se somado a isso estivesse as mãos de Shaka que além de acariciá-lo, despiam sua calça, deixando apenas com a roupa íntima e permitindo de imediato que o ariano tomasse a mesma atitude. _Audição_...

Corpos fervendo, já inebriados por seus cheiros, movimentos e sons. Deitados lado a lado continuavam com a prazerosa tarefa de roçarem seus corpos, ereções que eram separadas apenas pelo fino tecido das boxers. Era torturante, enlouquecedor, provocante. Como estar faminto e passar na frente do seu restaurante preferido, sentindo o aroma do melhor prato do local. Provavelmente você não conseguiria resistir, ainda mais, se descobrisse que não teria custos. Estava ao seu alcance, bastava apenas querer saborear.

Shaka tentava ser paciente e deixar com que Mu se acostumasse com calma ao que estava prestes a acontecer. Mas não resistiu muito quando o ansioso ariano arrancou sua cueca e a dele próprio, deixando-os livre de qualquer barreira. Completamente nus. Levou a mão até o membro rijo dele, manipulando-o e com a outra mão, segurou uma das mãos de Mu, levando até seu sexo, para que fizesse o mesmo.

Mu não sabia descrever, estava deliciado. Tocava Shaka com um pouco de receio e timidez no início, mas logo superou e não só repetia os movimentos, como também criava os seus. Se tivesse que escolher entre tocar e ser tocado, passaria o resto da vida em um dilema. As mãos livres de ambos também tratavam de explorar outras áreas, como costas, pernas e tórax, aumentando o prazer. _Tato_...

Julgando já ser o bastante, Shaka fez com que Mu deitando-o com as costas na cama mais uma vez. Deitou sobre seu corpo, fazendo com que abrisse as pernas e se encaixando entre elas. Tocou suavemente o rosto do tibetano, beijando-o ternamente, em seguida abandonando os lábios e lambendo todo seu rosto, orelha, pescoço, peito, mamilos, umbigo. Alternava entre lambidas e beijos, sentindo o sabor da pele do carneiro.

Chegando na altura do baixo ventre, percebeu que o outro abrira mais as pernas, em um convite mudo. Espalhou beijos pela parte interna da coxa e virilha de Mu, até segurar mais uma vez o membro dele. Passou a ponta da língua pela glande algumas vezes, antes de abocanhá-lo de vez, arrancando um gemido alto.

Sentia o gosto salgado, tão contrastante com o doce dos lábios dele, mas igualmente delicioso. Deixava que a mão ajudasse a dar prazer também, masturbando-o enquanto o massageava com a língua e lábios.

Mu não conseguia raciocinar, nunca em sua vida sentira tanto prazer. Forçava a cabeça do virginiano contra seu ventre, como se o loiro pudesse a qualquer momento parar com aquilo. E isso ele não queria. E parecia que Shaka também não. Passaram algum tempo naquela mistura de gemidos, lambidas e descontrole, até que sem resistir mais, Mu entregou-se a um orgasmo.  
O loiro satisfeito por fazer o namorado sentir prazer, recolheu todo o gozo com sua língua, sorvendo-o. Engatinhou sobre Mu, beijando-o. Deitou a mão sobre o peito esquerdo, sentindo os batimentos acelerados, sorrindo. Parecia que ele estava em outra dimensão, não reagia aos beijos, o corpo relaxado. Surpreendeu-se quando Mu rolou na cama, trocando as posições e começou uma felação com ele também. Ele também queria sentir o gosto de Shaka. _Paladar_...

Apesar da inexperiência, Mu estava conseguindo agradar Shaka. E muito. Mas por mais que estivesse gostando, não queria ficar naquilo apenas, o corpo necessitava mais. Afastou o rosto dele com carinho, pedindo para que parasse com aquilo.

- O que foi? Fiz algo errado?

- Não, meu anjo... Pelo contrário! - Shaka segurou sua mão, beijando-a e lambendo um dos seus dedos – Onde guardou tudo.

- Em cima da mesinha, do lado esquerdo.

Mu não precisou perguntar mais nada. Acabara de entender porque ele havia parado e o que queria. Sentiu um frio na barriga, ainda tinha um pouco de receio, porém a vontade de se entregar era maior. Deitou-se, enlaçando a cintura do namorado, que já havia pegado o lubrificante e estava sentado, botando um dos preservativos e sentindo a mão de Mu afagar sua barriga.

- Tem certeza que quer?

- Não desistiria agora por nada...

Shaka esfregou o nariz na bochecha de Mu, beijando-a em seguida. Deitado ao lado dele, tocou o falo do ariano com uma mão, enquanto a outra abria o frasco do lubrificante, preso entre seus dentes. Espalhou uma generosa quantidade do produto em seu indicador e dedo médio, depois inserindo com cuidado o primeiro, abrindo passagem.

Era desconfortável, mas aos poucos sentia-se mais relaxado, com os movimentos que o dedo dele fazia dentro de si. Shaka ao sentir a tensão de Mu diminuir, junto com sua resistência, introduziu o segundo, ouvindo um gemido de prazer e dor. Sabia que aquilo deveria estar incomodando, mas fazia tudo que estava ao seu alcance para aliviar: Usava toda a calma que podia, mas definitivamente, aquilo não era nada fácil!

Quando percebeu que Mu já não protestava tanto, removeu os dedos, tocando uma última vez o membro dele, que já estava enrijecido novamente. Pegou o tubo do lubrificante, despejando mais um bocado na mão, passando em seguida na entrada de Mu e também no próprio falo, especialmente na ponta.

Tomou seu lugar entre as pernas dele e começou a penetrá-lo, lentamente. Lágrimas teriam escorrido pelo rosto de Mu se não fosse pela venda em seus olhos. Estava doendo. Muito. Shaka percebeu isso pelos gemidos dele e afastou um pouco. Mas quando o ariano percebeu o que ele pretendia, o segurou, apertando suas nádegas e levantou o quadril, forçando para que ele entrasse mais. Claro que o resultado foi doloroso, mas já estava feito.

- Mu... Temos todo o tempo do mundo, não precisava fazer isso. - Tocou a testa dele, suava frio e ainda gemia com dor. Ficou quieto para que o outro pudesse se acostumar com a invasão, apenas o beijava no rosto como forma de carinho e tocava seu membro, para que sentisse um pouco de prazer.

- Já... Passa... - Pelo menos era o que tentava acreditar! Aquilo queimava, era como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio. Por que não ouviu os conselhos de Milo sobre usar a pomada anestésica? Mas agora era tarde, bastava esperar e torcer para que aquilo ficasse, pelo menos, suportável. Shaka tentava acalmá-lo com beijos e fazer com que sentisse prazer mas não adiantava muito. Decidiu então que não esperaria mais, havia começado e iria até o fim, doendo ou não.

Mu o abraçou com as pernas, causando um novo incômodo, mas tentou abafar ao máximo qualquer som de dor, tentando também relaxar. Shaka, estimulado pelos movimentos de Mu, continuou a penetrá-lo e aos poucos o ritmo lento foi ganhando velocidade.

De fato, algumas estocadas depois a dor começava a diminuir, não por desaparecer, mas sim por ser somada a um prazer indescritível. Shaka não só o penetrava, mas também continuava a masturbá-lo e chupava seus mamilos.

Os gemidos aumentavam, podiam ouvir bem o choque entre os corpos pelo ato, os suspiros. Sentiam o cheiro exalado pelos corpos, cobertos pelo suor. Tocavam e eram tocados, mãos não paravam com as carícias por nenhum momento. Provavam o sabor exclusivo daqueles beijos, do corpo alheio.

Os sentidos aguçados ajudaram com que os dois logo estivessem estáticos. O único som ouvido era o da respiração, profunda. Estavam mergulhados na sensação de um orgasmo recém-atingido. Tudo agora estava tão calmo, tão perfeito.

Shaka afastou seu corpo, retirando o preservativo e jogando-o para fora da cama após um nó. Mu sentiu um vazio quando os corpos foram descolados, mas sabia que era momentâneo, logo mais poderiam repetir aquilo. O loiro puxou o ariano para junto de si, aninhando-o em seu peito. Tocou o rosto dele e aproveitou para arrancar sua a venda, enquanto o beijava, com cumplicidade.

Não precisaram falar mais nada. Apenas ficaram abraçados, deixando que o sono e o cansaço tomasse conta deles lentamente. O virginiano adormeceu primeiro, enquanto Mu o observava. Era apenas seus alguns contornos, já que o quarto estava bem escuro, mas mesmo assim não parava de olhar para aquele que era tão especial para si.

Podia não tê-lo visto durante todo o ato, mas descobrira que Shaka tinha o melhor perfume do mundo (e isso não vinha de nenhum frasco, mas sim do seu corpo). Que o som dos gemidos dele superavam qualquer obra prima dos grandes compositores da música clássica, da qual ele tanto gostava. Que as mãos dele eram capazes de fazê-lo viajar por outros mundos, tamanho o prazer que sentia. E descobrira também, que ele tinha um sabor único, e que nenhum alfajor com sorvete, calda de chocolate e chantilly, poderia sequer se igualar.

* * *

**(1)** O Museo Participativo de Ciencias - Dedicado à divulgação das ciências em forma lúdica e participativa, através de exibições interativas que incentivam a curiosidade do espectador e promovem a liberdade para o jogo e para o desejo do conhecimento. O museu está organizado em diferentes salas temáticas oferecendo, entre outras, a sala de Ondas e Sons, a sala de Óptica, a de Eletricidade e Magnetismo, e as de Mecânica, Percepção Visual, Conhece teu Corpo, Telecomunicações, Forças da Natureza e a Redação Periódico O Curioso. Eu não o conheço, mas descrevi de acordo com o que encontrei sobre ele.

**(2)** Moonlight Sonata, Uma referencia e diria que uma pequena homenagem para a fic Sonate au Clair de Lune, da Haina Aquarius-sama! Obrigada por deixar usar aqui, fofa! =*

**(3) **A música de fundo é "Don't stop the music", da Rihana... A cena estava pronta quando ouvi e não resisti, achei que encaixava bem... Vou deixar aqui a tradução.

A – "_Você sabe o que começou? Eu só vim aqui para festejar, mas agora estamos dançando na pista de dança, agindo indecentemente. Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, apenas deixe a música tocar. Estamos mãos a mãos, peito a peito e agora cara a cara."_

B – "_Querido, você está pronto? Porque está perto... Não sente a paixão prestes a explodir? O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber, é um show particular."_

C _- "Eu quero te levar pra longe, vamos escapar entre a música, DJ continue a tocá-la. Eu não consigo recusar, com esse jeito que você faz, continue dançando assim. Por favor não pare a música."_

**

* * *

  
Cafofo da Lhu:**

Mais um... E finalmente um lemon por aqui (que não vou nem comentar... não foi como eu queria, mas saiu)! Não tenho muito o que declarar dessa vez, mas espero que não me matem! Ainda quero acabar essa fic um dia! Gostei de escrever este aqui... Espero que gostem de ler também!

Agradecimento especial pra Athenas de Aries... Que betou o capítulo dessa pseudo-ficwriter impaciente aqui! Obrigada amore! Agradecendo também minha querida Pandora. Solo por aturar os surtos e apoiar minhas loucuras e a Nath-Xuxu-Dragonessa... as always!

Também agradeço MUITO aos reviews do último capítulo: **Thekinha**, **Pandora. Solo** , **Mussha**, **Condessa Oluha**, **Lyta Moonshadow**, **Athenas de Aries**, **Cristal Samejima** (que me deu um desenho lindoooo), **Dark Wolf 03**, **Julia**, **Leo no Nina**, **graziele **e **La Francaise**! Obrigada!!! Como o ff . net andou maluco esses dias, não sei se todas as respostas e mensagens (pra quem n tava logado) foram devidamente enviadas... Mas quem n recebeu só avisar que mando outra vez!

Traduzindo a música-título: _"Seus olhos se fecharam"_.

E sim... Deixem review, please! Ando numa fase que realmente preciso saber o que estão achando da fic... seja positivo ou negativo! Sei lá, acho que o último capítulo não agradou muito...

E o cafofo está calmo hoje... Já que perceberam que nossos douradinhos andam beeeem ocupados, hohoho... Deixarei maiores comentários no blog depois...!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Março de 2009_

* * *


	12. Lágrimas y sonrisas

_Imagino a vida como um tango  
Numa dança sensual contigo  
_

_Quando me afastas bruscamente  
De seguida me abraças  
Com pétalas de rosa me envolves_

_Neste vai vem de sedução  
Imagino a vida como um tango  
Em noites à média luz  
Perdida na voz do coração_

_Este tango que danço contigo  
Sensualmente em azul  
Tem penumbras de breu  
Em amanheceres poentes_

_Tango sensual  
Tu em mim  
Rosa nos lábios  
Rodopiamos sem fim_

_E na calada da noite  
Os corpos se unem  
Nas caricias de um beijo_

_Tango, a minha vida é um tango  
Em que te afasto  
Te abraço de seguida  
Com pétalas de rosa te envolvo_

(Autoria: "Beijo Azul")

**Capítulo 12 - Lágrimas y sonrisas**

Milo não conseguia pensar em uma forma decente para agir naquela situação. Andava em círculos pelo quarto tentando formular alguma frase decente. Mas as palavras não apareciam. Olhava para o corpo dele deitado na cama, sem saber descrever aquilo ou como agir. Nunca passara por isso. Os olhos inchados, tanto pelas lágrimas contidas, quanto pela noite sem dormir, o olhar para um ponto qualquer no teto. Vazio... Ele parecia vazio.

Chamava seu nome, fazia perguntas, tentava animá-lo. Em vão. Nem mesmo quando solicitou que o serviço de quarto lhe enviasse a maior taça de sorvete disponível. Mu não se importava. Seu corpo estava ali, mas ele não.

- Milo – Sentiu a mão delicada repousar sobre seu braço, chamando sua atenção – Não adianta. O melhor é deixá-lo sozinho um pouco.

- Mas eu queria fazer algo, ele não pode ficar assim.

- A Marin tem razão, ele só está assim por que o Shaka foi embora. É impossível dizer o que sentimos quando perdemos alguém e cada um reage da sua forma.

- Então quer dizer que você tem coração, gatinho?

- Alguma vez disse que não tinha? - Abraçou a garota pelas costas, beijando-lhe o rosto enquanto ela sorria.

- Com ou sem coração, é melhor ir agora. Preciso ir para minha aula e você trabalha também. Além disso, Milo e Mu precisam descansar um pouco.

Despediram-se e combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde. Todos haviam acordado bem cedo para ir ao aeroporto. Não que fosse necessário, mas Milo não queria que o amigo estivesse sozinho e Aiolia se prontificou a levá-los. Marin, por estar na casa dele também, resolveu ir junto.

Haviam passado a noite em claro na casa do leonino, juntamente com Camus. Mas esse decidiu que seria melhor ir para casa e tentar descansar um pouco antes do trabalho, quase não havia dormido e sentia-se um pouco por fora entre eles. Milo tentou convencê-lo, mas em vão. Então, ficou decidido que se encontrariam a tarde, na Andrômeda, de forma que, Milo também poderia descansar um pouco pela manhã.

Mas ele não conseguia. O estado do amigo não permitia.

Era irônico. Mu o ajudara tantas vezes e ele nunca precisou fazer nada por ele e agora que estava ali, não tinha a menor idéia de como agir. Por que Mu tinha que ser tão sentimental? Ou talvez fosse o contrário, já que ele não demonstrava nada naquele momento!

Logo que saíram do aeroporto, conversaram um pouco e o ariano disse que estava tudo bem, que já sabia que seria assim desde o início. Era a fase da negação. Mas quando estavam no carro, do nada, ele pareceu entrar em choque e não falou mais nada até então. Até mesmo quando chegaram ao hotel, seus passos até o quarto foram automáticos. Talvez fosse a depressão. Ainda faltava a raiva, a barganha – não necessariamente nessa ordem – e, finalmente, a aceitação. Pelo menos era algo assim que ele lembrava...

O pior é que já estava realmente cansado! Havia dormido com Camus cerca de duas horas apenas, depois de uma noite bastante agitada. E se o francês não tivesse cochilado no seu ombro, era capaz de ter-se mantido acordado pelo resto da madrugada.

Esfregou a testa ao lembrar... Não queria imaginar o humor de Camus no trabalho pela noite mal dormida. Sentia pena dos alunos, mas pelo menos tinha certeza que ele havia se divertido. E Camus precisava mesmo se divertir! Começou a lembrar do fondue que prepararam, e de como sujou o rosto dele com o chocolate apenas para lamber depois. Em meio à reclamações, é claro!

Mas definitivamente, não era hora para se pensar naquilo! Precisava ajudar o amigo que ainda se mantinha na mesma posição, nem parecia ter notado a saída dos outros. Na verdade desconfiava que não reparou nem mesmo que eles estavam no quarto. Não conseguia mesmo entender aquele estado, tudo bem que o outro estava apaixonado, mas haviam combinado de se ver logo, não era o fim. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, então para que tudo isso?

Olhou em volta, tendo uma idéia: Mu amava música, talvez se ligasse o rádio ele pudesse relaxar um pouco e quem sabe, dormir. Escolheu um entre os canais de música na televisão e logo o som da melodia era ouvido pelo quarto. Só que alguns segundos depois, Milo percebeu que talvez aquela não fora a melhor idéia, visto que a música que tocava, era ainda mais deprimente que o clima instalado no aposento. Mas foi tarde demais.

"_I can almost believe that you're real and it's love in my heart that I feel, but there's something between us, that can't seem to get through it all._

_If I could only read your mind, I would know how to save you this time... With love, love is worth the fall..." _**(1)**

A reação de Mu foi imediata, mas não a esperada. As lágrimas contidas não demoraram a sair, juntamente com um choro soluçado. Ele sentou na cama, abraçando as penas e enterrando a cabeça entre os joelhos... Como ele podia mudar tão rápido de um estado para o outro?

Em instantes, Milo estava sentado ao lado dele, pensando na melhor coisa a se fazer. Quando tocou os cabelos do amigo, achou até que seria agredido, tamanha força e velocidade que o outro partiu para cima de si. Mas foi apenas um abraço.

Sem saber o que fazer, Milo apenas deixou sua mão afagasse a nuca de Mu, enquanto sentia-se apertado pelo amigo, com uma força que ele desconhecia. Assim ficaria até que o ariano chorasse o que precisasse... Quem sabe com isso ele não se acalmaria e poderia, finalmente, dormir um pouco.

E entre o som do choro, da música e a tentativa de conforto, os dois nem ao menos se deram conta que um celular insistia em tocar no andar de baixo.

**-oOo-**

- Achei que só tiraria sua folga a partir de amanhã... Espero não estar te afastando muito do trabalho nos últimos dias.

- Que nada, Saga. As coisas por lá estão tranquilas, já te disse. Além disso, assim podemos organizar com calma os últimos detalhes. Já contactei aquele meu cliente que tem uma empresa de táxi aéreo e negociamos tudo. É só chegar na base aérea amanhã cedo.

- Perfeito. Mas depois quero que diga minha parte nas despesas. Incluindo os dois amigos que o Milo disse ter convidado.

- Claro que não! Eu convidei, esqueceu?

- Mas... - Antes que continuasse a reclamar, sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, e ao ver o nome no visor, sentiu um misto de receio e curiosidade. - Um minuto, Olos.

- Saudades? Ficou enjoado do namoradinho e está à procura de outro?

- _Cala a boca e me escuta, Saga!_ - Não foi difícil ver o quanto ele falava sério e preocupado – _E em primeiro lugar, o que estou fazendo não é por mim, mas por alguém que amo... E por favor não comece a me dizer que não sou capaz de amar alguém além de mim mesmo._

E sem mais delongas, ele explicou a situação para Saga, que não só ficou preocupado, como também, prometeu que o ajudaria fazendo o que fosse necessário.

Quando o aparelho foi desligado, Saga olhou preocupado para o amante e rapidamente levantou-se da mesa em que tomavam café na casa de Aiolos, vestindo sua camisa, que já estava jogada sobre uma cadeira.

- Acho que a sobremesa do café da manhã vai ficar pra depois. Preciso sair. Vamos logo e no caminho te explico tudo.

- Acho que tem alguém aqui ficando guloso demais...

- Impossível resistir à uma boa comida grega. Ainda mais quando se sabe o quanto é gostosa! Mas não tem problema, quando voltar eu como em dobro pra compensar!

**-oOo-**

Afrodite havia ido ao _Free Shop_ para comprar alguns chocolates, deixando Shaka sozinho com o namorado. Aquela era uma situação a qual os dois detestavam, mas por motivo de força maior, aceitavam.

Shaka estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Chateado, sim, mas sabia desde o início como seria. A noite anterior junto com Mu fora maravilhosa. Não apenas pelo sexo, mas também pela forma que se divertiam e apreciavam a companhia um do outro. Shaka sorriu maldosamente ao lembrar como saciou a fome por doces de Mu. Jamais esqueceria o prazer que sentira com a mistura do frio do sorvete e o calor da língua do namorado em sua pele.

Haviam planejado um novo encontro assim que fosse possível, mas o quanto teria que esperar? Será que aquele sentimento gostoso duraria até então? Era melhor não pensar nisso e deixar tudo acontecer. Se fosse apenas uma paixão motivada pelas férias, ou um amor que duraria por anos, só o tempo poderia dizer.

Um aperto grosseiro em seu braço fez com que voltasse a se concentrar na realidade, ou melhor, no que o maldito carcamano falava.

- Não vai responder, moleque?

- O que dizia? Me perdoe – Usou um tom fingido e quase debochado – Estava aqui pensando qual seria minha cor preferida...

- Humpf – Resmungou, não se importava com o jeito irônico de Shaka – Acho bom começar a ser mais educado, agora que vai ficar em minha casa por um bom tempo não vou tolerar mais que fique debaixo das asas do Fiore e...

- Como? Acho que estou ficando surdo também... Em momento algum disse que desejava conhecer sua casa.

- Então ele não te contou? Estamos indo direto para Milão. Afrodite aceitou uma proposta por lá e vamos morar juntos. Infelizmente terei que aturar sua presença, já que seu querido primo não quer te deixar para trás.

- Acho que preciso mesmo visitar um médico quando chegar em casa... Está pior que pensava...

- Médico? O que está sentindo, querido? - Afrodite voltara conseguiu ouvir o que o primo falava, ficando preocupado.

- Esse... Seu namorado! Por um momento o ouvi dizer que eu teria que conviver sobre o mesmo teto que ele na Itália. Acho que estou ficando surdo!

Se Shaka pudesse enxergar, veria que o primo ficou pálido e olhava de forma mortal para o Máscara.

- Nem me olha com essa cara! Que culpa eu tenho se você não disse nada ao moleque?

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com ele é problema meu! Já cansei de dizer pra não interferir nisso!

- Ia esperar desembarcar pra falar pra ele?

- E se fosse? Qual o problema?

- PARA! - Shaka já estava confuso e chateado demais com aquilo, acabou levantando a voz para chamar a atenção antes que aqueles dois começassem a brigar – Afrodite... Por que não me disse nada?

- Ora queridinho... Foi tudo decidido ontem, não tivemos tempo pra conversar! É uma ótima proposta que recebi na Itália, não pude recusar. E claro que você tem que ir comigo, já que não consegue viver sozinho...

- Talvez se alguma vez o que _eu_ penso fosse levado em conta, eu já tivesse aprendido...

Shaka levantou e tentou caminhar para longe deles, mas foi impedido pelo primo que o segurou.

- Me solta!

- Onde pensa que vai? O nosso vôo já vai sair!

- Vou embora, oras... Não quero ir pra Itália!

- Ótimo! - Comemorou Máscara.

- Nem pensar!

- Por que não? - Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não tem pra onde ir agora! Esqueceu por acaso que estamos no salão de embarque?

- Isso não é problema nenhum, resolvo em um instante! - Prontificou-se Máscara.

- Pelo menos pra alguma coisa ele serve... - Shaka debochou.

- Vocês não estão falando sério, não é?

- Eu tô... Posso ficar até o Mu ir embora, quem sabe até mais, e depois volto para a Suécia. Pra Itália eu não vou!

- Mas você não pode ficar! Mal conhece esse garoto!

- Por que não? O moleque tem o dinheiro dele, Fiore. Se ele quer, deixa ele aí!

- Posso não conhecer o bastante ainda, mas com ou sem ele aqui, eu ficaria. Você parece não respeitar minhas escolhas ultimamente. E se quer saber, acho que vivendo sozinho ainda faria menos burradas que você costuma fazer...

Seu braço foi solto bruscamente e Shaka se afastou, pegando o celular no bolso e apertando o número que discava automaticamente para Mu. Mas por algum motivo ele não atendia o maldito aparelho. Máscara também se apressou em fazer algumas ligações e em seguida saiu para conversar com um dos oficiais do controle de embarque.

Shaka começava a se irritar. Precisava falar com Mu e avisar o que faria antes de seguir sem rumo para seu hotel, afinal, não sabia nem mesmo o número do quarto dele. Afrodite que até então só observava indignado, se aproximou e fez com que Shaka sentasse, depois tirando o próprio aparelho do bolso.

- Cala a boca e me escuta, Saga... - Disse furioso após respirar fundo.

**-oOo-**

Algumas batidas insistiam em martelar na cabeça de Milo, como se alguém esmurrasse a porta para tentar acordá-los. Sentou na cama esfregando o rosto com as mãos, tentando raciocinar para ver se era um sonho ou não. Após ver que o som não era fruto de sua imaginação e que realmente alguém batia freneticamente em seu quarto, levantou-se e caminhou em passos tortos até a porta, quase caindo quando passou pela escada. Já tinha uma ligeira idéia de quem poderia ser: Saga, é claro!

Abriu a porta sonolento, esfregando os olhos e achou que estava delirando com o sono. O que Shaka fazia ali? Não, aquilo só podia ser um sonho, eles haviam deixado o loiro no aeroporto poucas horas atrás, na verdade Shaka não podia estar ali, ele estava no avião!

Milo olhou confuso de Shaka para Saga e Aiolos. Vestindo apenas a calça do pijama e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, seu estado confuso ficava ainda mais engraçado.

- Já estava quase chamando alguém para abrir a porta. Agora vou deixar ele com vocês, o Shaka pode explicar melhor o que aconteceu. Mas sugiro que descansem um pouco antes de tudo.

Saga passou a mala de Shaka para Milo e logo saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Olha, não precisa falar nada se não quiser, eu também não sou bom em ouvir e essas coisas. O Mu está dormindo, vou acordar e vocês conversam.

- Obrigado, Milo, mas não precisa. Prefiro que ele descanse agora, eu preciso passar na recepção e pedir um quarto pra mim.

- Que nada! Vamos acordar o Mu, depois você faz isso, venha – Encostou a mala em um canto e puxou Shaka pelo braço, seguindo para o primeiro andar – Cuidado com a escada...

Quando chegaram junto à cama, Mu ressonava pesadamente. Foi tão difícil fazer com que ele adormecesse, mas em um determinado momento, foi vencido pelo cansaço. Milo o chamou algumas vezes mas não obteve resposta.

Shaka então caminhou lentamente para frente até suas pernas tocarem a cama, tateou os pés de Mu e engatinhou pelo colchão, ficando deitado ao lado dele. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Mu e o beijou. O ariano rapidamente acordou e sorriu abobado.

- Shaka... Pelo menos nos meus sonhos eu ainda te vejo... - Disse sorrindo enquanto o abraçava.

- Você não está sonhando, Mu... Estou aqui. Quer que eu belisque ou prefere outro beijo?

- Argh! Que coisa melosa! Eu que não fico aqui, sou puro demais pra ver essas coisas! - Falou fechando os olhos e saindo batendo o pé pela escada.

- Olha! Até o Milo está no sonho, me caçoando como sempre, parece tão real...

- Hmm, pelo jeito acho que vou precisar mais que um beliscão ou um beijo, Mu!

E quando os lábios e língua de Shaka desciam pela barriga de Mu, já abaixo do umbigo, trazendo sensações únicas; ele começou a pensar na possibilidade daquilo realmente não ser um sonho.

**-oOo-**

- Finalmente tudo em seu lugar agora. Apesar de não gostar de Afrodite devo dar seus méritos dessa vez. Ele realmente fez o que era certo.

- Eu ainda acho estranho, mas também não quero mais confusão com aquela família. Do mesmo jeito que ele disse ter feito isso pelo Shaka, o que eu fiz, foi pelo Mu.

- Acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? Eles mal se conhecem, Saga... Além disso tem as dificuldades do garoto.

- Se vai dar certo ou não já não é um problema meu. Mas espero que ele aproveite enquanto dure.

- Verdade... Mas acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com eles agora.

- Tem razão. Prefiro me preocupar em terminar meu café da manhã, minha _fome_ ainda não foi saciada.

Saga disse com a voz rouca e sensual enquanto se aproximavam da porta do quarto. Como o corredor estava vazio, Aiolos tratou de atacá-lo com beijos enquanto Saga procurava a chave-cartão em seu bolso. Quando foi encontrada, a camisa do geminiano já estava aberta e bastante amassada.

Após fechar a porta, jogou o cartão em um lugar qualquer do chão e também partiu para o ataque. Beijavam-se freneticamente. As duas camisas já estavam largadas pelo chão e caminhavam até a cama, em um estado que poderia ser chamado de, literalmente, _subindo pelas paredes_.

Saga conseguiu livrar-se do cinto do namorado e caíram jogados na cama, sem ao menos se desgrudarem. Foi então que começaram a perceber algo estranho, muito estranho na verdade. O travesseiro não estava tão macio quanto de costumes,e pior, o travesseiro estava rindo! Como aquilo seria possível?

Ambos se afastaram e finalmente entenderam o xis da questão. Aquilo não era, nem de longe, um travesseiro!

- Então quer dizer que vocês ficam aqui nessa agarração toda e ninguém me convida? Assim vou ficar deprimido achando que não me amam mais!

**-oOo-**

Milo não conseguiu dormir muito, apesar de extremamente cansado. Desde que Shaka chegara, decidiu por deixar os dois sozinhos no andar de cima e tentou se acomodar em um dos sofás da sala de estar. Não teve muito sucesso em sua tentativa de dormir novamente e após rolar inúmeras vezes em busca da posição ideal, decidiu que seria melhor dormir outra hora e fazer o que sua cabeça tanto insistia.

Por que não conseguia tirar o ruivo da sua cabeça? Certo, não era apenas pela beleza estonteante que Camus possuía, era algo mais. Ficava maluco só em pensar nos beijos franceses e na forma que se abraçavam quando ficavam juntos. Mas acima de tudo isso, o que mais sentia falta, era da simples companhia dele. Das conversas, dos gestos, do sorriso... Sentia falta até de dançar o maldito tango com ele. E não era apenas como uma forma de aproximação forçada!

Em um impulso, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até o quarto, cuidando para não fazer barulho. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta sem mangas, logo em seguida calçou o tênis e pegou um casaco. O quarto estava com pouca luz, mas podia ver que Mu e Shaka dormiam abraçados, sorriu. Estava feliz pelo amigo, mas sabia que aquela era uma situação temporária, logo Mu teria que passar por uma nova separação. E dessa vez não seria por apenas algumas horas.

Borrifou uma quantidade exagerada de perfume, pegou sua carteira, celular e saiu silenciosamente. Olhou o relógio, ainda faltava um pouco para a hora do almoço, mas quem sabe, Camus não aceitaria lhe fazer companhia.

**-oOo-**

Os alunos da turma de ballet já não sabiam por quem deveriam fazer suas preces. Já estavam acostumados com o mau humor ocasional do professor, mas não daquele jeito! A tolerância de Camus nunca estivera pior.

Quando chegou, não respondeu a nenhum "bom dia" recebido e ao invés disso, olhava de uma forma como se pudesse congelar quem ousasse lhe dirigir a palavra. No início da aula mandou todos para o aquecimento na barra, o que seria rotina se não tivessem feito o triplo de exercícios que costumavam fazer. Esses eventos foram seguidos por uma série de outros nada comuns: Isaac foi obrigado a pagar cem flexões por ter pedido permissão para beber água. Shina foi mandada para mais um turno de aquecimento já que reclamou de dor na perna. Shun foi obrigado a trocar de roupa, já que Camus não gostou da camisa rosa que ele usava. Hilda foi expulsa da sala porque sorria. E como se não bastasse, ele acabara de trancar Hyoga, Shun e Isaac no depósito de material de apresentações que ficava numa pequena sala ao fundo, dizendo que só sairiam de lá após resolver todos os problemas pessoais.

Agora sim parecia que a paz reinava em sua sala! Os alunos que restaram não ousavam mais contrariar e desobedecer as ordens daquele bailarino ditador. O problema é que como os principais na peça que ensaiavam estavam ausentes, restou para eles esquecer o ensaio e focarem apenas em mais exercícios. Até mesmo June havia desistido de encarar a fera dentro de Camus e saíra da sala antes que se aborrecesse.

Ahh sim! Descontar seu mau humor nos pobres alunos era tão agradável! Todos eles ficariam com os ossos e músculos doendo, assim também teriam uma péssima noite de sono! Pensando bem, tinha valido a pena. Sua noite estava muito longe de ser considerada péssima. Talvez o mal humor fosse por ela ter acabado e agora tinha que estar de volta à rotina e não nos braços de Milo, como tinha acordado horas atrás!

Ouviu a porta da sala ser aberta e já se preparava para o ataque ao desaforado que se atreveu entrar ali, quando percebeu de quem se tratava. Trajando nada mais, nada menos que um tutu amarelo-ovo e uma camisa preta sem mangas, bem justa ao corpo, Milo entrou saltitante na sala. Os alunos ficaram chocados... Aquele ser devia ser realmente sequelado para entrar em uma aula de Camus daquela forma. Ainda mais quando o humor do professor em questão estava naquele nível! Mas, mais surpresos ainda ficaram quando, por algum motivo estranho e desconhecido, o ruivo não gritou, xingou ou tomou alguma atitude diferente de cair na gargalhada.

- Mi... Mi... Lo... - Camus gaguejava, tentando controlar o riso – O que está fazendo aqui ridículo desse jeito?

- Poxa... Ridículo? - Fingiu-se magoado, caminhando para junto do espelho onde Camus estava encostado, e tentando ficar na ponta dos pés, juntando as mãos acima da cabeça - Eu só queria dançar ballet com você!

- Precisava... Disso? - Apontou para o tutu, caindo na gargalhada novamente.

- Claro! Tenho que entrar no clima, oras! A June tentou me emprestar a sapatilha também, mas não entrou no meu pé – Abaixou a cabeça e ficou batendo os indicadores um no outro.

- Vocês aí, estão dispensados por hoje, podem ir!

Tratou de trazer de volta sua arrogante e disse para os alunos que olhavam a cena curiosos. Que raio caíra na cabeça de Camus para começar a sorrir daquele jeito? E aquele loiro por acaso tinha algum instinto suicida? Assim que todos saíram e a porta foi novamente fechada, o ruivo se aproximou de Milo, tocando seu rosto e roubando um rápido beijo.

- Ridículo, Milo... Mas confesso que te ver apenas de cueca por baixo desse tutu não é de todo mal!

- Safado... - Milo sorriu, prendendo-o contra parede e beijando seu pescoço.

- Eu? Não sou eu quem está desfilando semi-nu por aqui! O que veio fazer? Sei que aula de ballet não foi...

- Queria te ver...

- Mas estava comigo até pouco tempo, deveria estar descansando...

- Eu tentei, mas aconteceram tantas coisas... Vamos almoçar? No caminho eu te conto...

- Tudo bem, só preciso pegar minhas coisas. Acho que você também deixou sua calça perdida em algum lugar!

- Verdade... Espero que suas alunas não a tenham cortado em pedacinhos para leiloar.

- Convencido!

- Eu posso!

- Assim faz parecer que é verdade...

- E não é? Mas me diga, onde quer almoçar?

- Não sei, Milo... Posso cozinhar algo lá em casa se você quiser...

- E você ainda pergunta se eu quero? Claro que sim, Cam-Cam! Vai me servir daquele café depois?

- Só se você prometer não acabar com o pote inteiro brincando, como na última vez!

- Prometido! - Cruzou os dedos sobre os lábios de Camus e deu um selinho, como para firmar uma promessa – Agora vamos que eu tô começando a ficar com fome!

**-oOo-**

- Em primeiro lugar, Kanon. Poderia me explicar o que raios está fazendo aqui?

- Ah maninho, sabe como é... Senti saudades! Tava um tédio lá na Grécia e pensei: "Se eles estão lá se divertindo, por que não posso ir também?" E então comprei a passagem e me mandei pra cá.

- Por que não poderia vir também? Ora, Kanon, foi o que combinamos! Eu viria e você cuidaria da empresa! Onde estava com a cabeça?

- Relaxa, Saga... Temos bons funcionários! E outra, hoje é quinta, domingo voltamos, segunda estaremos lá... Não vai acontecer nada! Ou não acha que também preciso de férias?

- Você estava de férias mês passado!

- Verdade... Tinha esquecido! – Kanon fez uma falsa expressão pensativa – Mas agora já estou aqui!

- E por que no _meu_ quarto?

- Ahh... Eu sabia que estava hospedado aqui e queria fazer uma surpresinha. Então eu fingi que estava bêbado e havia esquecido qual era meu quarto. A moça da recepção foi muito simpática e veio até abrir a porta pra mim.

- Por isso me olharam confusos quando cheguei... - Pensou alto – Mas isso é absurdo! E sua mala? Não acharam estranho? Quanta falta de segurança!

- Que nada! Devem ter pensado que eu, quer dizer, você, precisou comprar uma mala nova pra guardar as tralhas que compra quando viaja e...

Aiolos apenas observava os irmãos, rindo. Anos passavam mas pareciam aqueles adolescentes que conhecera na faculdade, sempre discutindo, mas nenhum conseguia ficar muito tempo longe do outro. Sempre foi assim.

**-oOo-**

Milo estava excitado como uma criança que acabara de sair de um parque de diversões, falava empolgado, rindo, abobado. O que fazia Camus rir também.

- Você viu? Tava lotado! O pessoal até empurrava pra entrar e teve uma hora que quase cai, ainda bem que você me segurou!

- Milo... Já disse, não tem nada fenomenal em andar de ônibus!

- Como não? Eu adorei! Quando voltar pra Grécia não vou mais querer sair no carro!

Camus havia convencido Milo a não pegar um taxi e foram para sua casa de ônibus. Isso resultou em um escorpiano que não calava a boca durante todo o caminho do ponto até a casa do ruivo, descrevendo suas aventuras a cada curva e freada que o veículo lotado dava.

- E o botão que aperta pra parar? Adorei aquilo!

- Mas o motorista não, você apertava toda hora!

- Mas é divertido, Cami! Quero voltar pro hotel de ônibus também!

- Tudo bem, eu te levo de volta. Mas agora vamos entrar... - Disse sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta – Vou preparar o almoço, enquanto isso fique à vontade. Pode ficar aqui na sala ou no quarto.

- Mas eu quero ver você cozinhar! - Neste ponto, Milo já estava imaginando Camus na cozinha, com os cabelos presos em um coque, algumas mechas soltas, vestindo um avental e nada mais por baixo.

- Melhor não, prefiro que fique por aqui, vou ser rápido.

- Mas por que? - Perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Me atrapalho quando tem mais alguém comigo na cozinha, prefiro cozinhar sozinho. Assim posso envenenar sua comida em paz! - Respondeu fingindo estar sério, mas sorrindo por dentro.

- Você não seria capaz!

- Quem garante?

- Tá bom, vou ficar quieto... - Milo falou baixinho, abaixando a cabeça e ficou mexendo o pé, como uma criança que acaba de receber um castigo.

Camus sorriu e beijou os lábios dele. Logo Milo foi para o quarto dele e ele ficou na cozinha, preparando medalhões com batatas sauté. Aproveitou para arrumar a mesa enquanto a comida cozinhava e percebeu que Milo havia tirado o tênis e adormecera em sua cama. Vendo que a carne ainda ficaria algum tempo no forno, decidiu tomar um banho rápido.

Banho tomado, roupas trocadas, almoço pronto e... Milo ainda dormindo! Tentou chamá-lo mas só recebeu resmungos em troca. O que poderia fazer? Bom, a comida podia esperar! Guardou tudo no forno e se acomodou na cama ao lado de Milo, afinal, também precisava de um descanso!

* * *

**(1)** A música é _Love is worth the fall_ do _O.A.R_ e foi escolhida com carinho pela Condessa Oluha! Muito obrigada por me ajudar aqui, flor! Segue a tradução:

"_Eu quase posso acreditar que você é real e o que sinto em meu coração é amor, mas há algo entre nós que eu não consigo ver para que possa superar._

_Se eu ao menos pudesse ler sua mente, eu saberia como salvá-lo desta vez... Com amor, o amor compensa a queda..."_

* * *

**Cafofo da Lhu**

Tá... Não vou nem comentar sobre minha demora, havia prometido que não aconteceria novamente, me desculpem, sinceramente!

Acho que devo explicações para o capítulo... Não está faltando nada aqui, realmente estamos com um "buraco" na história. O capítulo 11 acabou na noite de terça (na boate;hotel do Shaka) e esse começou na quinta pela manhã... Sei que muitos deve estar querendo minha cabeça para saber o que aconteceu naquela noite entre Milo e Camus, mas isso logo será esclarecido! Mas já deu pra perceber que as coisas entre eles já estão bem diferentes... E bom, a idéia de fazer este salto foi da Athenas de Áries, então, podem bater nela! ;P

Aproveito também para agradecer a AA pela betagem relâmpago, a Oluha, por aturar meus surtos e me ajudar com idéias aqui (além de estar me deixando inspirada ultimamente... hohoho!) e a Pandora . Solo... Por aturar sempre também!

E beijos especiais para: Graziele, Naya Yukida, Leo no Nina, Dark Wolf, Mussha (não to conseguindo responder teus reviews com as mensagens particulares desativadas :(), Oluhita, Julia, PandoraPoiaSolo, Athenas de Aries, Nath Dragonessa, Lyta Moonshadow, Ana Jaganshi, Miss Nii, Muk-Mukuroo (vc deixou meus dedinhos tãooo felizes!), Mr. Devilish Blueberry e Mademoiselle Lillie... Muito obrigada a todos! Caso não respondi alguma, me cobrem! Ainda ando meio perdida com essas mudanças no sistema de respostas do site!

Ah sim, o título do capítulo significa "Lágrimas e Sorrisos", mas não sei de quem é a autoria original deste tango!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Julho de 2009_

* * *


End file.
